La chasse aux sauveurs
by Sizel
Summary: Soul a enfin retrouvé sa meister, il cherche à la venger à présent. Maka doit, de son côté, trouver ses nouveaux repères dans ce monde dont elle ne se souvient pas. Suite de ma fanfiction "Soul a besoin d'un nouveau meister."
1. Chapter 1

Voici la suite de "Soul a besoin d'un nouveau meister", j'ai fait un petit résumé pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu. Je suis preneuse de vos remarques, je me pose encore des questions sur la suite à donner. Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la fanfiction précédente « Soul a besoin d'un nouveau meister. » , Soul retrouve sa meister après une disparition de plus d'un an. Elle a perdu sa mémoire, sa voix et possède une âme différente. Elle a par contre de nombreuses cicatrices sur les mains qui pour le moment n'ont aucune raison et souffre de claustrophobie. Une seule chose est à peu près sûr. Elle a été enlevé par les sauveurs. Un groupe de mercenaire qui kidnappe les personne possédant une âme pure pour les faire soigner ceux qui payent. Shibusen a toujours su qu'il employait des méthodes pas vraiment orthodoxes mais ils n'ont jamais pu le prouver. Pour protéger la jeune fille, Shinigami a décidé de la laisser dévoiler son identité à son rythme. Pour être réaliste, bien que Stein lui est confirmé l'identité de la jeune fille, il préfère ne pas s'emballer. Elle est donc couverte de la tête au pied en permanence mais semble apprécier de ne pas montrer son visage. Pour le moment, elle a élu domicile sur le canapé de Soul. La pièce est plus grande que la chambre et avec la fenêtre ouverte, elle arrive à supporter les quatres murs qui l'entour. Pour le moment seul Soul, Black Star, shinigami et Stein ont découverts l'identité de la jeune fille. Soul fait son maximum pour aider la jeune fille à trouver de nouveau repère. Pour pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, elle a besoin de le toucher pour entrer en contact avec lui. Elle pratique ensuite une télékinésie maladroite pour transmettre ces pensées.

* * *

><p>Pour la trentième fois ce jour-là, pour la milième fois depuis le début de leurs entrainements, Soul et Maka essaye d'atteindre leur ancien niveau de résonance. Cela fait bientôt un mois qu'ils s'entrainent sans résultat probant. Soul qui n'a jamais été très patient perd de plus en plus son sang froid. Même s'il fait le maximum pour ne pas hurler, et surtout pas sur la meister, son âme met la pression sur la jeune fille. Ils ont atteint le niveau du tanche démon mais sont actuellement incapable de faire un tranche sorcière, transmettre les notes de Soul aux âmes ou encore voler. Soul particulièrement agacé ce jour-là décide de stopper l'entrainement plus tôt. Il craint de perdre son sang froid pour de bon et de faire quelque chose d'irrécupérable. La jeune fille a envisagé un moment de fuir et il sentait que sa décision n'était pas encore tout à fait arrêté. Il craignait qu'elle parte sans laisser de trace.<p>

« On s'arrête là. »Il met ces mains dans ces poches et s'éloigne avec une mine boudeuse. Il marmonne dans sa barbe en partant. Les quelques mots audibles qu'il prononce n'échappe pas à la jeune fille et la plonge dans une profonde réflexion.

« C'était plus simple avec Maka. » C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle lui a montré son visage qu'il semble douter de l'identité de la jeune fille. Elle doute en permanence et ces quelques mots de l'aide pas. Rien aucun prémisse de souvenir ne lui revient ce qui ne l'aide pas. Tout lui semble étrange et elle ne se sent pas à l'aise. Sauf quand elle est en résonance avec Soul. C'est dans ces instants qu'elle se sent un peu soulagée, elle oublie qu'il reste encore de nombreuse question sans réponse. Elle sait qu'ils attendent mieux d'elle mais elle ne sait pas comment les satisfaire, comment atteindre le niveau qu'ils veulent. Elle n'arrive pas à faire une résonance suffisamment importante pour déclencher les attaques qu'il recherche. Soul la laisse faire pourtant, il ne met aucune barrière mais elle n'arrive pas à abaisser complètement les siennes. Quand Soul se trouve face à son âme c'est comme s'il faisait face à une ville fortifiée. Il voit ce qui rentre et ce qui sort ce qui lui donne une idée assez précise de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur mais il ne peut pas entrer pour vérifier. Il doit se contenter de deviner et ça ne suffit pas pour le niveau qu'ils souhaitent atteindre. La jeune fille le suit la tête baissée. Elle a échoué encore aujourd'hui. Elle se demande souvent s'il ne serait pas plus efficace qu'il trouve un autre meister. Un capable de lui permettre d'exprimer tout son talent. Elle le laisse la guider dans le dédale des rues de Shibusen. Elle relève la tête quelques instants pour regarder autours d'elle. Ils ne sont pas loin du cimetière. Elle regarde Soul qui s'éloigne sans faire attention à elle. Elle se retourne et file sans un bruit. Soul ne se rend compte de sa disparition que lorsqu'il a atteint l'appartement. Ils devient fou, il égrène une quantité astronomique de juron. Il l'appelle sans réponse. Il court dans la direction de la bibliothèque et de l'école. Ne la trouvant pas ils montent même maladroitement sur le toit du laboratoire (son ancien perchoir) pour trouver sa meister. Après deux heures de recherche, il abandonne et décide de rentrer. Une petite demi-heure après, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il ouvre plein d'espoir pour tomber nez à nez avec est d'encore plus mauvaise humeur en l'entendant parler.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Soul l'emmène de mauvaise grâce dans la cuisine. Kid commence à le questionner sur l'avancement de son entrainement avec la jeune fille. Il ne comprend pas son entêtement avec elle. Les missions pour trouver des failles chez les sauveurs et se débarrasser d'eux et chaque équipe est importante. Surtout qu'en plus, il y a les keshins et les sorcières à surveiller. Cela énerve d'autant plus Soul de ne pas avoir fait de progrès récemment. Kid est assis à table et Soul lui fait face debout faisant dos à la porte. Soul commence à monter dans les tours franchement énervé.

« Laisses nous le temps tu veux? »

« On n'a pas le temps, c'est justement là le problème Soul. On n'a besoin de tout le monde sur le terrain. »

« J'ai été meilleur avec d'autre peut-être? »

« Non mais tu n'as pas été pire. Il faut vraiment continuer à tester d'autre meister. » Soul sursaute en sentant quelque chose de froid dans son dos. _Je suis d'accord avec lui._ Il se tourne rapidement pour faire face à la meister. Il tend sa main paume vers elle devant lui. Elle fait de même et se met en contact. Kid les regarde faire intrigué. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que peut dire la jeune fille à Sou qui semble hors de lui.

« Où tu étais? » _Sur sa tombe. _

« Pourquoi? » _Oh, calme toi. On n'a pas besoin de subir ta mauvaise humeur. Je me recueillais sur sa tombe. _Soul ouvre des yeux écarquillés.

« Mais, c'est toi. » _On en ai pas sûre et toi-même, tu en doutes._ Kid essaye de deviner les paroles de la meister sans trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste.

« Qu'est-ce ce que tu racontes? » _Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Tu as dit que s'était plus simple avec Maka. _

« J'ai dit que je pensais que se serait plus simple avec Maka mais je faisait un comparatif générale et de tout façon ça ne t'était pas adressé. Je me parlais à moi-même.» _Peu importe. Il faut peut-être que tu réessaies avec d'autre_. Soul attrape sa main dans la sienne comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il se tourne vers Kid toujours perplexe. Il ne comprend pas la raison du comportement inhabituel de Soul. Il semble vraiment tenir à la meister.

« Que penses-tu de son âme? » La jeune fille arrête de chercher à se libérer de l'arme et fait également face au fils du shinigami.

« Elle a une âme étrange, je n'en avais jamais rencontré de pareil. » _Tu vois_. Soul serre les dents. « Elle a un vrai talent pour purifier les âmes qui nous est très utile. » Kid s'arrête un instant plongé dans ces pensées. Soul le reprend pour l'entendre dire la suite. Enfin, il espérait qu'il y en avait une.

« Kid? »

« Il y a un truc que je viens de remarquer. » Il relève ces yeux pour croiser ceux cachés de la meister. « Pourquoi gères-tu la folie de Soul ainsi? » _Je ne comprends pas._

« Elle dit qu'elle ne comprend pas. »

« Elle ne te soigne pas, elle n'élimine pas la folie comme elle le ferait avec une âme lambda. Elle t'aide à la maitriser. Elle fait la même chose avec Black Star et moi. Stein, par contre, elle le purifie.»

« Oui et alors? »

« Maka faisait la même chose. » Le silence tombe dans la pièce. Kid ne comprend pas pourquoi, il y a un tel changement d'atmosphère. Maka se frotte l'arrête du nez sans chercher à libérer sa deuxième main toujours dans celles de Soul. _J'ai envie de te mettre un livre dans le crâne._

« Tu as vue shinigami le faire? » _Non. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais ça me paraît la meilleure solution._ Soul explose de rire et Kid est de plus en plus perdu. Le jeune albinos reprend ces esprits.

« Kid tu manges avec nous ce soir? » Kid est surpris pas la question et bredouille un vague oui. « Je prépare le repas. » S'adressant à la jeune ombre à ces côtés, il reprend. « Va prendre une douche, tu est gelée. » Elle hoche la tête et file rapidement laissant les jeunes hommes seuls. Soul se met à la cuisine rapidement, Kid se remet doucement de la confrontation silencieuse dont il vient d'être témoin et relance le sujet.

« Soul, il faut que... »

« Il en est hors de question Kid. Je suis ferme. » Le débat est clos et tout fils de shinigami qu'il est, il le sait pertinemment. Il soupire et décide de prendre partie de la situation. De toute façon, à part Maka pas grand monde est capable de faire céder Soul. Ce dernier continue de s'affairer à la cuisine en silence. Kid entend du bruit dans le salon. A priori, la meister à fini de prendre sa douche. Il lève les yeux jusque là vissés sur le sol pour faire face à son arrivée. Elle a juste passé sa tête par la porte. Il voit pour la première fois son visage à découvert. Elle le regarde visiblement nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Il comprend mieux l'entêtement de Soul. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il se lève doucement et s'approche. Elle le laisse faire mais il sent clairement qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Sa voix résonne dans l'appartement.

« Depuis combien de temps Soul? » Le cuisinier se tourne. Il regarde sa meister, puis Kid, puis sa meister encore. Il essuie ces mains sur son tablier et s'approche sans répondre à la question. Il rabat la capuche sur la tête de la jeune fille.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te forcer. Prends ton temps, peut importe le temps que sa prendra. Ne te fais pas violence, quoi que ces imbéciles puissent dire. Ok? » Elle hoche la tête. Soul prend les lames qu'elle a dans ces mains. Kid trop obnubilé par son visage n'avait même pas fait attention. Il les pose sur un meuble de la cuisine. « Personne ne te veut de mal. » Elle hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Il repart prendre position derrière les fourneaux.

xxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt par le biais des commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros. ça avance...dans la noirceur. Merci à Mikan et Yukio pour vos encouragements, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxx

Kid est sorti de l'appartement. Il a fait un point avec Soul sur ce qu'ils savent sur la jeune fille. Soul et lui discutait dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle était assise dans le canapé en train de lire. Elle ne lui a pas remontré son visage de la soirée. Il se plonge dans ces pensées. Black Star mérite un autre coup de poing. Il comprend mieux le regard protecteur qu'il captait régulièrement chez Soul lorsqu'il regardait la meister. Ils leurs faut néanmoins plus de réponses. Il arrive furieux pour faire face à son père. Ils l'ont placé meneur de l'équipe sans qu'il n'est rien demandé, ils auraient au moins pu avoir la courtoisie de lui dire pour la meister de Soul. Il comprend mieux pourquoi ces derniers temps, il a enchainé les missions ayant pour but de comprendre ce que faisait les sauveurs. Il arrive avec de grandes enjambées dans le bureau sans plafond de son père. Il voit qu'il fait face à un miroir.

« Père, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet. »

« Maka? » La voix du maître des lieux est calme ce qui est des plus inattendu.

« Oui. »

« Approches, nous allons peut-être avoir des réponses. » Kid s'exécute et regarde au travers du miroir. Il voit la salle d'interrogatoire de shibusen, à l'intérieur, il voit Sid et son arme qui font face à un vieil homme aux traits creusés. Il regarde inquiet les deux soldats de shibusen. C'est Sid qui mène l'audience. Shinigami donne une dernière indication à son fils avant de se plonger intensément sur la conversation entre les deux hommes.

« Il a travaillé pour les sauveurs. Il a donné beaucoup d'informations. Nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de leurs démantèlement. Je leurs ai demandé de montrer la photo de Maka. » Sid commence à poser des questions.

« Votre nom? »

« Siyas. »

« A quel coorporation apparteniez-vous? »

« Les sauveurs. J'ai fait plusieurs groupes. »

« Connaissez-vous ce visage? » L'homme est pris au dépourvus, c'est visible. Il prend la photo des mains de Sid et la caresse doucement.

« Elle venait de chez vous? » La conjugaison qu'il emploie n'échappe ni à shinigami, ni à Kid.

« Oui, c'était une meister. Elle est morte? » Le ton de Sid est neutre. Il a toujours été professionnel. Un doux sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Oui, malheureusement. » Il s'arrête un instant. « Elle était différente. » Sid est tendu mais continue de le fait parler.

« Racontez-nous. » L'homme soupire avant de parler.

« Elle avait une âme puissante, certainement la plus puissante qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Quand ils l'ont tué, le groupe auquel elle appartenait n'a pas tenu deux semaines. » Nygus fait la grimace. C'est un être humain pas un objet, elle appartint à personne. « Je me souviens de l'instant où elle est arrivée parmi nous. Elle avait déjà des marques et déjà ils ont commencé à la dresser, comme il disait. Elle se débattait encore comme une furie. » Il regarde Sid dans les yeux. « Elle savait se battre. Il la considérait comme un danger. C'était un danger. Elle en a mis plus d'un KO. » Il baisse de nouveau les yeux et reprend sur un ton triste. Ils ont appliqué la procédure comme pour les autres. »

« A savoir. » Le vieil homme caresse toujours doucement la photo. Elle lui manque presque. Il a développé des sentiments particuliers à son égard. Il reprend sur un ton détaché pour ne pas trop sentir la tristesse.

« Ils l'ont attaché au sol au milieux des cages pleines des autres âmes pures. Ces yeux brillaient de mille feux, elle n'avait pas peur. Ils ont commencé à planter les lances dans ces mains. Elle n'a pas hurler, elle a regardé son bourreau dans les yeux, semblant lui lancer un défi. »

« Pourquoi font-ils ça? » Il le regarde de nouveau des les yeux

« Pour déclencher leurs talents. Il les force à puiser les folie alentours pour se soigner. Leur sang devient noir. La difficulté et de conserver son esprit sain. Beaucoup échoue. Seul les plus puissants sont utilisés ainsi et sans aucun doute, elle en faisait partie. Ça ne marche jamais au premier coup. Le sang rouge coulait de ces mains transpercées. Ils lui ont donc injecté le poison. »

« Le poison, quel poison? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom, on l'appelait le poison. Il a une couleur rouge sang. Il décuple leurs talents, le modifiant mais il les détruit en même temps. » Il se perd dans ces pensées. « Pour ce que j'ai compris, il modifie leurs âmes. Il décuple leurs capacités pour ressentir la folie et qu'il le purifie et l'aspirant. Leur sang sert de filtre. En contrepartie, ils éprouvent une sourde douleur en permanence. Ils perdent leurs têtes et la mémoire. Les plus infectés deviennent plus des robots, ils perdent l'esprit. Elle n'en était pas loin, ils l'ont tellement utilisé pour purifier les âmes et elle a tellement été maltraitée.. » Il s'arrête un instant toujours le regard plongé dans la photo.

«Après sa première fugue... »

« Elle fuyait? » Le vieil homme rigole doucement.

« Oui, plusieurs fois. Elle avait un don pour ça. Souvent, elle en emmenait d'autres avec elle. Les nouveaux le plus souvent. C'est eux qui avait le plus de chance de s'en sortir. Ils l'ont ramené à chaque fois sauf la dernière où ils l'ont tué. » ça voix tremble un peu, il lutte contre les larmes. « Ils ont essayé de la violer lors de son retour de sa deuxième fugue. Pour la dresser. Elle est devenu folle, elle en a blessé beaucoup ce jour-là au point qu'ils ont renoncé. Ils ont essayé une deuxième fois mais son pouvoir était devenu trop puissant, il ne pouvait pas la toucher sinon elle les aurait tué. Ils ont été obligé de modifier son comportement.»

« Comment? » L'homme montre un visage torturé par le souvenir.

« On me l'a raconté, je n'étais pas là. Si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, c'est assez violent. Ils ont eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour trouver une parade. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait mais ça impliquait un enfant qui ne revenait jamais. Elle a changé après ça, ces yeux sont devenus lointain plus souvent, parfois elle n'était plus vraiment là. Ça empirait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. »

« Il l'ont fait plusieurs fois? »

« Oui, ils ont dû le faire trois ou quatre fois avant d'enrayer complétement le processus. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'ils ont commencé à prendre le dessus..» Nygus serre les poing. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir un supporter plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait d'autre? »

« Après sa première injection, elle maitrisait déjà la folie, le sang noir. Ils ont commencé à en profiter, à faire du profit grâce à elle. Je n'ai jamais vue comment il faisait, je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prenaient pour purifier les clients. Quand ils s'occupaient pas d'elle, elle était dans une petite cage, les empêchant de bouger. Ça les rend plus docile. » Il sourit en se souvenant. « Elle avait la langue bien pendu et ne se gênait pas pour s'en servir. Bien que ses souvenirs soient touffus, elle restait sûre d'elle. Ils lui ont fait cinq injections, un record pour le groupe. Elle souffrait tellement à la fin qu'on avait mal au coeur pour elle. Elle était différente, elle n'était pas fragile. Il l'attachait souvent au sol pour limiter ces risques de fugue. Ils lui ont fait avalé le brûleur également. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Quand il passe dans leur gorge, il brûle leurs codes vocales. Ils hurlent à cause de la douleur mais lorsque quelques minutes se sont écoulés, leurs bouches restent toujours grandes ouvertes mais leurs cris s'affaiblissent pour disparaître. Il ne la récupère jamais. Pourtant même ainsi, ces yeux brillaient d'une rage contenu quand la douleur s'apaisait. Elle inspirait le respect. » Une vague de tristesse voile son regard. « Quand il est devenu évident qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, de son passé lors d'un interrogatoire, un grand silence est tombé dans la pièce. Je crois que cet aveu de faiblesse a été mal vécu par tout le monde. Aussi bien les gardes que les âmes pures.»

« Pourquoi lui faire subir un interrogatoire? »

« Pour savoir, où ils en sont dans leurs souvenirs. Il pose des questions précises. S'il refuse de répondre, ils leurs plantent une lance dans l'estomac qu'ils enfoncent doucement. »

« Elle n'était pas devenue muette? »

« Elle devait écrire par terre avec son doigt et son sang. Ces interrogatoires étaient toujours impressionnant. Je me souviens d'une fois où elle était de particulièrement mauvaise humeur, ils ont dû plonger deux lances pour la faire obéir. Il faut dire qu'elle se soignait facilement avec le sang noir. Elle l'activait et le désactivait vraiment naturellement. » Nygus a envie de vomir, elle sort de la pièce les larmes aux yeux. L'idée que la jeune fille est été tant maltraitée lui était insupportable. Elle s'assoie contre le mur et laisse libre court à sa tristesse. Elle était atterrée par la monstruosité de l'être humain.

« Continus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ensuite? »

« J'ai craqué, j'ai défait ces sangles. Elle venait juste de recevoir une injection et poussait ces cris silencieux de douleur. Je pense que les autres étaient d'accord, ils ne m'ont pas empêcher de le faire. Elle n'a pas trainé, elle a fui libérant au passage d'autres prisonniers. Les chasseurs sont revenus au bout de deux jours nous annonçant que face au caractère de la jeune fille, ils l'ont tué. A une autre époque, je crois que j'aurais pleuré mais ce jour-là, j'ai ressenti un immense soulagement. Je pense qu'elle avait le droit de retrouver une âme en paix. Quel âge avait-elle? »

« 17 ans. »

« Elle aurait mérité de vivre plus longtemps et dans un monde en paix. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui aurait plu. Elle est née pour se battre. »

« Vous avez raison. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle ne méritait pas de croiser le chemin des sauveurs. » Sid regarde l'homme un long moment avant de se lever.

« Je vous laisse la photo pour vous rappelez ce que vous avez détruit. »

« Ce n'était pas moi. »

« Vous avez votre part de responsabilité, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. » Sid sort claquant la porte derrière lui. Siyas garde son regard plongé dans la photo sans rien dire. Il le sait, il en ai conscient. Kid regarde la scène sidéré. Shinigami parle d'une voix sombre.

« Nous allons pouvoir démanteler leurs groupes. Il faut que Stein test son sang de tout urgence pour vérifier mais à priori nous avons trouvé un grand nombre de réponse à nos questions. Je pense que le poison est du Norga. C'est un poison qui décuple les âmes au détriment du corps. » Il soupire. « Il refusera de le faire tant qu'elle ne le demandera pas. » Il regarde son fils et s'arrête net. Il a les poings tellement crispés que du sang goutte sur le sol. Son visage affiche une fureur noire. Il fait face à son père.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. » Le masque de son père se fendille légèrement, Kid n'y prêtent pas attention. « Je vais dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » Il sort calmement. Son père se félicite en le regardant sortir que Spirit ne soit pas là. Quand cela concerne sa fille, il frôlait souvent la folie. Kid se dirige vers la zone d'entrainement, il met un point d'honneur à détruire tout les mannequins présents pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs au moins un minimum. Il finit par s'assoir dos au mur. Ils se demande ce qu'il va faire à présent. Il peste intérieurement en se levant pour rejoindre sa demeure le cœur lourd. Il est plongée dans de sombre pensée. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire à Soul et à sa meister. Il n'ai pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.

xxxxxxxxx

Vos commentaires (positif ou négatif) sont les bienvenus. Bonne journée à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tes encouragements Mikan. J'ai pris en compte tes remarques concernant la rédaction Yukio, n'hésites pas à me donner ton avis, le français n'a jamais été ma matière de prédilection !

Voici la suite, un peu plus douce. Un peu, j'ai dit. Je vous promets de faire en sorte que Maka puisse sourire très vite. Ou pas ! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore rédigé en entier mais avance bien. Et, j'ai trouvé une fin que je trouve sympathique mais on n'y est pas encore, il reste pas mal de chapitre à vous faire découvrir.

Bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt dans les commentaires.

xxxxxxxxxx

A peu près au même moment, Soul émerge sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il est trois heures du matin et il ne se sent pas vraiment reposé. Il décide de se lever et d'aller dans la cuisine sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa meister. Il est surpris d'entendre du bruit, des gémissements. Il s'approche du salon à pas feutré, Maka est sensée être muette, comment peut-elle faire le moindre bruit? Elle se débat sur le canapé, emmêlée dans ces couvertures. Elle semble souffrir et crier mais sans véritable son.

« Non...touches pas...encore. » Elle paraît se défendre contre un agresseur imaginaire. Sa voix est composée d'un faible filé à peine audible accompagnée de faible grognement. Soul s'approche vraiment inquiet. Il est sûr que si elle avait encore ça voix, elle s'époumonerait à n'en plus pouvoir. Soul s'assoit sur le peu de place qu'elle laisse dans le canapé. Il sent la brise de la fenêtre ouverte lui frôler le visage. Il constate inquiet que ces mains se remettent à saigner sans explication visible. Elle secoue sa tête dans tous les sens respirant difficilement. Elle met ces mains devant sont visages espérant certainement se protéger d'une attaque invisible. Elle laisse des traces de sang sur ces joues et ces yeux. Soul lui prend les poignets avec force. Il espère lui dégager son visage et s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal dans son cauchemar. Il commence à l'appeler et à essayer de la rassurer. Elle semble possédée et se défend comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle essaye de faire en sorte que Soul lui lâche les poignets, elle tente de lui donner des coups de pieds, de genoux. Soul est vraiment inquiet. Il a beau l'appeler, elle ne semble pas se réveiller. Il l'enroule dans le drap pour entraver ces mouvements. Il la sert dans ces bras en la berçant et en l'appelant. Il se sent impuissant face à sa détresse. Il sent la fatigue l'atteindre, il a vraiment besoin de repos. Elle se débat depuis un long moment et il en vient à se demander, si elle va réussir à reprendre le dessus et revenir à la réalité.

Elle lui mort l'omoplate de toutes ces forces. Soul glapit autant sous l'effet de la surprise que de la douleur. Il resserre son étreinte autours du corps de la jeune fille et serre les dents. Elle reste ainsi de longues minutes. Il sent son sang couler sur son épaule. Dans un effort de la dernière chance, il lui envoie des vagues de calme par son âme. Cela prend du temps mais semble fonctionner. Elle relâche la pression de ces dents, sa respiration ralentit, elle s'apaise. Après de longues minutes, elle finie par ouvrir les yeux semblant reprendre doucement le contact avec la réalité. Elle dévisage Soul un moment immobile cherchant certainement à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se détend lentement sous le regard encore inquiet de Soul qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle se laisse aller dans ces bras. Il est épuisé par le combat silencieux mais continu à avoir une étreinte sûr autours d'elle. Ils reprennent l'un et l'autre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Elle regarde curieuse la morsure sur l'épaule, elle dégage ces mains en sang pour palper la blessure, incertaine. Soul la laisse faire sans un mot s'appuyant sur le dossier, les yeux fermés et se détendant légèrement. Le combat a été dur et il se sent vidé. _C'est moi?_ Soul ouvre un œil pour la dévisager. Il hoche la tête.

« Mmmh. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. » ça voix est nonchalante, il murmure encore perturbé par la lutte qui venait de se produire. Elle semble chagrinée par son action mais ne fait rien pour s'éloigner de lui, ce qui lui convient parfaitement. Il suppose qu'elle a revécu des moments qu'elle a oublié.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as vue dans ton cauchemar. » Elle secoue la tête tristement. Ces cheveux lui cache les yeux. Soul pose sa main sur sa tête et lui met ces cheveux en bataille.

« T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave. » Elle regarde une nouvelle fois la morsure et se lève. Soul a une forte envie de l'arrêter mais il sent qu'il vaut mieux céder pour le moment. Il s'affale plus sur le canapé. Il se place dans l'angle, un bras sur le dossier et l'autre sur l'accoudoir. Il laisse sa tête partir en arrière. Il sent son corps lourd de fatigue et il est mort d'inquiétude. Son épaule le lance d'une douleur sourde. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Il aimerait vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui ai arrivé, au moins pour l'aider. Elle réapparait dans le salon et il trouve le courage de rouvrir les yeux. Elle a lavé le plus gros du sang qui lui recouvrait le visage et a bandé sommairement ces mains. Il la regarde s'assoir à côté de lui et se pencher sur son épaule. Elle ouvre la petite pharmacie. Elle a les mains tremblantes et un filet de sang coule de l'une d'entre-elle. Elle prend des compresses et du désinfectant pour soigner la blessure qu'elle a infligé à son arme. Il la laisse faire sans rien dire mais ces gestes hésitants ne lui échappe pas. Une fois satisfaite des soins qu'elle lui a prodigué en silence, elle s'assoit un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Soul trouve la force de bouger à son tour. Il attrape une des mains de la jeune fille et se met à son tour à la soigner. Il relève les yeux pour dévisager sa meister. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ces joues et son visage est assombrit par une peur panique. Soul se remet dans l'angle du canapé et l'attire contre lui. Elle se laisse guider incapable de réagir. Elle cale son front dans le creux de son cou, ramenant ces jambes pliés sur lui. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur_._ Je me sens terrorisée par quelque chose d'inconnue._ Soul lui met une main sur sa tête et l'autre sur ces cuisses. Il sent son âme instable s'agiter.

« Tout vas bien. Personne ne te toucheras. Personne ne te veux de mal. » Elle agrippe son T-shirt laissant quelques traces de sang au passage. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux, les yeux plongés dans le vide.

« Je veux que tu fasses les dernier test de Stein demain. » Elle se détache de lui et le regarde effrayée. « On ne sait jamais. Tout ce passera bien. » Il lui reprend une de ces mains pour la soigner. Elle renonce à protester certainement trop fatiguée pour le faire. Elle s'abandonne contre son torse et finit par s'endormir dans cette position. Une fois les soins procurés, Soul attrape la couverture et les enveloppe dedans, il cède ensuite face à la fatigue tenant fermement la jeune fille dans ces bras. Il a une main posée sur sa tête, le drap lui recouvrant son visage. Il est 5h du matin et ils sont épuisés l'un comme l'autre.

Maka se réveille le lendemain vers sept heures, elle se sent un peu nauséeuse. Elle se lève combattant au passage les bras musclé du jeune albinos qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de la lâcher. Il grogne lorsqu'elle s'échappe enfin mais se roule en boule sur le canapé et replonge dans le sommeil.

Elle va sous la douche sans trainer. Elle y passe beaucoup de temps prenant soin de bien soigner ces mains et d'éliminer la moindre trace de sang. Soul de son côté ouvre les yeux pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Il s'assoit et se frotte les cheveux. Il écoute de longue minute les bruits dans la salle de bain pour se rassurer. Il attrape le téléphone sur la table basse.

« Stein? »

« Oui? »

« C'est Soul. J'aimerais que vous passiez à l'appartement pour faire les derniers tests. » Stein reste silencieux un moment.

« Tu ne préfères pas qu'elle vienne d'elle-même? » Soul soupire. Bien sûr qu'il préférerait que se soit le cas mais il a besoin d'être rassurer.

« Venez. Elle... la nuit ne s'est pas bien passée. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré, je crois. » Le silence est de nouveau sa seule réponse.

« D'accord, mais je ne penses pas que ça se passe bien. » Soul raccroche. Il le sait pertinemment mais ça lui paraît urgent. Il l'entend sortir de la salle de bain.

« Maka, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ne te mets pas en colère. » Elle le regarde en s'immobilisant dans le couloir. Soul l'observe de son côté et finit par lui enlever la serviette des mains. Il lui sèche les cheveux obligeant Maka a baisser les yeux vers le sol. La jeune fille pose ces mains sur les bras de Soul pour le stopper. Elle sent qu'il cherche à lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaira pas. _Soul?_ Il sent son anxiété. Il soupire sans s'arrêter dans sa tâche. Il parle à voix basse.

« J'ai appelé Stein. » Elle lui attrape les mains et relève son visage pour lui faire face. Il ne laisse aucun doute à Soul, elle est furieuse._ Tu as peur que j'ai la rage?_ Il sent sa colère dans la vague d'âme qui accompagne ces pensées.

« Non, attend. » Elle s'éloigne lui jetant la serviette au visage. Elle rentre dans la salle de bain et s'y enferme. Soul donne un coup sur la porte.

« Maka. Ecoutes, s'il te plait. » Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre mais il voulait vraiment lui expliquer. La seule chose qui le rassurait dans la situation actuelle c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une petite fenêtre dans la salle de bain et donc pas de possibilité de fuite. Il n'était pas encore vraiment rassurer à ce sujet.

« Je suis inquiet, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait. » Il s'assoit le dos contre la porte. « Tu hurlais Maka, des sons presque inaudibles sortaient de ta bouche. » Il se cache les yeux. « Ils t'ont torturé, j'en suis quasiment sûr. Je veux juste être sûr qu'il n'y a rien de grave et d'invisible. » Il se relève et refait face à la porte. « Je comprends que tu sois en colère après moi mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. » Sa voix se fait un plus ferme. Il est rare qu'il impose quoi que se soit à sa meister mais ça lui paraît inévitable. Il a besoin d'être fixé et elle aussi. Il prend la direction de la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuné sommaire.

Stein arrive quelques minutes plus tard et c'est Soul qui ouvre. Le médecin voit le visage tendu de l'arme et comprend que ça ne va pas être simple et qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision.

« Elle s'est enfuie? »

« Non, non, elle est restée enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis que je lui ai dit que vous veniez. » Stein regarde le jeune homme curieux. Ils l'intriguent. Il a toujours été surpris par la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il ne supporterait pas de partager une relation si complète mais il ne peut que constater que c'est le seul moyen pour que Soul se détende et se montre sociable.

« Laisses lui le temps. Elle sortira quand elle sera prête. » Soul hoche la tête. Stein s'assoit dans le canapé pas vraiment surpris par la tournure de la situation

« Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là. » Il s'approche de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Maka, Stein est là, sort quand tu te sens prête. » Il commence à s'éloigner quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Elle lui fait face furieuse. Ces yeux lancent des éclairs au point qu'il se sent mal à l'aise.

«Maka? » Elle rabat sa capuche et lui passe devant. Elle se place face à Stein. Le message est clair, elle ne le fait que parce qu'ils ne lui laisseront pas le choix. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et regarde Stein faire avec un regard méfiant.

« Je ne te ferais rien. » Pour lui répondre, Maka sort une de ces lames qu'elle place sur sa gorge. Le message est clair, elle s'assurerait qu'il ne lui fera rien. Ils se fixent plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Soul revient après s'être changé et débarbouillé. Il pousse un grognement de stupeur.

« ça va Soul, pas de problème. » Soul se met contre un mur, croisant ces bras. Il regarde la scène prêt à intervenir au cas où. Stein s'éloigne mais Maka reste sur ces gardes. Il attrape une seringue. Le visage de Maka se décompose. Stein et Soul échangent un rapide regarde.

« Je vais juste te prendre un peu de sang, Pour l'analyser. » Elle resserre sa prise sur sa lame. Stein s'abaisse se plaçant lui même sur le chemin de l'arme.

« Tends ton bras paume vers le haut. » Elle s'exécute. Malgré, sa peur évidente, elle fait face. Soul a un sourire en coin en la voyant faire. Elle restait elle-même, faisant face à ces peurs. Stein plante la seringue et voit la main de la jeune fille trembler.

« ça va allez, je ne t'en prends qu'un peu. » Elle le regarde faire vraiment inquiète. Quand il a fini et s'éloigne, elle laisse retomber son bras visiblement soulagée. Stein décide de lui donner quelques minutes pour reprendre le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ces mains? »

« Elle a fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit et ces mains se sont mises à saigner sans raison apparente. » Stein se tourne vers la source de la voix rocailleuse. Il va lui poser d'autres questions quand il remarque son pansement qui dépasse de son col.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? » Soul répond sans un haussement de sourcil.

« Elle m'a mordu. Vous voulez du thé? » Le médecin regarde le jeune homme légèrement surpris. Soul ne semble pas porter le moindre intérêt à sa blessure.

« Non, merci. » Il se reconcentre sur le sujet premier de son attention.

« Je veux voir ta gorge pour finir. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Elle hoche la tête toujours inquiète. Le balafré s'approche d'elle avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas l'affoler. Elle le laisse faire et elle ouvre sa bouche, le couteau prêt à être planté dans son estomac. Il regarde intensément la blessure interne avant de reculer pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

« Je vais tester les échantillons, je vous tiens au courant dans la journée. » Soul hoche de nouveau la tête toujours inquiet et fatigué.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenue pour la suite de ma fanfiction ! J'espère que ça va répondre à vos attentes. Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stein rentre au labo l'esprit préoccupé. Les craintes de Soul sont fondés, elle a subit des modifications mais il ignore encore de quel ordre. Sa gorge a un aspect brûlé et il sait qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider à récupérer sa voix. Il va falloir qu'ils apprennent le langage des sourd-muets pour pouvoir parler à distance. D'un autre côté, elle semble ne pas éprouver de difficulté pour entrer en contact avec les autres. Autre chose qui l'inquiète, la couleur de son sang qui ne lui paraît pas naturelle, plus chargée. Il secoue le flacon qu'il tient dans les mains avec un air pensif. Toutes ces analyses à venir excitent son esprit tordu. Une idée atypique lui traverse l'esprit. Il aimerait dire la vérité à son sempai. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui cacher la vérité sur l'existence de sa fille. A chaque fois qu'il faisait face à son visage détruit par le chagrin, il sentait un sentiment de culpabilité désagréable et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ressentir de tel sentiment à l'égard de Spirit le surprenait mais ce dernier a toujours eu une place à part dans ces expérimentations ce qui pourrait expliquer cette désagréable sensation. La purification d'âme de la jeune fille n'y était peut-être pas étrangère non plus. Il s'approche de la porte de son labo quand elle s'ouvre violemment. Il se trouve face à une Marie échevelée qui le dévisage surprise. Il garde un air dégagé comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui? »

« Ah...Euh. Tu es rentré. » Il la contourne et reprend la discussion tout en posant le prélèvement de sang dans le frigo à côté du jambon et du beurre.

« Quel sens de l'observation. »

« Ne commence pas, j'ai été surprise. Shinigami veut te voir, c'est urgent. » Elle prend l'échantillon et le place sur l'étagère du dessus avec les autres échantillons de Stein. Stein hausse en sourcil en la regardant faire. Elle reprend. « C'est à propos de la nouvelle meister de Soul pour ce que j'ai compris. » Stein n'en demande pas plus et file rejoindre le maitre des lieux.

Il est face à Shinigami et à son fils qui affiche une mine particulièrement sombre. Stein sait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important. Il attend néanmoins patiemment qu'ils se décident à parler. C'est shinigami qui ouvre le bal.

« Il faut que tu étudies des prélèvement de Maka. »

« Je les ai, j'allais les analyser quand Marie m'a trouvé. »

« Je pensais que ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. »

« Comme dit Soul, la nuit ne s'est pas bien passée. Il lui a imposé de passer des examens. Elle s'est plus ou moins laissé faire. Elle lui fait a peu près confiance, ce qui est bien car ce n'était pas gagné au départ.»

« Elle va bien? »

« Physiquement, oui. A part ces blessures à la main qui se sont réouvertes pas de soucis. Par contre psychologiquement, il y a encore du travail. Son âme est vraiment instable. » Shinigami hoche la tête en enchainant.

« On a trouvé des pistes de réponses. J'aimerais que tu analyses le sang avant de t'en dire plus, pour vérifier. As-tu pu observer sa gorge? » Stein essaye de percer le mystère derrière les mots en vain.

« Oui. »

« Et? » Cette fois c'est Kid qui intervient. Stein sent que son élève est sur le point d'exploser de colère et d'impatience. Ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Il se demande vaguement ce qu'ils ont pu découvrir pour le mettre dans un tel état d'énervement. Son père le sent aussi et lui pose une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Kid se dégage de mauvaise humeur. Shinigami détourne l'attention de Stein.

« Sa gorge? »

« Elle a l'air brûlé. C'est bizarre c'est la première fois que je vois ce type de blessure. Je ferais bien un prélèvement pour l'étudier mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir qu'on ne pourra rien faire pour la soigner. C'est définitif. » Un silence lourd de sens suit l'annonce de Stein. Kid donne un coup dans l'unique meuble de la pièce, le miroir, en poussant un juron. Shinigami regarde son fils avec insistance. Stein attend calmement la suite des évènements.

« Va étudier les prélèvements et tiens moi au courant au plus vite. Nous verrons ce que nous mettons en place ensuite. »

« Pour Spirit? »

« On va attendre tes résultats. » Il soupire ce qui est plutôt inhabituel. « Il faut qu'on soit prudent. Il faut se débarrasser des sauveurs au plus vite mais intelligemment et cela dépendra en partie de la façon dont on annoncera les choses aux membres de Shibusen. De plus, vue son instabilité d'âme, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de brusquer les choses. Elle... » Il regarde toujours son fils qui maintenant le regarde dans les yeux. Il secoue la tête tristement. « Ne brusquons pas les choses, nous en reparlerons aux vues des résultats de Stein. » Ce dernier sort rapidement. Kid se tourne vers son père.

« Ils ont le droit de savoir. »

« Kid, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Black Star quand elle a été immobilisée à cause Arachnée? »

« Oui. » Sa réponse lui fend le coeur.

« Il a interférait dans une mission. »

« Je sais. »

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »

« Je sais. » La tension monte.

« Il faut attendre. »

« Je sais. » Il sort de la pièce toujours furieux. Les filles l'attendent dehors inquiètent. Elles n'ont pu que constater son énervement ce matin au réveil. Elles ne lui posent pas de question. Elles savent qu'il leurs dira en temps voulu.

* * *

><p>Soul est assis dans le canapé et regarde la télé l'air absent. Il finit par craquer à cause de la tension dans la pièce qui est palpable. Il regarde nerveusement sa meister assise devant la table basse pour travailler. Il approche sa main pour entrer en contact avec elle. Avant qu'il est pu la toucher, elle se tourne et lui fait face. Son regard lui indique clairement de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Il recule blessé dans son amour propre. Incapable de réfréner plus sa mauvaise humeur, il attrape le téléphone. Un match de basket avec Black Star devrait l'aider.<p>

* * *

><p>Stein fait face aux analyses perplexes. Il est debout incapable de prendre une décision. Il a d'abord passé plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque pour trouver le poison, du Norga. Pour sa décharge, cela fait plus de trente ans qu'on en a pas entendu parlé. Ensuite, il a fait les test de concentration trois fois. Le résultat qu'il obtient est inexplicable. Il a refait les tests trois fois. Ce poison est censé être mortel au-dessus d'une certaine concentration. Maka a deux fois cette concentration dans le sang. Si elle est encore vivante, elle devrait hurler de douleur ou sombrer dans un profond coma. Il se rassoit pour regarder les trois résultats. Le doute n'est pourtant pas possible. Il est scientifique tout doit pouvoir s'expliquer logiquement mais là, il a dû mal à mettre de la cohérence dans les éléments observés. Il a vraiment envi de la disséquer. Il sait qu'on l'en empêchera et ça le contrarie. Il joue avec le stylos avant de se décider à se lever pour rejoindre le shinigami et lui faire part de ces réflexions.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant que Stein rejoint shinigami, Soul rentre chez lui. Le match de basket a été un échec cuisant. Même Black Star qui n'est pourtant pas très perspicace, s'est posé des questions. Soul a fuit avant de lui laisser le temps de mettre trop d'ordre dans ces pensées. Il est pourtant pressée de s'assurer que la jeune fille est toujours présente dans l'appartement et inquiet de la façon dont vont se dérouler les choses une fois tout les deux dans la même pièce. Il envisage sérieusement de passer sa soirée dans sa chambre. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il regrette que ce soit le week-end.<p>

Il entre en faisant le moins de bruits possibles pour ne pas alerter inutilement sa colocataire. Il est surpris de ne pas la voir dans le salon. Il fait rapidement le tour des pièces et ne la trouvant pas, commence à paniquer. Il entend du bruit dans le salon et il s'y précipite. Il ne voit rien. Intrigué, il regarde plus en détail la pièce. Il trouve sa meister pétrifiée sous la table du salon, ces lames en forme de lune pointées face à lui. Il se baisse et avec douceur lui touche la main. Il sent son tremblement et sa panique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »_ J'avais peur, je voulais me protéger mais je me sens oppressée dessous. __Je …._ Soul lui sourit avec tristesse. Il attrape les lames pour les poser sur la table. Elle le laisse faire sans opposer de vraie résistance.

« Tout va bien. Il fallait me le dire que tu ne voulais pas que je parte. » Elle baisse le regard contrit toujours pétrifiée par la peur et sa claustrophobie. Il lui prend le poignet et la tire hors de sa cachette. Il la guide vers le canapé.

« Je te fais un thé. Calmes toi pendant ce temps. » Elle le regarde partir inquiète. Soul rabat la capuche de sa meister espérant l'aider à trouver la paix. Il s'en veut d'avoir été aussi bête et de l'avoir laisser seule. Il tourne de sombre pensée quand il est interrompu par un cris dans le salon. Il savait que ça allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Il l'a même trouvé particulièrement patiente. Mais ce n'est vraiment le moment.

« Scythe-kun, je veux rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi je ne peux pas? » Soul se précipite dans le salon. Maka et Blair se font face aussi surprises l'une que l'autre. Blair pousse un autre cri et cette fois-ci de ravissement et plante la tête de Soul dans son opulente poitrine.

« Blair! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Maka était rentrée. »

« Comment tu le sais? »

« Son odeur. » Elle ajoute face au regard stupéfait de Soul. « Elle m'a manqué. »

* * *

><p>Soul regarde d'un air désabusé sa meister endormie sur le canapé, Blair lovée contre elle. Il doit avouer qu'il est un peu jaloux. Elle ne le laisse pas s'approcher aussi facilement pourtant il fait bien plus d'effort que le chat. Il regarde par la fenêtre se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Demain, ils ont iront à l'entrainement. Il faut vraiment qu'il gagne en efficacité.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne soirée à tous


	5. Chapter 5

Voici, la suite. L'histoire avance doucement. Ceux qui doivent savoir apprennent le secret.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Stein fait face à Shinigami pour lui annoncer les résultats obtenus. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envi de le faire devant Kid qui a l'air déjà à bout de nerf. Il énonce calmement ce qu'il a pu observer. Elle ne reparlera jamais et il est impossible qu'elle soit encore en vie avec la dose de poison qui se promène dans ces veines. Shinigami soupire avant de faire le point sur ce qu'ils ont appris de leurs côtés grâce au prisonnier. Il faut décider ensuite de ce qu'il faut annoncer, à qui et comment. C'est shinigami qui ouvre le débat.

« Il faut le dire à Spirit. Il a le droit de savoir c'est sa fille. »

« Il va falloir y aller doucement où elle va le tuer. Elle a des réflexes aiguisées. » Les deux Dieux vivants dévisagent Stein avant de hocher la tête.

« Il faut également l'annoncer au Spartoi. » Shinigami soupire à l'énoncer de l'idée de son fils. Il le connait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne renoncera pas à cette idée.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est inévitable. Il va falloir être prudent, surtout avec Black Star. » Kid le regarde avant de lui répondre.

« On s'en assurera avec Soul. De toute façon, il faut qu'on y aille doucement. Son âme reste très instables. »

« Oui, et elle a les lames faciles, elle m'a menacé avec tout le long des examens. » Kid sourit se souvenant parfaitement de sa dernière rencontre avec ces lames en forme de lune. Shinigami reprend.

« Pour le moment, on se contentera d'eux. Ça me paraît déjà trop. Il faut garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. » Stein hoche la tête avant de renchérir.

« Oui, c'est un atout face aux sorcières et aux keshins. Il vaut mieux garder son existence secrète. » Kid enchaîne.

« Et, cela évitera de devoir gérer trop d'attaque des sauveurs à son encontre. » Il se souvient avec une grimace de la lance plantée dans son estomac.

« Nous commencerons par Spirit ce matin, puis le reste des spartois, demain matin. » Les deux autres regardent shinigami attendant la suite des évènements.« Kid, tu te chargeras d'organiser ça. Pour Spirit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le faire ici. Pour les autres, je te laisse voir avec Soul. »

« Cela veut dire que nous n'irons pas en cours lundi? »

« Oui, je veux que vous exécutiez une mission l'après-midi pour réévaluer ces capacités. Je sais que cela contrariera Soul mais on n'a besoin de duo opérationnel et je pense qu'on leur a laissé suffisamment de temps. » Kid frémit, que Soul soit contrarié à cette nouvelle est un euphémisme. Il répond néanmoins obéissant.

« Bien père. »

« On se donne rendez-vous dans deux heures. » Kid sort rapidement. Shinigami se tourne vers Stein.

« J'espère qu'elle le supportera. Je comprends votre impatience mais il faut prendre en compte ce qu'elle a subit. »

« Elle reste Maka, elle fera face comme toujours. S'il y a une chose qu'elle n'a pas perdu, c'est son courage. »

« Oui, et puis j'espère que plus elle sera soutenue, mieux ça ira. C'est une lourde charge qu'on a imposé à Soul. » Stein affiche un petit sourire.

« Il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre le faire à sa place de toute façon. »

« Je sais, je sais. Va chercher Spirit et demande lui de se montrer présentable. Il a l'occasion de renouer avec sa fille et de devenir le digne père qu'il devrait être. » Stein baisse la tête et part rapidement en quête de son sempai.

Stein arrive au bout d'une heure trainant la death scythe officielle derrière lui. Il a l'air misérable. Shinigami le regarde avec un air triste.

« Tu l'as trouvé où? »

« Au cabaret. » Il hoche la tête en réponse. Kid arrive une demi-heure plus tard avec Soul et Maka. Elle reste à proximité de son arme, un peu craintive. Une fois en place, shinigami prend la parole.

« Demain, on organise une rencontre avec les autres membres de votre équipe. »

« Oui, Kid nous l'a dit. »

« Il t'a dit également que vous passiez un test demain? » Soul se tourne vers Kid avec un regard mauvais. Kid détourne le regard gêné. Il n'a pas le courage de faire face aux regards furieux de Soul.

« Non, il a dû oublier. » Le ton est grinçant. Maka regarde les membres présents dans la pièce en retrait derrière son arme.

« Selon le résultat, nous prendrons une décision sur votre travail en équipe. » Soul regarde shinigami, la peur au ventre. Il sait que le résultat ne sera pas concluant. La main de Maka se resserre sur sa veste. Elle le sait aussi. Il essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais elle n'est pas dupe.

« Père, on reparlera peut-être de ça plus tard, non? » Kid essaye de changer le sujet de conversation, sentant la tension palpable. Maka fait face au shinigami cachée derrière sa capuche. Soul la pousse un peu plus vers shinigami. Elle lui fait face cachée derrière sa capuche. « Enlèves la s'il te plait. Il a le droit de savoir. » Elle se tourne vers Soul qui l'encourage du regard. Elle s'approche de l'homme au visage triste. Il la regarde avec un air absent. Elle le dévisage de longues minutes. Shinigami s'apprête à parler mais Soul fait signe de se taire. L'albinos a expliqué à Maka qu'il était son père. Elle l'a vue sur de nombreuses photos. Il avait l'air plus heureux. Soul lui a expliqué également qu'il trompait sa mère ce qui a causé des zones d'ombre dans leurs relations. Il lui a pourtant affirmé qu'il l'aimait profondément. Elle approche son doigt de son front, il la regarde surpris. Si personne de s'était occupé de faire les présentation, elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle l'aurait reconnu à l'aide des photos. Il a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans avec ces grandes cernes et son ton blafard. Son visage s'adoucit toujours caché par la capuche. Elle suppose qu'il devait savoir, elle est sensée être sa fille quand même. Elle finit par faire tomber sa capuche sur ces frêles épaules. Elle recule de quelques pas pour qu'il puisse la voir. Il reste figé de longue minute les yeux écarquillés.

« M...Maka? » C'est plus un murmure qu'autre chose. Elle hoche la tête incertaine.

« Comment, quand? » Elle lance un appel à l'aide à Soul d'un simple regard.

« Elle est muette le vieux, elle ne pourra rien te dire. »

« Quoi? » Sa voix semble reprendre vie au fur et à mesure. Il se tourne vers shinigami.

« On va en venir aux explications, nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence. » Soul et Maka se tournent vers lui la mine soucieuse. Spirit semble enfin reprendre vie. Ces yeux se mettent à briller puis des larmes se mettent à couler accompagnée de morve. Son visage prend sa mine d'adoration béate. Il se jette sur sa Maka avec un hurlement de joie. Une litanie sort de sa bouche. Soul et Stein réagissent trop tard et ils voient avec horreur l'homme se jeter sur sa fille. Le visage horrifié de Maka n'échappe à personne et ils craignent le pire. Soul regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus préparé à "ça". Il ferment tous les yeux lors de l'impact. Quand, ils les rouvrent, Spirit est étalé sur le sol et Maka se tient au-dessus de lui un livre à la main. Elle regarde perdue les autres membres présent dans la pièce. Soul s'approche et lui touche la main. _Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est un réflexe_. Soul explose de rire bientôt accompagné par un sourire sincère de Stein et de Kid. Spirit attrape le pied de se fille ne semblant pas vouloir être séparé d'elle plus longtemps.

« Bien, bien. » Le ton enjoué de Shinigami disparaît rapidement. « Vous devez savoir. » Il commence son récit. Au fur et à mesure que les mots tombent comme des guillotines, Spirit sert la cheville de la jeune fille pendant que Soul lui sert la main. Kid affiche un visage fermé, incapable de faire face à Soul. Curieusement, ce n'est pas Maka qui est le plus horrifiée, de toute façon elle ne se souvient de rien et elle n'arrive pas à se sentir impliquée dans ce que raconte shinigami. Par contre, les deux hommes en contact avec elle, affichent un regard tendu et sinistre. Shinigami ne leur épargne pas les détails et Kid le trouve cruel. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça ni l'un, ni l'autre. De longues minutes silencieuses suivent le récit de Shinigami. Spirit s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol, le visage sérieux. C'est un spectacle rare à voir en présence de sa fille. Soul attire Maka contre lui. Il comprend mieux son cauchemar, sa frayeur et il se trouve encore plus stupide de l'avoir laissé seule le lendemain. Les sentiments se bousculent dans la tête du père comme de l'albinos. Colère, horreur, crainte, besoin de protéger, vengeance. Ils sont incapables de faire un tris sur ce qu'ils ressentent et d'établir des priorités.

« Stein, une cigarette. » Ce dernier s'approche de son sempai, et lui tend une cigarette surpris. Il lui allume et Spirit la fume toujours avec un air sérieux. Soul doit admettre qu'il le trouve presque cool à cet instant. Maka toujours en décalage avec le reste du groupe, attrape la cigarette et l'écrase par terre. Elle fait face à son père les deux poing sur ces hanches. Elle tend un doigt pour toucher son front. _C'est pas cool de fumer_. Spirit la regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit avant de se ressaisir. Il se tourne vers le protecteur de sa fille adorée.

« Soul, tu as une mauvaise influence sur ma fille. Elle emploie le mot cool à tord et à travers. »

« Et, le vieux arrête un peu. Si elle l'utilise pour toi, c'est qu'elle n'a pas encore assez trainée avec la cool attitude personnifiée. Moi. » L'albinos pointe ces deux pouces vers lui dans un pose qui exprime clairement sa définition du mot cool. Spirit s'approche de Soul avec un air menaçant.

« J'espère que tu n'en as pas profité, petit crétin. »

« Et, commence... » Il finisse l'un et l'autre avec un livre dans le crâne. Maka regarde les livres dans ces mains avec un sourire admiratif. Kid observe la scène soulagée. Peut-être qu'ils vont pouvoir retrouver un semblant de normalité. Même après ça. Shinigami reprend la parole.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de donner tous les détails aux autres. » Maka serre la main de Soul. _Je ne veux pas leur mentir._ Soul la regarde inquiet. « Soul? » Il soupire avant de reporter les mots de sa meister. Quelques minutes suivent cette annonce.

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais gérer Black Star. » Les deux jeunes hommes répondent affirmativement. Soul reprend la parole.

« Nous devions allez nous entrainer. Si nous devons faire un test demain, je pense que quelques heures ne seront pas en trop. » Ils s'éloignent rapidement. Stein prend la parole.

« ça c'est mieux passé que prévu. »

« Un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis. » Kid les regarde s'éloigner avec suspicion.

« ça ne sait pas bien passé. Soul ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle. Vous n'arriverez pas à les séparer demain et ce même s'ils échouent aux tests. » Shinigami le reprend surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça? »

« Je l'ai vue dans ces yeux. » Spirit se relève en s'époussetant. « J'espère que j'aurais le droit de participer à la bataille contre ces sauvages qui ont fait mal à mon trésor. » Il affiche un sourire digne de Soul dans ces pires moments. Pour la première fois, Stein ressent un frisson de frayeur à la vue de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place des sauveurs quand il leurs fera face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci Mikan et a0umi pour vos encouragements, ça fait plaisir et me donne envie de vous faire découvrir la suite des aventures de nos héros. J'aime bien mon idée de représentation d'âme pour Maka mais votre retour et plus que bienvenue. Je reconnais, j'ai l'esprit un peu (beaucoup) tordu.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxx

Soul rentre fourbu de la journée d'entrainement, sa meister derrière lui. Il s'est passé quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'ensuite, ils n'ont même pas réussi à se synchroniser. Ils n'en ont pas parlé et la tension est palpable. Il n'ose pas lui faire face. Ils mangent en silence et Soul file dans sa chambre sans essayer d'entrer en contact avec elle. Il la fuit. Il se déshabille rapidement et s'affale dans son lit. Il est sur le dos. Il regarde le plafond un long moment avant de se couvrir les yeux avec son bras. Des larmes de frustration coulent sur ces joues. Il veut Maka, sa Maka. Celle sur qui il peut s'appuyer. Il sait que c'est elle. Son physique, son attitude, Black Star, Stein et Blair le mettent d'accord sur ce point mais il a un besoin physique de sentir la stabilité qui émane de leur ancienne soul résonance. Le combat contre la folie devenait de plus en plus dur et il a besoin de son soutien. Il ne sait plus quoi faire pour remédier à la situation. Il est inquiet à l'idée qu'on le sépare de la jeune fille lors des missions, il ne le supporterait pas. Il finit par se faire rattraper par le sommeil, un sentiment amère dans le cœur.

* * *

><p>Il se retrouve dans son âme. Il jette un regard à la pièce vide avant de se diriger vers le gramophone. Il regarde les 78 tours pour faire son choix. Soul est harcelé par le diablotin qui insiste lourdement pour qu'il joue. Il fait à peine attention au symbole de sa folie qui pourtant élève la voix et le tire par la manche.<p>

"SOUL, Soul, SOUL. Le piano appelle t'appelle. SOUL."

Le piano est caché derrière les rideaux et il n'a aucune attention d'y toucher. Il s'arrête un instant les yeux dans le vide. Il caresse les couverture des disques avec nostalgie. La pièce s'est encore assombrie depuis la dernière fois où Maka y a fait son apparition sous sa forme d'ombre. L'air de Blues qui retentit n'aide pas vraiment à améliorer l'ambiance. Il regarde sur le mur une grande photo d'elle dans sa longue robe noire. Après plusieurs minutes, il reporte son attention sur le 78 tours qu'il tient dans les mains. Il est particulièrement usé sur les bords ce qui témoigne de sa fréquente utilisation. Il va l'écouter, ça l'apaisera un peu. Pendant que Soul est plongé dans ces pensées en écoutant la musique sortant du gramophone, il n'a pas réalisé que le démon s'est arrêté de parler pour regarder l'intruse qui est apparue dans la pièce. Elle regarde Soul un peu gênée sans savoir quoi faire.

"Mmmh, mmmh." Il se retourne et par surprise, lâche son disque. Il se baisse pour le récupérer et s'assurer qu'il n'est pas abimé.

« Maka? »

« Oui, désolé. Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis arrivée ici. » Elle regarde la pièce avec intérêt. L'arme est surpris d'entendre sa voix. C'est son ancienne voix. Il suppose que c'est son esprit qui met en accord son apparence avec ces souvenirs. Elle ne semble pas y faire attention. « Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir. »

« Non, non, reste un peu. » Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil à côté du gramophone et un deuxième siège se matérialise à côté de la meister. Elle s'affale et le regarde. Fatiguée qu'il ne dise rien, elle décide de rompre le silence.

« Pourquoi des couettes? »

« Tu en portais toujours avant. »

« La robe est jolie. »

« Mmmh, mmh. » Il la regarde avec intensité et Maka devient mal à l'aise. Il est insondable et la fixe obstinément. Il se lève sans un mot et se dirige dans l'arrière salle. L'intruse le suit du regard sans oser sortir de son fauteuil. Soul s'assoie au piano et commence à jouer. Le diablotin silencieux jusqu'à maintenant se perche sur le piano et commence à battre la mesure.

« Dégage. » Le ton est métallique. Le diablotin fuit sans demander son reste. Quand le maître des lieux et dans cet état d'esprit, il vaut mieux s'éloigner sans demander son reste. Contrairement à lui, la meister s'approche du piano caressant lentement l'instrument du bout des doigts. Soul sent un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Elle commence à accompagner la mélodie en chantonnant. Soul lève la tête pour la regarder. Elle plonge ces grands yeux verts olives dans ces yeux rouges sangs, l'un jouant du piano et l'autre fredonnant. Ils sont hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre.

Si quelqu'un étudiait la respiration et le pou des adolescents endormis, il verrait que leurs cœurs battent à la même vitesse et que leurs poitrines se soulèvent au même moment.

Soul s'arrête enfin sans quitter sa meister des yeux.

« Tu te souviens? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, elle vagabondait souvent dans ma tête quand je me sentait seule dans la forêt. » Après quelques instants de silence, elle enchaine. « C'est de qui? »

« De moi. »

« C'est vraiment joli. » Soul ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

« Tu as toujours aussi mauvais goût en matière de musique. » Elle répond en maugréant.

« Si j'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Il rit de plus belle. Maka ne s'en offusque pas. Elle ne l'a jamais vue si détendu. Elle réfléchit un instant. « Viens voir mon âme, tu pourras me dire si elle a changé. » Soul prend un air gêné.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Tu ne m'y a jamais invité. »

« Oh. » Elle ne perd pas sa bonne humeur nouvellement acquise. « Et bien c'est l'occasion. » Elle attrape le poignet de Soul et le conduit à la porte. Sans hésiter, elle ouvre la porte et ils s'y engouffrent.

* * *

><p>Soul ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant l'âme de Maka. Elle est incroyablement compliquée. Elle est composée d'un tube au contour irrégulier qui monte très haut. Une lumière douce éclaire le tube comme sous la lumière d'un soleil printanier. Elle vient de différentes ouvertures qui s'égrainent tout autours. Le tube est traversé par des centaines de poutre plus ou moins larges qui relient les trous des uns aux autres. Il regarde Maka. Elle a une robe verte plutôt courte qui laisse ces longues jambes nues, lui a son habituel costume de shibusen. Elle n'a pas de cicatrices sur les mains. Un grand sourire s'étend sur son visage ce qui est plutôt inhabituelle. Soul ne l'a pas vue aussi souriante depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé. Pendant un instant, il a l'impression de revenir longtemps en arrière, à une époque plus douce. Il lui rend sa bonne humeur par un sourire en biais qui lui ressemble tant. Il décide de lui demander quelques explications sur ce qu'il découvre.<p>

« Comment ça marche? »

« C'est un peu compliqué en faite. » Il regarde la structure avec un air impressionné.

« ça, il me suffit de regarder ce qui m'entoure pour le voir. Je ne comprends pas comment ça peut fonctionner. » Elle rigole avec bonne humeur. Elle paraît ravie de lui faire visiter son âme.

«C'est un arbre géant. Chaque ouvertures mènent à des souvenirs qui sont enfermés dans des chouettes posées sur des branches. »

« Des chouettes? »

« Oui, des chouettes effraies » Il la regarde un peu perplexe. Il a dû mal à savoir comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver.

« Et, tes souvenirs sont rangés comment ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'ordre, je crois. Je sais juste où est ce que je cherche. »

« Je te le confirme, ton âme est incroyablement compliquée. » Elle sourit de nouveau. Il s'approche d'une ouverture en bas. Elle est condamnée par un nombre effrayant de planche en tout genre. « Et, ça c'est quoi? »

« Je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai oublié, il y a des chouettes sur la branche mais elles semblent endormies. La branche est recouverte d'une substance noire. » Elle s'arrête pensive. Soul pris d'une pulsion s'approche de l'ouverture son bras changé en lame. Il frappe dans le bois qui est aussi dur que du marbre. Le choc et la vibration lui laisse une sensation désagréable dans tout le corps. Il grogne. Sa meister s'approche un peu inquiète.

« ça va? »

« Oui, oui, une idée stupide. » Il regarde la trappe fermée avec un regard mauvais. Il soupire et se réintéresse au maitre des lieux. « Tu me montres comment ça marche. » Elle lui rend son sourire et se dirige sûr d'elle dans les planches. Soul la suit maladroitement effrayé à l'idée de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Ils arrivent devant une ouverture qui semble lui convenir. Soul sort sur la branche et reste perplexe. Autant à l'intérieur, une douce chaleur printanière illumine le tronc autant à l'extérieur, ils sont sous une claire nuit d'été. Maka s'est approchée de la deuxième chouette et la caresse avec plaisir. Soul s'approche en évitant soigneusement la première. Maka le regarde toujours ravie.

« Touches la. » Soul le fait. Rien ne se passe. Hormis la sensation de plumes sous ces doigts, il ne ressent rien. Il lance un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille. Elle le dévisage déçue.

« Tu ne vois rien? »

« Non. » La chouette hulule et se pose sur l'épaule de l'arme. Elle plante ces serres à l'endroit exacte où elle l'a mordu la veille. Il sursaute sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur. Soul voit un flux d'image apparaître devant ces yeux. Il repasse le jour de leur deuxième première rencontre par les yeux de sa meister. Il a vraiment l'air antipathique, il se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas fuit quand elle l'a vue. Il sourit avec nostalgie.

« Tu vois? »

« Cette fois, oui. » Elle sourit satisfaite. La chouette redescend sur son perchoir et Maka se remet à la caresser. La chouette hulule avec plaisir. Il regarde autours de lui et se tourne vers une chouette en particulier. Elle semble les observer avec intensité à quelques branches de là. Elle est plus grande et plus blanches que la normale. Maka suit son regard.

« ça c'est Grégory. »

« Grégory ? » Elle hoche la tête pour toute réponse.

« Il veille. » Elle rigole avec douceur. « Un peu comme toi en faite. Mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre, sa porte est condamner. » Soul la regarde fasciné. Il trouve que la chouette ressemble bien à sa meister. C'est un symbole de savoir et d'intelligente. Bien que magnifique à regarder, cela n'en reste pas moins des prédateurs, des tueurs. C'est aussi elle qui ont un sale caractère dans les dessins animés. Il se demande pourquoi il n'a jamais envisagé d'appeler sa meister vielle chouette, ça lui collait plutôt bien. Il sourit au moment où il se sent rappeler par la réalité.

Il se réveille dans son lit. Une douleur sourde pulse sur son épaule. Du sang coule à nouveau de la morsure qu'elle lui a infligé quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'en occupera demain. Il se concentre sur l'âme de sa meister. Il est satisfait de voir qu'il la ressent facilement. Il est soulagé. Tout le travail qu'ils ont fait n'a pas été vain. Il sourit en replongeant avec bonheur dans le sommeil. Cette fois personne ne vient le déranger.

xxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite des aventures. Pour mes fautes d'orthographes, toutes mes excuses mais ce n'est pas la matière où j'excelle. Si quelqu'un veut me corriger qu'il me le dise c'est avec plaisir. On verra comment on peut s'y prendre. Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me motivent à continuer.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxx

Soul est réveillée par des cris assourdissants dans sa chambre. Il est sept heures du matin et à priori Black Star est pressé que son arme sache pour sa meister. Il se blottit un peu plus sous la couette de mauvaise humeur. Il entend Tsubaki dans la pièce.

« Black Star, on s'est donné rendez-vous à neuf, il a l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir. »

« Mais, Tsubaki... » Quelques minutes suivent cette annonce. « En faite, je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais Dieu est tellement impatient. On ne devrait pas le faire attendre. » Soul et Tsubaki soupire en cœur. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il est réussi à tenir sa langue.

« Elle dort dans la chambre à présent? » Soul ouvre un œil avant de s'assoir précipitamment.

« Elle n'était pas dans le canapé ? » Tsubaki lui répond surprise, elle pensait qu'il lui permettait de dormir dans la chambre de Maka depuis le temps.

« Non, on n'a pas vue Akuma en rentrant. Tu pourrais la laisser dormir dans la chambre, ce n'est pas cool. Tu as du sang sur l'épaule Soul.» Soul ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre et se précipite dans le salon. Ne la voyant pas, il fait rapidement le tour des pièces. Il ne pouvait envisager qu'elle est fui, pas après les progrès qu'ils ont accomplis. Et Blair qui n'est pas là pour faire le chien chercheur. Il reste debout au milieu du salon incapable de prendre une décision. Black Star prend la parole, inquiet par l'agitation de son ami.

« Soul? » Il regarde Black Star. Il réalise avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Tiens toi tranquille Black, tu lui as fait peur en entrant comme ça. » Black Star et Tsubaki échangent un regard. Soul prend la veste de la jeune fille sur le dossier du canapé et s'accroupit pour regarder sous la table. Il fait face à sa meister effrayée cachée sous son drap. Soul lui tend sa veste et prend ces lames en demi-lune en échange.

« Tout va bien. Personne ne te veux de mal. Il parle plus qu'il ne mort. » Elle lui attrape la main. _Il m'a déjà mordu. Je ne peux pas, pas encore. _Soul soupire.

« Black Star, tu t'assois dans un coin, tu te tais et tu ne bouges pas. »

« Mais,... » Soul se tourne agacée.

« Pour être clair, tu n'as rien à faire là, tu sais déjà. Donc, soit tu deviens responsable de tes actes, soit tu sors. » Tsubaki les regarde surprise. Il n'est pas habituel de voir Soul faire preuve d'une telle autorité, surtout envers Black Star. Ce qui surprend le plus la jeune fille, c'est que son meister obéit. Il s'assoit docilement dans un coin, en tailleur les points sur les genoux. Soul attire sa meister hors de sa cachette. Elle donne l'impression à Tsubaki d'être aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Elle ne comprend pas trop ce qu'elle peut apporter à Soul. Ou à Black Star pour qu'il se montre si respectueux. L'albinos dit quelques mots à la jeune fille en la guidant vers le canapé. Il se tourne ensuite vers Tsubaki.

« ça te dérangerais de l'aider avec le petit déjeuné ? Elle n'ai pas encore à l'aise avec la cuisine. » Soul regarde Black Star. « Elle me dit qu'elle veut bien être en ta présence, si tu ne l'approches pas trop et ne te montres pas trop remuant. » Il regarde Tsubaki. « Prends ce que tu veux et pour vous aussi. S'il y a un problème, appelles moi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle avait l'impression de recevoir des consignes pour garder un enfants en bas âge pour une semaine. Elle espère sincèrement qu'elle va avoir des explications parce qu'elle n'y comprend rien.

* * *

><p>Toute l'équipe est dans le salon attendant la nouvelle. Enfin, surtout les filles étant donné que les garçons savent déjà la vérité sur Maka. Ces derniers ont d'ailleurs commencé une partie de jeux vidéo pour passer le temps. La jeune fille est encore sous la douche, il est à peine 8 heures et demi.<p>

Soul tourne en rond dans le salon nerveusement. Il a essayé de préparer psychologiquement sa meister à cette rencontre mais il a peur qu'elle panique. Du bruit se fait entendre et Maka entre dans la pièce principale. Elle est habillée d'une simple serviette et d'une mine soucieuse. Elle regarde rapidement les personnes dans le salon qui la dévisagent surpris. Elle s'approche de Soul. Il ne lui a pas échappé que ces mains sont en sang. Il les attrape en les observant avec douceur. Elle le laisse faire confiante.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » _Je ne sais pas, je sentais les âmes dans le salon et brusquement, les plaies se sont réouvertes_. Soul fronce les sourcils. « Je t'ai déjà dit de te couvrir quand tu sorts de la salle de bain. » _Mais je vais mettre du sang partout_. Soul soupire. « Tsubaki, tu veux bien...? » Elle les regarde successivement.

« C'est vraiment, elle? » C'est Black Star qui lui répond.

« Oui. » Soul reprend.

« On n'expliquera tout dès qu'elle sera soignée et dans une tenue descente. » Maka suit Tsubaki à la salle de bain visiblement aussi mal à l'aise l'une et l'autre.

Elles reviennent un quart d'heure plus tard, Maka le visage découvert et les mains bandées. Elle s'assoit à côté de Soul et regarde les autres nerveuse. Kid prend la parole.

« Bien, comme vous avez pu le constater nous avons retrouvé Maka. » Liz fronce les sourcils.

« ça, on voit mais qu'est-ce que...? »

« Elle a été kidnappée par les sauveurs. Mon père ne voulait pas que vous en sachiez plus mais elle a insister. Je suis d'accord avec son choix. Je vous demanderais de garder la tête froide et de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. » Il se tourne vers Black Star. « Nous avons fait une promesse Soul et moi. Ne nous met pas en porte à faux. Nous la vengerons en temps et en heure. » Tsubaki affiche une mine soucieuse.

« Vous m'inquiétez, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Pourquoi elle ne peut pas parler? » Cette fois c'est Patty qui réagit. Le regard grave de Soul et Kid contraste avec le regard de Maka. Elle est méfiante mais ni triste, ni en colère. Kid se lance dans ces explications. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans le récit leurs visages s'assombrissent pour atteindre le niveau de Kid et Soul. Black Star se lève et donne un coup dans le mur. Kid le regarde avant de prendre la parole.

« Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Nous ne laisserons pas les choses telles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui mais laisse le temps à mon père de constituer les listes. » Black Star paraît sur le point d'exploser. Quelque chose interpelle Tsubaki.

« Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça face à Black Star ? » Ils se tournent tous pour regarder l'ami en question. Il regarde ces chaussures comme un enfant pris en faute. En quelques mots, Soul explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Le silence tombe dans la pièce. Les regards qui pèsent sur Black Star sont lourds de significations. Maka touche le bras de Soul. Il tourne la tête dans sa direction plongeant son attention dans ces grands yeux verts. Kid qui suit la scène de loin attend patiemment. Il sait que Soul leur transmettra ces paroles si c'est nécessaire.

« Elle dit qu'il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Il la prenait pour une menace. » Elle regarde Black Star dans les yeux pendant que Soul parle. «Tant qu'il ne se comportera pas comme un sauvage, il n'y aura pas de problème. »

« Je m'en occupe. » Black Star regarde un peu apeuré son arme. Elle le regarde sans douceur ce qui est très inhabituelle. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux pour lui de faire attention à ces fesses. Il baisse la tête soumis face à la colère froide de son amie. Liz embraye.

« Donc, maintenant on va fêter ça? » Kid sourit face au regard enjoué de Liz. Il est rassurant pour tout le monde d'avoir l'équipe au complet.

« Non, désolé. » Patty se met à bouder, tenant ainsi compagnie à sa sœur. « Tout d'abord, on garde l'identité de Maka secrète pour le moment. De cette façon, il sera plus simple de la protéger. Deuxièmement,... » Il hésite un instant, Soul l'encourage du regard. « Nous devons faire un test pour savoir si Soul et Maka continu de faire équipe en permanence ou si Soul continuera à tester d'autres meisters. »

« Quoi? » Black Star et Liz réagissent en même temps. Tsubaki poursuit.

« Mais avec ces mains? » Soul répond à ces inquiétudes.

« Elle dit que ça ira. Elle estime que les blessures sont superficielles. » Elle se tourne vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Les blessures sont profondes, c'est moi qui les ai soigné. »

« Et, elle me dit que ça va. » Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête. « Écoutes Tsubaki, je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'accord mais je ne pense pas que les règles classiques s'applique encore à elle. Je lui fais confiance. » Kid fronce les sourcils, il sent qu'il ne leur dit pas tout. Il soupire. Il s'en contentera. Il faudra du temps pour que Maka s'habitue à la présence d'autant de personne. Ce qui rassurait le fils du shinigami, c'est qu'à priori tant que Soul n'est pas loin, elle se laissera faire.

* * *

><p>Ils sont sur le lieux de la mission, un petit bois. Ils doivent venir à bout d'une sorcière en équipe. Avant d'entrer dans le bois, Kid se tourne vers les autres. Il est toujours meneur et aime toujours aussi peu cette place.<p>

« Cette mission ne peut pas être un échec. »

« Oui. » Ils répondent à l'unisson. Maka les regarde avec un air surpris.

« Soul, Maka commencez. » Maka sursaute en entendant son nom. Elle attrape Soul qui s'est transformé. Les sensations qu'elle ressent en le prenant sont différentes.

« Kid laisse nous cinq minutes, s'il te plait. » Kid fronce les sourcils mais ne relève pas. Il leurs laissera une heure s'il faut. Maka fait tournoyer la faux avec facilité. Soul sent son âme un peu déstabilisée.

« C'est normal, tu réapprends juste à m'utiliser à pleine puissance. » Elle déclenche une résonance. Une faux translucide apparaît. Elle a une forme de demi-lune plus grande que par le passé même si ces contours ne sont pas nets. Le sourire qu'elle affiche rassure ces compagnons de voyage. Soul reprend sa forme initiale. Il s'adresse à Kid au travers de la lame.

« On s'arrête à ce niveau pour le moment, son âme manque trop de stabilité pour qu'on aille plus loin. On est prêt. » Kid les regarde impressionné. Ils dépassent tous leurs espoirs, personne n'a réussit à obtenir une demi-lune de taille respectable depuis bien longtemps. Il se détend un peu.

« On tente la résonance en groupe. » Kid et Black Star se rejoignent. Ils arrivent tant bien que mal à tenir une résonance à peu près stable. Maka essaye de se joindre à l'équipe mais le lien se rompt, les projetant contre les arbres. Les meisters se relèvent maladroitement. Kid et Black Star ressentent une légère douleur à la tête.

« On va s'arrêter là. »

« Kid, elle veut réessayer. »

Ils retentent trois fois mais le résultat est le même. L'âme de Maka est trop instable pour maintenir le contact. Kid se relève, une nouvelle fois et s'époussette.

« Je me demande comment vous faites pour vous synchroniser. » Son mal de tête empire et il se doute que c'est la même chose pour Black Star. Il sait également que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne diront rien, trop content de la voir si têtue dans l'atteinte de son objectif. Il s'approche et se connecte une nouvelle fois à Black Star. Cette fois-ci plutôt que créer une résonance directe, elle utilise Soul en tampon. Elle inverse leur position dans la chaine. Le lien semble à peu près stable. Bien loin de leurs anciennes capacités mais il semble suffisamment solide pour supporter un combat. Une fois de retour à la normal. Black Star exprime à voix haute les doutes de tous.

« C'est possible ça normalement? » Kid se racle la gorge.

« Il ne me semble pas mais je pense qu'on va faire comme-ci. » Soul regarde sa meister qui affiche un sourire satisfait. Il a envie de la prendre dans ces bras mais retient sa pulsion. Ce ne serait pas cool.

xxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le combat face à la sorcière. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Grand merci à Mikan qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger les fautes.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensemble, ils font face à la sorcière. Il faut un peu de temps pour que ceux qui se souviennent retrouvent des sensations presque familières. Ils sont maladroits dans leurs gestes et les actions qu'ils mènent en groupe. La sorcière ne leur simplifie pas la tâche car elle est puissante. Plus que ne s'y attendait Kid, pour être honnête. Il soupçonne son père de vouloir séparer Soul et Maka et il se doute de la raison. Séparés, Shibusen ne sera plus obligé d'envoyer Maka en mission et ils pourront la garder sous protection dans l'enceinte de la ville. Autant pour Soul, on ne peut pas faire autrement que de le mettre sur des missions d'un certain niveau, autant Maka, ils peuvent se permettre de la garder en réserve seulement pour les missions très spécifiques à fort niveau de folie. Kid peste intérieurement de ne pas avoir vu ce coup venir. Il essaye de redonner du courage à l'équipe autant qu'à lui-même.

« Il faut rester concentré. Elle a des points faibles. » La voix de Soul résonne au travers de sa forme d'arme.

« L'eau. Maka pense que l'eau pourrait permettre d'en venir à bout. » Kid prend du recul pour observer la situation laissant ses acolytes maintenir la sorcière sous le feu de leurs attaques coordonnées. La sorcière manipule l'argile avec talent. Elle la fait changer de forme avec beaucoup de facilité. La terre prend la forme successive de bouclier, de soldat ou d'arme. Effectivement, l'eau pourrait être une solution permettant de diluer l'argile. Le seul problème c'est l'absence totale d'eau dans la zone de combat.

« Black Star, trouves de l'eau. » Le ninja hoche la tête et attend que Kid soutienne Maka avant de partir à toute vitesse. La voix de Soul résonne une nouvelle fois après quelques minutes de combat intensif.

« Il en a trouvé. » Kid hausse un sourcil mais ne relève pas. La jeune fille a du mal à savoir ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'est pas. C'est une force car elle n'est pas limitée par la façon de penser de Shibusen mais d'un autre côté Kid n'a aucune idée de ses réelles capacités. Son âme instable accentue encore le flou qui l'entoure.

« Où ? »

« Au nord-est. Il nous attend. » Kid se met au sud-ouest et commence à canarder la sorcière à pleine puissance bientôt soutenu par Maka qui s'assure qu'elle ne change pas de direction. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la rivière, Black Star attire la sorcière dans l'eau grâce à son ombre. Elle devient incapable de combattre efficacement et les spartois reprennent rapidement le dessus. Elle est vaincue et la mission est remplie. Ils tombent tous sur le sol et le lien est rompu. Les armes reprennent leur forme initiale. Les meisters ont de nombreuses égratignures sur le corps. Une partie non négligeable d'entre elles ont été infligées par les autres membres de leur équipe. Il a été difficile au départ de trouver des repères et de mener des actions réellement efficaces.

« C'était bizarre d'entendre Maka parler dans ma tête. » Black Star dévisage la jeune fille avec curiosité. Hormis Soul, personne n'a l'habitude de communiquer avec la meister muette.

« Elle a réussi à entrer en contact à distance? » Kid aimerait comprendre rapidement toutes les possibilités de la jeune fille. Soul lui répond.

« Je n'ai rien entendu mais elle m'a rapporté la conversation qu'ils ont eu. Par contre, ça ralentit sérieusement ses mouvements. Je surveillais ses arrières mais c'était juste. »

« La prochaine fois, il faudra prévenir et on combattra différemment. » Black Star acquiesce pour renforcer la réflexion de Kid.

« Tu penses que ça suffira pour ton père? » Tous les autres se tournent vers le fils du Shinigami avec une mine anxieuse. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit leur dire. Il suppose que oui mais parfois il a du mal à le comprendre. Soul le dévisage avec inquiétude. Kid sait combien c'est important pour lui. Pour eux, pour être exact. Ils ne se sont jamais sentis aussi entier dans un combat depuis sa disparition.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois. » Le message est clair, Kid n'est pas sûr et ils ne sont pas sortis d'affaire. Le groupe se relève pour prendre la direction de Shibusen. Maka s'affole brusquement. Soul, par réflexe, la ceinture et lui fait tomber sur le sol les lames qu'elle braque dans le vide. Il essaye de la maintenir en place mais elle se débat, effrayée par quelque chose d'invisible pour le moment. Pour essayer d'apaiser ses craintes, il ramène sa capuche sur son visage mais le résultat n'est pas franchement concluant. Black Star et Kid, d'abord surpris, réagissent. Le ninja s'approche pour aider Soul.

« Non, Black recules. » L'avertissement arrive trop tard et Maka lui mord jusqu'au sang son avant-bras. Il serre les dents pour n'émettre aucun son. Soul reprend toujours en luttant contre sa meister déchainée. « Ils arrivent, occupez-vous d'eux. »

« Qui? »

« Les sauveurs. »

Kid se tourne dans une direction. Black Star se dégage rapidement de la mâchoire de son amie et fait face dans l'autre direction. Soul essaye de calmer la jeune fille en vain. Ils sont tombés à genoux sur le sol et Soul essaye de la maintenir en place en lui faisant le moins de mal possible. Cet état de panique si inhabituel chez la jeune fille, l'effraie un peu.

« Ca va aller. Personne ne te fera de mal, on va te protéger. » Il aimerait transformer son bras en lame mais il a peur qu'elle se blesse en se débattant. Les sauveurs arrivent le sourire aux lèvres et les armes braquées sur eux. Ils sont quatre. Kid donne les ordres comme d'habitude. Aucun des spartois n'en a jamais fait la remarque mais la finesse des ordres instinctifs de Maka transmis par le son de Soul manquait dans bien des combats.

« Black Star, on ne les tue pas. Ils ne sont pas sur les listes et ils pourraient avoir des informations intéressantes. »

« Ca va être dur. » Il jette un dernier regard à Soul qui fait son possible pour empêcher sa meister de fuir. Son œil se change et la folie commence à s'éveiller.

« Black Star... » Tsubaki répond à l'inquiétude de Kid.

« Ca va aller, il reste sous contrôle. » Ils se lancent face aux hommes prêts à leur faire le plus de mal possible. Soul pendant ce temps semble soulagé. Elle a arrêté de se débattre pour les regarder faire face aux homme qui lui font si peur. Il ne lâche pas son étreinte de peur qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et retente de fuir. _Il est fou._

« Juste un peu, ce n'est pas la première fois. » _Il gagne en puissance mais il perd en vitesse en cherchant à se contrôler._

« Normalement, tu nous aides à nous maintenir sains d'esprit. » Elle se tourne pour lui faire face. Sa capuche étant retombée sur ces épaules lors du combat, Soul voit sa mine sérieuse. L'arme change son bras en lame, au cas où un des hommes échappent à l'attention de ces amis. Elle pose délicatement ses mains dessus comme pour se rassurer. Il frissonne peu habitué aux contacts à cet endroit. _Je devrais pouvoir l'aider._

« Ne te forces pas. » Elle se cale dans ses bras, lui tournant de nouveau le dos. _Protèges moi_. Il sent l'intonation de la meister ressortir et il affiche un petit sourire en coin.

« Comme tu veux. » Soul resserre son étreinte autours de la jeune fille. Elle ferme les yeux et cherche l'âme de Black Star. Elle la frôle avec douceur prenant soin à ne pas effacer toutes les traces de folie pour lui laisser sa puissance. Il ne leurs faut pas longtemps pour venir à bout des quatre importuns. Les sauveurs, particulièrement abimés, sont attachés par Tsubaki aux pieds de Kid. Maka rouvre les yeux et Soul l'aide à se remettre sur ces pieds. Elle semble ailleurs. La jeune fille s'écarte de son arme et à la surprise de tous sauf de l'intéressé se dirige vers Black Star. Son œil droit est toujours en forme d'étoile et sa respiration saccadée. Elle pose ses deux mains sur ses tempes. Il pose son front sur le sien fermant les yeux. Ils restent ainsi immobiles de longues minutes. Personne ne bouge dans un premier temps. Patty et un des sauveurs commencent à ouvrir la bouche. Kid en assomme un et Liz fait taire sa sœur d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Black Star rouvre les yeux redevenus normaux et plonge dans ceux de Maka grands ouverts.

« Bon retour parmi nous. » _Merci_. « Je te protégerais, je ne permettrais pas qu'ils reposent ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi. » _Soul s'en assure aussi_. Il lui sourit.

« Nous la protégerons tous. » Kid reprend d'une voix solennelle. Tsubaki et Soul échangent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savent vraiment ce qu'ils ont vécus dans leur enfance mais ils se doutent qu'il y a certainement des tonnes de non-dits. Black Star attrape les mains de la meister et les lâche à hauteur de poitrine. Il s'éloigne de la jeune fille en affichant un sourire narquois.

« Je pense que c'est bon à présent. Si on continue, il va certainement imploser. » Liz rit sous cape. Maka penche la tête pour marquer son incompréhension. Elle est complètement perméable à ce genre de réflexion. Le jeune homme en question s'approche de sa meister un lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui paraît amusé par la situation.

« Ne t'occupes pas de ce que peut raconter cet imbécile. Il est temps de rentrer. » Il a toujours sa main changé en lame et il ne paraît pas vouloir se retransformer. Kid hoche la tête et prend la direction du convois, les deux filles au poing au cas-où. Tsubaki suit avec les quatre prisonniers, Black Star derrière. Il a ramassé les lames de Maka et semble prêt en faire usage si nécessaire. Derrière, Soul et Maka ferment la marche. Elle paraît fatiguée et cela n'échappe pas à son ami protecteur. Il hésite entre la prendre sur son dos ou garder son bras transformé lorsqu'une camionnette arrive à leur niveau. La portière s'ouvre laissant apparaître Sid.

« Mettez-les derrière et prenez vos moyens de locomotions habituels. » Quatre hommes lourdement armés descendent pour prendre le relais. La camionnette s'éloigne les abandonnant dans le bois.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Soul s'installe avec plaisir sur la moto, sa meister derrière lui.<p>

« Ca va aller? » Elle passe sa main sous sa chemise pour entrer en contact avec sa peau. _Oui. _Soul démarre le moteur en direction du bureau de Shinigami. Ils ont fait des progrès immenses en quelques jours, plus que pendant tout le mois écoulé, pourtant le verdict du Dieu de la mort l'inquiétait encore même si Kid s'est voulu rassurant. Il roule à une vitesse modérée s'assurant que sa meister le tienne fermement. Les deux autres ont remarqués la baisse d'allure et instinctivement se règlent à leur vitesse pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

xxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite. De nouveau merci à Mikan pour avoir pris le temps de le corriger ! Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le groupe fait face au Shinigami, anxieux. Lui les regarde indécis. Il ne veut pas que Maka soit mise sur trop de missions mais si elle fait équipe avec Soul, c'est une obligation. Pourtant, il n'a pas vraiment de raison de les séparer, ils ont fait ce qu'on leurs avait demandé. Cela le contrarie particulièrement même s'il sait que personne n'est de son avis. Même Stein, ce qui n'est pas courant. Certes, ils ont réussi à tuer une sorcière d'un certain niveau mais difficilement. Il y a quelques mois, cela n'aurait été qu'une mission de routine pour eux. Pour ajouter à ses doutes, les sauveurs sont arrivés rapidement et il n'est pas assez optimiste pour se dire que ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence. Sid les a rejoint rapidement après le combat et Shinigami est soulagé de voir qu'ils ont réussi à prendre le dessus sans difficulté. Il les regarde et soupire intérieurement. Il espère que l'interrogatoire des prisonniers donnera quelques réponses utiles.

« Vous avez réussi le test. » Le soupir de soulagement des adolescents ne lui échappe pas. « Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer à présent. Vous avez cours demain » L'épuisement de la jeune fille ne lui a pas échappé. Lorsque les jeunes sont sortis, il se tourne vers Stein.

« Fais le maximum. » Stein sort avec un rictus peu engageant sur les lèvres. Shinigami rechigne à utiliser des méthodes aussi rudes mais parfois elles sont inévitables.

* * *

><p>« Ma...Akuma. » La jeune fille se tourne vers son père. Il la regarde avec la tête de quelqu'un qui veut demander quelque chose de délicat. Soul se tourne vers les autres.<p>

« Partez devant, on vous rejoint. » Spirit répond à Soul avec un sourcil levé en signe de désapprobation.

« Tu peux y aller aussi, je ne te retiens pas. »

« Commences pas le vieux. »

« Eh ! Petit crétin égoïste… » Il s'approche l'un vers l'autre, l'air menaçant. Maka ne comprend pas pourquoi ils se conduisent comme ça l'un envers l'autre. Elle voit pourtant dans leurs âmes combien ils se respectent en vérité. Vue son état de fatigue, la meister n'est même pas sûre d'avoir envie de chercher une explication. Elle attrape la chemise de Soul. Elle sait que ça suffira. Il s'arrête instantanément reportant son attention sur la jeune fille et soupire. Elle est fatiguée et le rappel à l'ordre ne lui échappe pas. Il se tourne vers la Death Scythe officielle et reprend un ton plus bas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez? »

« Je veux lui parler seul à seul. » Soul est ennuyé, ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas le laisser avec elle mais il se doute qu'elle ne voudra pas. Sans surprise, il sent des doigts sur sa main. _Pas maintenant. Je veux dormir et il est fatiguant de parler de cette façon_. Il se tourne vers Spirit.

« Désolé mais pas pour le moment elle est fatiguée. Il serait préférable de faire ça à un autre moment. » Spirit s'apprête à répondre quand il remarque que sa fille se colle un peu plus au jeune homme. Il renonce la mort dans l'âme.

« Oui, je comprends. J'aimerais juste lui parler. C'est ma fille et je n'ai pas pu discuter avec elle depuis son retour. » Soul le regarde gêné.

« Ça va faire bizarre de vous voir ensemble. Il pourrait y avoir des rumeurs. » Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges perdent le peu d'éclat qu'ils avaient. Évidemment, il sait que le jeune garçon a raison mais c'est une situation difficile à accepter.

« Ah oui, je suis bête. » Il les regarde un instant avant de prendre congé. Soul regarde la jeune fille avec attention. Spirit comprend qu'elle lui dit quelque chose et préfère attendre un retour de l'arme. Il est jaloux de leur connexion. L'albinos échange un sourire rassurant avec la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers l'adulte.

« Elle me dit que ça devrait pouvoir avoir lieu à l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, je sortirais rejoindre Black Star pour faire des trucs cools. » Spirit le regarde plein d'espoir.

« Et, quand? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il réfléchit en regardant la jeune fille. « Demain soir peut-être? » Spirit le sent hésitant.

« On verra. Appelles moi quand elle se sentira prête. » Soul hoche la tête avant de s'éloigner avec la petite meister.

Il rentre en début d'après-midi à l'appartement et Maka plonge avec délice dans son lit qui est toujours le canapé du salon. Pour la laisser récupérer, Soul décide d'aller dans sa chambre pour décompresser. Après une heure d'écoute intensive de musique, il entend du bruit à la fenêtre et y découvre Black Star.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je voulais te voir et vue sa tête de déterré tout à l'heure, je suis sûr qu'elle doit dormir sur le canapé. » Soul sourit avant de le reprendre par principe.

« Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça. »

« Bah, au pire c'est un coup de Maka-chop. » Soul élargit encore son sourire. Les choses rentrent doucement dans l'ordre même s'il sait qu'il ne retrouvera pas sa vie d'avant.

« Et bien, que veux-tu me dire? »

« Il faut qu'elle dorme dans sa chambre. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème. »

« Je veux faire un jeu vidéo maintenant et je ne peux pas. Dieu aime faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut. » Soul le regarde incapable de savoir si cette excuse est vraiment sincère.

« Et donc, tu comptes faire quoi ? L'attacher à son ancien lit ? » Black Star prend un air sérieux ce qui n'est jamais bon signe.

« Ce serait effectivement la façon la plus simple. » Soul voit ces craintes se réaliser.

« Black Star. »

« Je rigole, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. »

« Où tu veux en venir alors? »

« Elle a l'air d'être à l'aise chez Shinigami. »

« Oui. »

« On va faire pareil. »

« A savoir? »

« On va peindre les murs. » Il a l'air ravi de son idée. Soul lui reste dubitatif. « Pendant ce temps, Tsubaki et elle iront acheter des vêtements.»

« Ça tu n'y a pas pensé tout seul. »

« Touché, c'est Tsubaki. » Soul soupire. Elle a besoin de repos et donc de calme, le plan de Back Star ne lui parait pas être compatible avec ce projet.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Il finit par se laisser embarquer par son meilleur ami laissant sa meister endormie dans le milieu du salon. Comme le dit le proverbe : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Il revient avec de la peinture et un doute énorme sur la justesse de l'idée de Black Star. Maka les regarde se diriger dans son ancienne chambre avec intérêt. Elle s'approche de Soul visiblement inquiète. Il remarque qu'elle a l'air d'avoir bien récupérer et il est rassuré._ Black Star va vivre avec nous._ Il rigole.

« Non » Ils regardent Black Star qui a bien décidé à devenir artiste peintre. Liz et Patty arrivent à cet instant.

« Tsubaki arrive avec de la nourriture. » Black Star crie sa joie. Liz donne un petit coup à Soul. « Tu n'envisageais pas à le laisser faire seul? »

« Je t'avoue qu'il m'a pris de court et que je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout. »

« Patty va l'aider. » Soul lève un sourcil septique. Il ne voit pas en quoi Patty va être d'une grande aide surtout combinée à Black Star. Il prend une grande décision.

« Je vais les aider. » Liz sourit à son inquiétude justifiée.

« Ça me parait plus sage. Moi, je vais faire les magasins avec Tsubaki et notre demoiselle planquée derrière son ange gardien. » Elle regarde la jeune fille qui se protège derrière Soul. Elle est complètement perdue et ne prend pas la peine de le cacher. Soul se frotte derrière le crâne.

« Aaaaaahhhhh. » Il regarde sa meister. « Il vaut mieux les laisser faire, c'est le plus simple et il faut que tu ailles avec elle sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'elles vont prendre mais ça ne va pas te plaire. »

* * *

><p>Il est plus de minuit quand ils partent enfin. Soul regarde le travail dans la chambre. Elle est presque finie. Ils ont choisis le thème de la nuit. Il est agréablement surpris du résultat et du talent de peintre de Patty. Les quatre murs et le plafond sont bleu nuit et Patty a réalisé une fresque noire représentant l'ombre d'une forêt. Tsubaki a mis une plante dans un coin pour donner un côté plus réaliste. Maka regarde la chambre de longues minutes. <em>Je crois que je pourrais dormir là.<em> Soul sourit. _Tu penses que je peux enlever les meubles et mettre la tente. _Il grimace. Il suppose qu'il y a encore du travail mais c'est mieux que rien. Il s'en contentera. Elle l'entoure de ses bras et se blottit contre son torse. Soul est surpris mais lui rend son étreinte avec bonne grâce.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Elle glisse ces doigts frais sous son T-shirt entrant en contact avec son dos. _Il y a eu beaucoup d'agitation aujourd'hui. Je suis contente qu'ils soient partis_.

Soul comprend et il la laisse se ressourcer un peu avant qu'ils ne se dirigent dans leurs lits respectifs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite de leurs aventures. il y a quelques références à l'histoire précédente. Je suis preneuse de toutes remarques concernant cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvard est satisfait de voir le changement de comportement de Soul. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est rassuré de voir la petite équipe prendre soin de la meister. Il l'est d'autant plus qu'ils renforcent ces entrainements avec Ox pour que l'accident précédent ne se reproduise pas.

Il rend le signe de salutation de la meister qu'il connait sous le nom d'Akuma et la regarde s'assoir entre Soul et Tsubaki. Il est ravi de voir comment Soul chasse son ex.

A peine le cours a commencé, Soul pose sa tête dans ces bras et écoute distraitement ce que raconte Stein. Il sent les doigts frais de sa meister. Il a remarqué que Maka n'a jamais les doigts chauds lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec lui. Il suppose que c'est un des effets secondaires de ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Il soupire avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle cherche à lui dire. _Stein est troublé. Il a appris quelque chose par les prisonniers. _Soul est on ne peut plus attentif à ce qu'elle lui dit._ Tu crois qu'il me laisserait le soigner?Sa longueur d'âme est désagréable._

« Le soigner, je sais pas mais il va nous dire ce qu'il sait. » Stein sent le regard insistant de l'arme albinos et il soupire légèrement. Il n'est pas pressé de passer à table. Les nouvelles ne vont pas leurs plaire. Il doute également que Maka puisse vraiment faire face aux sauveurs vue l'état de panique dans lequel ça la plonge à chaque rencontre. Il hésite un instant à engueuler Soul qui met certainement au courant les autres membres de la petite équipe. Il renonce et continue son cours comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin du cour, Stein attend que les élèves sortent de la classe. Il sait qu'il est inutile de chercher à les semer, ce serait impossible. Il les regarde donc s'avancer vers lui tous plus décidé les uns que les autres. La seule personne qu'il ne peut pas discerner c'est Maka dont le visage est caché par sa capuche et son âme illisible tant elle est instable. C'est pourtant elle qui le surprend. Elle s'avance vers lui et pose ces mains sur ces tempes. Il sent une vague d'âme purificatrice envahir la sienne et l'apaiser. Il n'est pas sûr de se faire à cet état d'esprit trop lucide à son goût. Pour lui la folie fait partie intégrante de ce qu'il est. En être séparé, lui donne un sentiment d'amputation assez désagréable, comme s'il n'était pas entier. Il ouvre les yeux et devine ceux de la meister. _Je ne savais pas, je ferais attention la prochaine fois._ Il la regarde incapable de répondre. Il ne sait pas à quelles inquiétudes, elle répond. Il est difficile de connaître ces limites et chaque découverte étonne un peu plus les membres de Shibusen. Voyant que Maka s'éloigne de Stein pour retrouver son refuge habituel à proximité de Soul, Kid décide de débuter la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez? » Stein tente le tout pour le tout.

« Rien. » Black Star reprend quelque peu agacé.

« Nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles. Elle le sent. » Stein soupire.

« Venez au labo, nous parlerons plus tranquillement. »

Ils sont tous installés très attentifs à ce que va leurs annoncer Stein. Le médecin fou commence en regardant la jeune fille incertain. Le faite de ne pouvoir voir son visage l'ennui. Il ne peu donc pas juger de sa réaction. Il soupire et se décide à faire confiance à son voisin qui ne la quitte pas d'une semelle.

« Nous savons pourquoi ils l'ont déclaré morte. C'était une des questions sans réponse qui nous intriguaient le plus et enfin, nous avons trouvé quelques éléments. » Il les regarde avant de reprendre. « Quand elle s'est échappée et qu'ils ont réalisé qu'il ne la rattraperait pas aussi facilement qu'avant. Ils ont décidé de la déclarer morte pour étouffer toutes traces d'espoir parmi ceux qui sont restés. Ça a marché, la plupart des prisonniers ont sombré dans la folie en deux ou trois jours. » Il marque un temps de pause. « Lors de ces autres tentatives de fuite, elle s'est automatiquement dirigée vers Shibusen. Pas la dernière fois. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. C'est ce qui a rendu la recherche difficile. » Le silence qui suit est lourd et désagréable. « Donc, voilà, vous savez. » Lorsqu'il voit la main de Maka glisser vers celle de Soul. Il ferme les yeux. La voix de l'arme résonne froide et rocailleuse.

« Ce n'est pas tout. N'essayez pas de le lui cacher. » Stein fixe un long moment l'endroit où est sensé être le visage de la jeune fille.

« Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi, ils sont venus chercher Maka spécifiquement. Ils nous ont éclairés sur son sujet. » Il avale sa salive ne sachant pas trop comment amener le sujet. Liz craque.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est insupportable. » Stein reprend du bout des lèvres.

« Une femme est arrivée à la cellule qui retenait Maka. Elle leur a donné le poison leur expliquant comment il fonctionnait. Elle les a laissé le tester pendant près d'un mois avant de leur donner une information en passant. Elle leur a parlé d'une meister qui avait une âme particulièrement purificatrice. Quand elle est venue la fois suivante, elle les a aidé à élaborer un plan pour la récupérer. » Kid pose la question qui les hante tous.

« On sait qui était cette femme? » Soul regarde Stein avec intensité.

« Oui, ils le savent. » Stein lâche le nom avec mauvaise grâce.

« Medusa. » Maka est immédiatement submergée par les âmes de ces camarades. Instinctivement, elle cherche un moyen de fuir avant de se reprendre et de se ressaisir. Elle tire sur la manche de Soul, incapable de lui transmettre une idée vue l'état d'agitation dans lequel il est plongé. Le jeune homme soupire avant de répondre à la question qu'il devine.

« C'est une sorcière, une ennemie de longue date. » Il se racle la gorge en cherchant ces mots. Kid vient à sa rescousse.

« Elle ne t'aime pas, et encore moins tes capacités de purification. Elle a déjà essayé de te tuer et l'annonce de Stein ne nous surprend pas vraiment. » Il hésite à parler de Chrona mais il capte le signe de négation de Soul. Il suppose qu'il a raison. Il vaut mieux y aller doucement. Chrona était morte dans un combat l'opposant contre Shibusen trois ou quatre mois après la disparition de la jeune fille. Kid ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui cacher les choses qui la dérangerait le plus comme la cicatrice de Soul ou Chrona mais il comprend le besoin de l'albinos d'épargner un maximum la meister. Il ressent la même chose. Black Star reprend sans avoir pris conscience des échanges silencieux de ces amis.

« On sait où elle est? »

« Non, et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas Black Star. » Le jeune homme grogne et se renferme sur lui-même. Stein reprend en main la conversation.

« Je vous propose un test. » Tsubaki lui répond un peu craintive.

« Un test encore? » Stein s'assoit sur le rebord de la table d'opération avant de reprendre.

« C'est différent de celui de Shinigami. Nous allons partir aux combats contre les sauveurs. » Black Star le reprend avec force.

« Et bien, j'y compte bien. »

« Oui, oui, je sais Black Star mais je me demande si Maka en sera capable. » Les membres de l'équipe ne font pas un bruit. Sa remarque est légitime. « Vue ces réactions face à eux... » Liz enchaine.

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir quand même. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je me demande juste si on peut la laisser y aller avec vous sans risque. » Il regarde la meister avant d'enchainer. « Je ne sais pas si elle a envie d'y aller. » Ils se tournent tous pour fixer la jeune fille en question.

Elle ne s'est pas trop comment réagir. Elle n'a pas la réponse à sa question. Moins, elle les voit mieux elle se porte mais elle a conscience que fuir éternellement n'est pas une solution. Elle se dit qu'elle peut laisser les autres faire mais elle sait qu'elle ne fera pas entièrement confiance à ce qu'on lui dira. Il faut qu'elle le voit de ces propres yeux pour être sûre. Soul, sensible à l'âme encore plus instable que l'accoutumé, change le sujet de conversation pour lui laisser le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ces pensées.

« Et donc, la mission? »

« Il y a une petite ramification pas très loin, je voulais vous proposer de mettre fin à leurs agissements. Il y a trois âmes purificatrices et six sauveurs. » Il reprend devant le groupe resté silencieux. « Normalement, il n'y a pas de danger particulier. C'est plus pour voir comment elle réagit. Si elle reste tétanisée, ce n'est pas la peine de l'envoyer face à des groupes plus importants. » Ils se regardent gênés. Le deal leurs paraît respectable. Ils se tournent vers Soul qui a toujours la main de sa meister dans la sienne.

« Maka, fait ce qu'il te paraît bien. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que se soit. » Kid enchaine tentant de la rassurer.

« Nous ne les laisserons pas te toucher. Ils ne poseront plus leurs mains sur toi. » Elle lève la tête pour observer Soul. Il lui rend un sourire rassurant. Elle soupire en silence. Elle suppose qu'ils veilleront sur elle. Ils ont déjà montré qu'ils le pouvaient. Soul ne peut passer à côté de sa réponse hésitante. _Je pense qu'il faut que je le fasse._ Soul lâche un soupire, rassuré. S'il avait dû choisir entre rester avec elle ou la venger des sauveurs le choix aurait été difficile. Il s'est déjà trouvé dans cette situation lorsqu'elle a été immobilisé par les fils d'Arachnée et il n'a franchement pas apprécié. Il indique aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce l'engagement de sa meister dans le combat.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxx

Kid et Black Star observent nerveusement leur amie à côté d'eux. Il ne faut pas être expert en lecture d'âme pour savoir qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Soul s'est demandé un long moment s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il reste sous sa forme humaine. Pourtant quand elle le saisit, il sent qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'affoler. Elle fera face comme toujours. Il prend la parole.

« Bon, on n'y va ou on attend quelque chose. » Le ton de Soul rassure l'équipe qui s'avance plus motivée que jamais vers leur mission.

Comme prévu par Stein, la mission ne présenta pas de réelle difficulté. Maka fit face à ces anciens bourreaux et à l'aide de Soul, arrive à combattre deux d'entre eux. Lorsqu'ils délivrent les trois prisonniers, l'équipe réalise combien ils ont eu de la chance de retrouver Maka encore à peu près saine d'esprit.

Parmi les trois rescapés, il ne fait aucun doute que deux d'entre eux sont dans un état irrécupérable. Ils fixent le vide, de la bave s'échappant de leurs lèvres. Le troisième est terrifié et refuse de sortir de sa cage. Maka regarde Kid et Tsubaki essayant de le faire sortir de sa cachette avec des paroles réconfortantes. Prise d'une pulsion, elle fait glisser sa capuche sur ces épaules et enlève ces gants. Elle tend sa main pleine de cicatrice vers le jeune homme terrifié. Il est juste un peu plus vieux qu'eux. Il regarde la main de la jeune fille avec intérêt. Kid et Tsubaki reculent les laissant se faire face. Le jeune prisonnier place sa main à côté comparant leurs blessures respectives. Soul n'arrive pas retenir une grimace. Maka a la main bien plus abimée que celle du prisonnier.

« Comme moi. » Sa voix résonne étrangement, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années et qu'il réapprenait à prononcer des sons. Soul répond à la place de sa meister.

« Non, pire. » Le prisonnier le dévisage surpris. L'arme lui donne les explications qu'il semble attendre et que sa meister est incapable de fournir.

« Tu vois que c'est mains sont plus abimés que les tiennent. Je suis prêt à parier que son taux de concentration en poison est plus important que le tient. » Il reprend dans un murmure. « Elle ne peut plus parler. » Le prisonnier regarde la jeune fille blonde avec un regard admiratif. Kid reprend.

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose? »

« Je... Je ne me souviens plus trop. » Il réfléchit un moment toujours au fond de sa cage. « Julio Evre. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. »

« Il y a des chances que ce soit ton nom. » Kid réfléchit un instant. « Sors de là, on va faire le nécessaire pour retrouver ton chez toi. » Rassurer par Maka, Julio sort et se rapproche de la jeune fille. Soul la rejoint également et l'aide à se rhabiller en regardant distraitement le prisonnier. Quand il le voit prendre la main de sa meister, il est satisfait d'avoir remis en place les doigts des gants les empêchant d'entrer en contact. Kid regarde les deux autres prisonniers attristé de ne voir aucune réaction dans leurs regards. Pour eux, il sait qu'il y a malheureusement peu d'espoir.

« Black Stars, prends en un. Je me charge du deuxième. Julio, tu iras avec Soul et Maka. » Soul n'est pas enchanté par la décision de Kid mais il est suffisamment raisonnable pour se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Il soupire et prend la direction de la moto suivi de Maka qui tient toujours Julio par la main. Quand Soul s'installe et imagine Julio pressé contre la jeune fille, il lui faut beaucoup de sang froid pour ne rien dire. Il sent les doigts découverts de sa meister sous sa veste. _ça va ?_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »_ Tu mens mais je vais faire comme-ci de rien n'était._ Soul ne peut retenir un sourire. Elle lui laisse son intimité. Quand il démarre le moteur et sent le corps de Maka se presser un peu plus contre lui, il est un peu rassuré.

Marie prend le relais une fois que l'équipe est arrivée à Shibusen. Son cœur se sert quand elle voit les deux êtres végétatifs qui se tiennent devant elle. Le troisième semble un peu plus éveillé mais ne quitte pas Akuma des yeux. Quand ils s'éloignent, Julio ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher quelques mots.

« Je ne peux pas rester avec elle? » Le groupe s'arrête et c'est Tsubaki qui lui répond.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment stable pour le moment. Elle a encore besoin de soutien et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle est suffisamment de force pour faire face en votre nom à vous deux. » Soul est surpris par la justesse de ces paroles. Comme pour lui donner raison, Maka agrippe le bras de Soul avec plus de force. Cela n'échappe pas à Julio, il comprend et suit Marie la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

><p>Quand Soul se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, son premier réflexe est de se diriger vers l'autre chambre de l'appartement. Comme la fois précédente, elle se débat tant et plus dans les couvertures. Sans hésiter, Soul s'approche de la jeune fille et se place au-dessus d'elle. Il lui bloque les jambes avec les siennes et bloque ces poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Elle reste agitée et il tente de la calmer avec leur résonance d'âme. Quand il voit ces blessures à ces mains se rouvrir, il ne peut retenir un juron. Il se reconcentre sur les vagues de calme qu'il lui envoie pour l'apaiser. Il est satisfait de voir que ça fonctionne assez rapidement. Quand il voit ces grands yeux verts s'ouvrir pour lui faire face, il est soulagé. Il reste dans sa position en attendant d'être sûre qu'elle a réellement repris le dessus. Elle semble chercher quelque chose sur lui avec inquiétude.<p>

« Tu ne m'as pas blessé. » Elle est visiblement soulagée et Soul relâche la pression. Il se lève rapidement pour chercher de quoi soigner ces mains de nouveau en sang. Il revient dévisageant sa meister qui cherche à reprendre le dessus. Soul se doute que la mission du jour n'y est pas pour rien dans sa crise et cela le contrarie. Pendant qu'il la soigne, il émet ces hypothèses à voix haute.

« Je pense que c'est la mission d'aujourd'hui qui a déclenché ta crise. Il sera peut-être plus sûr de ne pas prendre part à ce combat. »_ J'en ai besoin Soul. __Pour voir, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux__._ Soul soupire. Pour une fois, il préférerait qu'elle soit moins courageuse.

« Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Tu as suffisamment souffert, tu n'as pas besoin de ça en plus. » Il a fini les pansements de la jeune fille et referme la pharmacie. Il s'apprête à se relever quand elle lui attrape son T-shirt. Il s'arrête pour faire face à son visage inquiet. Elle lui prend la main. _J'arrive à faire face grâce à vous_. Elle hésite un instant et reprend. _J'ai peur. Blair n'est pas là?_ Soul soupire et pose la pharmacie un peu plus loin.

« Non, Blair n'est pas là mais je peux rester si tu veux. » Elle hoche la tête et il s'allonge dans son lit. Il est surpris de découvrir qu'il est plus confortable que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Dans ces souvenirs la camping n'est pas quelque chose de très agréable. En y regardant de plus près, il comprend que c'est un des futons de Tsubaki. Quand la jeune fille vient se blottir contre lui, Soul se sent apaiser. Il plonge rapidement dans le sommeil y trouvant plus de repos que de normal.

* * *

><p>Cela fait plusieurs jours que la mission a eu lieu et ils n'ont eu aucune nouvelle sur l'avancement de la guerre face aux sauveurs. Black Star boue littéralement sur place.<p>

« Quand est-ce qu'on va les détruire? »

« Quand on sera où ils sont exactement. » Kid reste calme bien que ce soit la vingtième fois qu'il réponde à la question.

« Et, ils comptent savoir ça quand? »

« Black Star, calmes toi. » Tsubaki lui pose un gâteau devant lui qui a au moins l'avantage de le faire taire les dix minutes qui suivent. Soul lui n'est pas vraiment pressé. Il n'aime pas voir Maka faire face à ces démons. Stein entre dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde se tait près à suivre le cours. « Kid, Black Star, Ox, Kilik, Kim et Akuma vous me suivaient avec vos armes respectives. Les autres vous attendez que Marie vienne pour vous faire cours. » Un sentiment d'excitation agite l'âme des étudiants. Si les spartois sont appelés aux grands complets, la mission promet d'être exceptionnelle.

Les spartois suivent le médecin avec des mines interrogatives. Quand ils entrent dans le bureau de Shinigami, la présence de Sid et d'Azusa renforcent le sentiment d'urgence qu'ils ressentaient jusque-là. La voix de Shinigami résonne dans la pièce.

« Nous avons un problème. » Le miroir se change et ils font faces à une forêt. Elle est infestée de Keshin. « C'est comme ça depuis ce matin. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Votre mission est de découvrir la raison de cet attroupement et de détruire le maximum de Keshin. » Ils hochent la tête avec sérieux. « Sid et Azura assureront la coordination entre vos deux équipes. » Ils suivent les deux adultes hors de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Ils sont dans une camionnette qui les mènent vers leur mission. Azusa et Sid font un point sur ce qu'ils savent.

« Ils y a une dizaine de keshin, un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe. Quelque chose les attire, ça ne fait aucun doute. » Sid reprend derrière sa collègue.

« Nous voulions vous mener de loin en prenant place sur les rochers en hauteurs. Je vous aurez guidé pendant qu'Azusa vous aurait utilisé pour prolonger sa vision. Malheureusement vue la densité de la folie, les chance que nous y arrivons sont restreintes. Pour essayer d'être le plus efficace possible. Kid et son équipe vous irez par le Sud et Ox et les tient par le nord. » Azusa reprend.

« Nous surveilleront d'en haut et si comme nous l'envisageons nous ne pouvons vous guider, nous servirons de renfort en tirant à distance. » Les spartois hochent la tête signifiant qu'ils ont compris le message. Soul regarde sa meister inquiet. C'est sa première grosse mission et il se demande si ça va aller. Il a un mauvais pressentiment et il se sent plus nerveux que d'ordinaire.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	12. Chapter 12

Voici la suite. Cette histoire me donne du fil à retordre sur sa longueur. Je me demande encore si je ne devrais pas la finir au plus vite ! Pourtant, il y a tellement de chose à détailler sur la relation soulxmaka. J'hésite sa risque de devenir un peu guimauve, même avec toutes les tortures qu'a subi Maka.

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque l'explosion retentit, personne ne réagit immédiatement. Le camion est projeté dans les airs éparpillant ces habitants au passage. Quand Soul se redresse, il cherche désespérément sa meister des yeux. Il ne la voit pas et commence à l'appeler. Un Keshin arrive rapidement, attiré par sa voix. Soul ne réfléchit pas, il change son bras et charge. Il le bat sans difficulté. Lorsqu'il se prépare à crier une nouvelle fois, il sent une main se plaquer sur sa bouche avec force.

« Arrêtes tes connerie Soul, ça ne va pas nous aider. » Il fixe Black Star d'abord avec colère, puis avec résignation. Le ninja l'attire dans les bois rejoignant un petit groupe. Azusa est au centre de l'attroupement, étendue sur le sol. Le sang qui s'écoule de sa tempe n'est pas bon signe. Sid et Tsubaki sont penchés sur elle, lui donnant les premiers soins. Ils ne sont que cinq. Soul en est presque soulagé, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'est peut-être pas seule.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé? » Sid secoue la tête avant de répondre.

« Je pense que l'un des keshins est à l'aise avec des explosifs. » Soul regarde autour de lui guettant un mouvement suspect, n'importe lequel.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Kid regarde la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Elle n'est pas franchement plus brillante que celle de Soul, voire peut-être pire. Il fait face avec Liz, Patty et Harvard à cinq keshins qui ne semblent pas être très amicaux. Avec un grognement, Kid s'élancent ces armes aux poings suivi de Harvard pour faire face aux ennemis.<p>

* * *

><p>Les autres membres de l'équipe d'attaque ne sont pas en meilleur posture quoi qu'un peu plus nombreux. Kim n'ai pas au mieux de sa forme, elle fait son possible pour aider Kilik qui est mal en point. Il s'est pris un morceau du camion dans son flan et sa blessure saigne abondamment. Ces deux armes miniatures s'agitent autours de lui, affolées. Jacqueline les prend dans ces bras pour essayer de les calmer. Ox soutient la sorcière, effrayé par son teint pâle et son corps tremblant. Maka regarde la scène incapable de réagir. Elle est perturbée par des âmes qu'elle ressent au fond de la folie qui s'épaissit dans la forêt. Ces âmes lui paraissent presque familières sans qu'elle arrive à les identifier clairement. Elle lui donne la même impression que celle de Stein la première fois qu'elle la sentit. Une âme qu'elle a déjà senti mais que son esprit est incapable de resituer dans l'espace-temps. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fini par sortir pour faire face à Stein la première fois. Il l'a intrigué. De la même façon, ces âmes l'attirent et elle est persuadée qu'elles détiennent une partie de ces souvenirs disparus.<p>

Quand le Keshin arrive dans la clairière, la jeune fille n'est même pas surprise. Elle se tourne pour lui faire face avec ces lames. Instinctivement, elle se cale sur sa longueur d'onde pour en venir à bout plus facilement. Cela va la fatiguer mais elle n'a pas le choix. Quand Ox entend le monstre arriver, il sent la panique monter. Il voit l'ombre s'élancer sans hésiter, il s'apprête à lâcher son amie pour l'aider à faire face mais quand il la voit combattre, il reste subjugué. Ces mouvements sont sûrs, malgré son manque de force et ces lames courtes, chaque coup qu'elle porte, est profond et précis. Elle le finit en quelques minutes. Quand il s'effondre, il emporte le corps fatigué de la meister. Ox la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la dépose doucement la regardant reprendre son souffle difficilement. Quand il entend le cri de Jacqueline et celle qu'il aime s'écrouler, Il fonce obnubilé par son amie dans un état critique. Maka s'approche d'eux, la démarche incertaine. Elle entend la voix de Kim qui s'élève faiblement.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus. » Un simple regard au patient indique que Kilik n'est pas tiré d'affaire, loin de là. Le sang qui s'écoule toujours de façon important, réduit son espérance de vie à chaque secondes. Maka regarde le meister à la peau sombre avec hésitation. Kim a des larmes qui coulent sur ces joues certainement désespérée de ne pouvoir en faire plus pour son ami. Jacqueline retient les jumeaux qui poussent des cris de détresse. Elle tombe à genoux à côté de Kilik et pose ces mains sur son torse. Elle commence à se concentrer. Elle sait que cela va certainement la plonger dans un état d'épuisement important mais elle n'a pas le choix. Par chance, même si il n'y a ni Soul, ni Stein à proximité, l'air est suffisamment chargé de folie pour lui permettre de mettre en pratique sa technique de guérison.

Ox regarde avec surprise la procédure qui lui a permis d'être sauvé. Le sang de Kilik prend une couleur noire et il se met à rire comme un dément.

« Ne m'approchez pas. » C'est un avertissement et chacun en prend note. Ils regardent Kilik se débattre avec la folie pendant que sa blessure se soigne. Ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, ils ne peuvent que regarder impuissant. Maka tangue d'épuisement, puiser dans la folie ambiante n'est pas un exercice facile et la blessure de Kilik est vraiment importante. Son corps est froid, comme plongé dans la glace. Si la blessure n'est pas soignée très vite, ils vont se retrouver avec un autre Keshin sur les bras, à savoir Kilik. Ce dernier hurle et la folie qu'il dégage gagne en intensité. Médusés, les autres membres des rescapés présents voient un petit garçon s'approcher de la jeune fille couverte de noir. Ils les contournent lui faisant face au-dessus de Kilik qui hurle toujours. D'un geste, il fait tomber le capuchon de la meister. Kim, Jacqueline et Ox découvre Maka à leur plus grande surprise. Le petit garçon regarde quelques instants le visage affichant une expression de souffrance et dont les larmes coulent sur ces joues. Il sourit avec candeur.

« Je vais t'aider. » Ces doigts entrent en contact avec le front du jeune homme qui hurle. Le garçonnet se met à hurler à son tour. Ox réalise que Maka hurlerait aussi si elle le pouvait encore. Il est en état de choc. Voir quelqu'un sensé être mort, soigner son ami par la folie n'est pas un spectacle auquel on peut s'attendre et se préparer. Rapidement, Kilik prend le dessus et ouvre les yeux. Maka et le petit garçon se déconnectent de lui et s'écroulent haletant sur le sol. Ox qui tient toujours sa petite amie épuisée contre lui ne sait pas quoi faire. Il finit par appeler son ami, toujours hésitant.

« Kilik? »

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » Jaqueline enchaine en lâchant les petits qui se jettent sur leur meister.

« Je ne sais pas mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Soul agit comme ça. » Kilik la regarde sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers les deux êtres allongés à ces côtés. Il regarde sans comprendre Maka qui respire difficilement. Il l'aide à se mettre sur le dos pour l'aider à reprendre plus facilement sa respiration. Le petit garçon s'assoit semblant récupérer plus vite. Kilik ne peut se retenir de poser des questions.

« Maka, ça va ? Tu es Maka? » Elle le regarde avec un air vitreux. C'est trop compliqué à expliquer. Une voix de vieille femme résonne derrière eux.

« Maka. » Elle incline la tête avant de reprendre. « Je ne connaissais pas ton nom Akuma, il est joli. » La meister en question regarde la vieille femme avec intérêt. « Tu ne te souviens pas? » Maka secoue la tête et la vieille femme la dévisage avec une mine triste. . « Il vaut peut-être mieux ainsi. » Elle se tourne vers le petit garçon. « Louis, c'est dangereux de courir comme ça. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. »

« Je l'ai senti. Toi aussi. » La vieille femme regarde la jeune fille toujours étendue sur le dos.

« Oui, rare sont les âmes qui sont si bruyantes dans la folie. »

« Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe? » Ox tente une approche pas vraiment sûre de lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait avec vous. Nous la connaissons car elle nous a aidés à fuir les sauveurs. Les trois-quart des gens qui se terrent ici, lui doivent une fière chandelle. » Kilik et Ox échange un regard. Cela ne leur explique pas à grand-chose. Jacqueline intervient.

« C'est vous que les Keshins cherchent? »

« Effectivement, mais nous sommes sous terre, ils ne nous trouvent pas et airent juste à la surface. » Elle les regarde avec intensité avant de reprendre. « Nous sommes bien et à l'abri. La folie est moins forte dans nos terriers. Nous sortirons peut-être quand les sauveurs seront éradiqués mais pour le moment nous nous y sentons protégés. » Elle prend l'enfant dans ces bras, s'éloignant lentement. « Dites-le à vos amis. » Elle disparaît dans les arbres laissant le groupe sous le choc.

Maka est la première à se ressaisir. Elle attrape la main de Kilik. L'effort de concentration que lui demande l'exercice la fatigue d'autant plus. _Deux keshins arrivent par l'Est._ Kilik regarde les autres, inquiet.

« Ox comment vas Kim? »

« Elle est à bout de force. »

« Et, tu te sens de manipuler Jacqueline? » C'est elle qui répond à la place du meister.

« ça va être compliqué. Pourquoi ces questions ? »

« Elle me dit qu'il y a deux Keshins qui arrivent par l'est. » Ox grogne. Il porte la sorcière à peine éveillée et la place à côté de Maka. Cette dernière se redresse difficilement contre un arbre, calant Kim contre elle. Elle sort ces lames les posant sur les cuisses de la jeune fille en haletant. Ox les regarde pas franchement rassuré, malheureusement, ils n'ont pas d'autre alternative. Kilik attrape fire et thunder aux poings, Ox prend maladroitement Jacqueline dans les siennes. Il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise avec le poids de l'arme si différent d'Harvard. Ils devancent un peu les Keshins pour limiter les risques d'implication des deux meisters épuisées. Quand les deux monstres de folie déboulent, leurs cœurs se serrent un peu. Ils sont deux fois plus gros que la moyenne et ils sentent que le combat va être dur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires sur l'avancement de l'histoire.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour tes encouragements Pasiphae. En remerciement, voici la suite. Je te comprends, j'aime bien la maltraitée !

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme prévu, le combat est particulièrement âpre. Lorsque le premier Keshin s'écroule sur le sol, les deux meisters ne peuvent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Jacqueline encourage les deux garçons.

« C'est pas le moment de roupiller, il en reste un deuxième. Les filles ne sont pas sorties d'affaire. » Kilik la reprend.

« On vient juste d'en vaincre un, tu devrais être contente. »

« Non. » Ox reprend Jacqueline, plus fatigué que d'ordinaire. Manipuler une arme dont on n'a pas l'habitude, entraine toujours plus de fatigue surtout que leur synchronisation n'est pas exceptionnelle.

« Je ne comprends pas comment une lanterne peut dégager une âme aussi froide. »

« Ox ne commence pas. » Kilik soupire. « ce n'est pas franchement le moment de se disputer. » Au moment, où il finit sa phrase, le bras du Keshin le fauche l'envoyant dans un arbre. Par chance, sa plaie ayant était soignée au sang noir, elle ne se rouvre pas. Ox fait face maladroitement. Il est inquiet pour Kilik qui a échappé à la mort de justesse quelques minutes plus tôt. Au moment, où il voit le deuxième bras s'avancer rapidement vers lui, Ox n'a que le temps de se mettre en position pour absorber le choc. Il rouvre les yeux au bout de plusieurs secondes surpris qu'il n'y ait toujours pas eu d'impact. Black Star le fixe goguenard.

« Tu as l'air ridicule comme ça. » Soul apparaît rapidement dans son champ de vision chassant Black Star au passage. Il a le bras changé en lame, se tenant prés au cas où.

« Tu as vu ma meister? »

« Oui, elle est contre un arbre un peu plus loin dans cette direction. » Soul se dirige sans attendre vers la direction indiquée.

Ox prend le temps de détailler la scène. Kid a les pistolets encore fumant dans ces mains. Sid et Harvard soutiennent Azuna qui avance difficilement. Vue le visage déformé du Keshin, il suppose que Black Star lui est tombé dessus en premier. Il voit, soulagé, l'âme rouge remplacer le corps du Keshin vaincu. Jacqueline se change pour rejoindre sa meister à son tour. Ox s'avance vers Kid qui s'approche de lui avec une mine soucieuse.

« Quelqu'un est blessé parmi ceux qui étaient avec toi. »

« Kilik gravement. » Kid regarde Kilik qui semble aller parfaitement bien, avant de retourner son attention vers Ox avec une mine perplexe.

« Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kim s'occupe de lui et qu'elle ne s'écroule d'épuisement. Heureusement, Maka a pris le relais pour l'aider avec le sang noir. » A l'énoncé du nom de la meister, Kid ne peut retenir une grimace. Sid regarde Kid avec surprise.

« Maka? » Le fils de Shinigami prend rapidement les choses en main peu satisfait de la tournure de la conversation.

« Je vous expliquerais quand nous serons dans un endroit plus sûr. Nous devons fuir le lieu des combats. Nous n'avons pas trouvé la source mais c'est devenu trop dangereux. » Kilik arrive à cet instant.

« Nous on sait mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de sortir de se traquenard avant. » Soul les rejoint, sa meister sur son dos. Il a remis la capuche de Maka en place et semble se détendre légèrement. Black Star le suit Kim sur ces propres épaules. Ox s'approche pour prendre le relais. Black Star le regarde sérieusement.

« Laisses tomber. Tu a l'air épuisé. Je te la redonnerais quand tu seras assis. Debout ça me paraît dangereux. » Jacqueline hoche la tête vigoureusement pour appuyer ces propos. Kid s'approche de Soul.

« Elle va comment? »

« Elle s'est endormie à l'instant où je l'ai installé sur mes épaules. Elle a besoin de récupérer. » Le jeune homme aux cheveux pratiquement tout noir hoche la tête avant de prendre la tête du convoi et ainsi, fuir rapidement la zone des combats.

* * *

><p>Ils ont trouvé refuge dans un repère de Shibusen, soulagés d'être à l'abri. Azuna est dans une chambre tandis que Maka et Kim en partage une deuxième. Le repère est petit pour l'équipe. Il est prévu pour servir de refuge qu'à une équipe composée d'un meister et d'une arme. Ils sont tous entassés dans le salon pour faire un point sur la situation avec Shinigami qui s'affiche dans le miroir trônant dans la pièce.<p>

Le point a été long, car il a fallu justifier de la présence de Maka parmi l'équipe de Kid ce qui ne peut être expliqué en quelques mots. Et même, si Shinigami passe rapidement sur la plupart des sujets, ils en ont facilement pour un quart d'heure-vingt minutes. Ensuite, les trois groupes racontent leurs aventures respectives. Hormis combattre Keshin sur Keshin, les deux autres équipes qui se sont retrouvés rapidement, n'ont pas fait grand-chose. Lorsqu'Ox raconte leurs aventures. Un silence lourd suit son discours. Shinigami reprend les principales infos dont disposaient Ox.

« Donc, si je résume. Des gens modifiés par les sauveurs se terrent pour se protéger d'eux. Ils ne sortiront de là que lorsque les sauveurs seront détruits. » Kilik acquiesce avant de reprendre.

« Oui, et la plupart aurait été libérée par Maka. » Shinigami se gratte le menton.

« Nous ferons attention qu'ils ne soient pas submergés par le nombre de Keshin. Nous mettrons une équipe permanente sur les lieux pour les aider à se protéger. Par contre, nous les laisserons en paix sous terre. Si c'est la même situation que Maka, il va leur falloir du temps pour s'habituer à la vie normale. De plus, il y a des chances pour que certains ne se souviennent de rien comme Julio ou Maka. Actuellement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour rechercher leurs familles. Nous nous en occuperons lorsque les sauveurs seront démantelés. » Sid reprend.

« Bien et quels sont nos ordres? »

« Rentrez dès que les filles tiennent à peu près debout. Laissez-les récupérer un minimum avant de prendre la route. » Les personnes assemblées sous le miroir hoche la tête pendant qu'il s'éteint. Tsubaki est la première à rompre le silence.

« Vue la blessure d'Azuna nous allons rester ici plusieurs heures. Il serait bien d'aller chercher des ravitaillements. » Sid regarde les jeunes gens devant lui. L'équipe de Kid hormis Maka semble plutôt vaillante.

« Liz, Tsubaki, Patty et Black Star, allez chercher de quoi manger et boire. » Deux équipes pouvant se battre lui paraissait une sage décision. Il garde Kid sous la main ayant pas mal de question sur Maka. Il sait que Shinigami ne lui a pas tout dit et il aimerait savoir ce qu'en dit son fils. Il pense que même avec un ordre Soul ne quittera pas sa meister et renonce à lui faire rejoindre l'équipe. Il ne se trompe pas. Sid, Kid, Harvard, Jacqueline, Kilik et ces armes s'installent dans le salon attendant le retour de l'équipe de ravitaillement. Pendant ce temps, Soul et Ox s'installent aux chevets des jeunes filles, chacun d'un côté du lit. A peine Soul, a-t' il passé la porte que sa meister s'agite et ouvre les yeux difficilement. Soul s'approche d'elle.

« ça va, tout va bien. » Elle le regarde en ayant du mal à faire un focus sur ce qui se passe. Elle attrape les mains de Soul. Ox voit les cicatrices sur ces mains. Ils lui ont enlevés ces gants, ses chaussures et sa veste pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Elle semble nerveuse. Il entend Soul lui parler comme s'il répondait à ces questions.

« Non, non, t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. » Ox fronce les sourcils. « Non, Kilik en a vaguement parlé. Tu te souviens? » Il continue, indifférent au maitre de la foudre qui le fixe sans un mot. « Tu es gelée. » Il se dirige vers un placard pour trouver une couverture supplémentaire. Il la couvre avec et elle rattrape sa main. Elle le fixe avec intensité. « Comme Stein? Je ne sais pas mais on trouvera bien un jour. » Elle regarde Ox avec inquiétude. « Il ne te fera rien. Promis. » Soul la regarde fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as fait la même chose qu'avec Ox. Tu as déjà soigné comme ça? » Elle hoche la tête mais lutte pour garder ces yeux ouverts. « Dors, on en discutera quand tu auras récupérée. » Elle se laisse submerger par le sommeil, soulagée. Soul regarde Ox avec curiosité. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a sauvé. »

« Elle t'a dit? » Ils murmurent pour ne pas réveiller les jeunes filles.

« Elle arrive à faire une sorte de télékinésie quand elle entre en contact avec nous. »

« Oh. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de résurrection. »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'en ai pas de souvenirs très précis. Harvard n'a jamais été très loquace à ce sujet. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle était là depuis pas très longtemps. » Ox raconte ce qu'il sait. Il remarque que Soul joue avec les cheveux de sa meister. Il ne dit rien, pas sûr que Soul ait conscience de son geste.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde est regroupé devant le repère. Seule, Azuna semble encore souffrir des restes des combat de la vieille, soutenue par Sid et Kid qui refusait un soutien aussi asymétrique. Ils partent sans un regard pour le refuge qui les a pourtant protéger quand ils étaient vulnérables. Ils sont tous soulagés de rentrer à Shibusen pour profiter de son confort et d'un peu de repos supplémentaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour le review, bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Kid hésite un instant avant de frapper à la porte. Il sait qu'elle ne dort plus dans la salon mais il s'en voudrait de la réveiller. La mission a été rude et la matinée de repos est un luxe non négligeable. Il finit par se décider et toque à la porte. Soul lui ouvre rapidement et l'accueil avec sa mine boudeuse habituelle. Ils sont juste installés dans la cuisine quand la colocataire de Soul apparaît. Elle est habillée d'une simple chemise. Vue sa taille Kid suppose que s'en est une au jeune homme. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre sa meister.

« Maka va mettre quelque chose dessous. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne se faisait pas.» Maka se tourne vers lui avec un air un peu perdu. Soul semble agacé. « Blair, viens-là. » La chat en question apparaît avec les oreilles baissées.

« Oui? »

« Ne lui racontes pas n'importe quoi et ne joues pas avec elle. »

« Nia, Scythe-kun. On ne voit pas ses sous-vêtements. » Elle se jette sur lui, le calant dans son opulente poitrine. Soul tente maladroitement de l'éloigner en donnant des ordres à sa meister avec agacement.

« Maka va mettre une jupe ou quelque chose. » La jeune fille retourne dans sa chambre visiblement boudeuse. Soul arrive à se débarrasser du chat et l'enferme sur la fenêtre. Il a le nez en sang.

« Toujours aussi calme, ici. »

« Je me passe de tes commentaires Kid. » Maka réapparait. Kid ne comprend pas trop pourquoi Soul à tant insister pour qu'elle mette quelque chose en bas. La jupe dépasse à peine de la chemise trop grande pour elle.

« Je vais changer mon T-shirt, je reviens. » Soul sort et Kid découvre rapidement la raison de l'insistance de l'arme. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, attrapant un bol sur le haut des placards. Kid rougit légèrement en réalisant ce que l'absence de jupe lui aurait permis de voir. La jeune fille se tourne vers lui et il se reprend rapidement. Elle lui touche le front. Kid est toujours surpris de la voir ainsi. Maka n'a jamais particulièrement aimé être en contact avec les autres mais à présent c'est devenu une obligation._ Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose?_ Kid lui sourit.

« Un lait au chocolat. Chocolat ayant 8 lettres c'est un mot parfait. » Elle hoche la tête et sort le nécessaire. Soul revient les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Il regarde sa meister préparer son petit- déjeuné quelques minutes. Naturellement, la jeune fille se dirige vers lui et se blottit contre lui en attendant que l'eau chauffe. Kid ne peut retenir une remarque.

« ça non plus ça ne se fait pas. » Il reste indifférent au regard assassin de Soul. Maka se tourne vers lui avec les yeux pleins de question. Kid réalise, combien il doit lui être difficile de comprendre le monde qui l'entour. Personne n'a vraiment pris le temps de le faire.

« Il n'est pas normal de se serrer contre quelqu'un ou de lui tenir la main en permanence. » Elle réfléchit et se détache de Soul pour s'approcher de Kid. Soul regarde Kid furieux. Elle le touche. _Si je le fais seulement quand je veux parler, ça va?_

« Oui. » Elle hoche la tête. Elle semble penser à quelque chose d'autre. _Quand j'ai peur la nuit, je ne peux pas dormir avec Soul ?_ Kid regarde Soul avec surprise.

« Et bien, je suppose que lorsque tu as très peur, si. Mais, il est mieux de dormir avec Blair plutôt que Soul. » Kid essaye de croiser le regard de Soul mais il le fuit. Il se demande si ces terreurs nocturnes sont régulières et avec quelle intensité elles s'expriment. _Merci_. Elle lui fait un sourire qui contraste vraiment avec le regard noir de Soul. Ce dernier prend la parole pas franchement ravi de la visite impromptue de son ami.

« Et, hormis faire des leçons de morales, tu viens pour quoi? » Maka se réintéresse à sa tâche première à savoir la préparation de son petit-déjeuné.

« Nous avons une idée assez précise de l'endroit où se terrent les sauveurs. Une attaque devrait être menée assez rapidement. » Maka laisse tomber le bol qu'elle tient dans les mains sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Ne bouges pas, tu es pieds nus. » Soul se baisse pour ramasser les morceaux. Maka s'apprête à toucher Soul pour avoir un peu de réconfort mais les paroles de Kid lui reviennent en tête et elle retient sa pulsion. Son geste n'échappe ni à Soul, ni à Kid. L'arme lui donne une tape sur la tête.

« C'est pas grave, va t'assoir. » Kid de son côté se demande s'il n'a pas fait une erreur. Il finit par reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« J'aimerais savoir comment Maka récupère de notre dernière mission. »

« Plutôt bien. » Soul répond en déposant les bols sur la table un rempli de thé pour Maka et l'autre de chocolat chaud pour Kid. Il n'échappe pas au fils de Shinigami que Soul retient à peine sa colère.

« Bien, et j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes toujours partant pour leurs faire face. » Soul répond sans hésitation.

« Non. » Kid le regarde avec surprise. Soul reprend devant sa mine perplexe. « Maka sait ce que j'en pense et je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne chose de lui imposer ça. » Le futur Dieu de la mort est franchement surpris. Il pensait que Soul serait le premier sur le champ de bataille. Il se demande si les terreurs nocturnes de Maka ne sont pas plus importantes que ce qu'il supposait dans un premier temps. Il se tourne vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle en dit. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler. Ces yeux brillent de mille feux. Kid se tourne vers Soul. Il regarde sa meister avec un mélange de désespoir et de fierté. Les deux viendront grossir les rangs, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quand Soul raccompagne Kid dehors, il claque la porte un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire. Il lui en voulait. Une des choses confortables avec sa meister c'est que contrairement à avant, elle n'hésitait jamais à venir le voir quand quelque chose la dérangeait. À présent, il pouvait faire une croix dessus. Il grogne en rejoignant la jeune fille dans la cuisine. Elle a quitté la pièce certainement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Soul soupire quand il entend le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il devra faire avec.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki regarde Soul et Maka avec un air suspicieux. Ils semblent plus distants et elle se demande ce qui a pu se passer. Black Star perturbé par l'humeur inhabituelle de son arme ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Elle n'a pas applaudi lors de son discours matinal habituel. Cela lui déplait grandement.<p>

« Tsubaki, il y a un problème ? » Elle le dévisage surprise.

« Soul et Maka ne sont pas comme d'habitude. » Kid arrive en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est certainement de ma faute. J'ai fait remarquer à Maka que son comportement avec Soul n'était pas normal. » Tsubaki et Black Star échangent un regard entendu. La jeune fille est la première à répondre.

« Je trouvais que ça marchait plutôt bien. Étant donner l'état de Maka, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci Soul le faisait par pitié. »

« Crétin. » Black Star a toujours un avis plus tranché que son arme. Kid hausse les épaules. Ils verront bien, ce qui est fait et fait. Elle doit s'habituer à leur monde, à ses codes et ses règles.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Maka est hors de portée de vue de Soul. Elle s'est réfugiée à la bibliothèque lui indiquant qu'elle souhaitait rester seule. Ce dernier le vit très mal et est clairement à fleur de peau. Liz lui propose un basket pour le calmer. La partie ne se passe pas au mieux car Soul est plus agressif que d'ordinaire. Quand Ox arrive à bout de souffle, les autre regardent Soul avec appréhension.

« Soul, ta meister... »

« Elle est où? »

« A l'infirmerie. » Soul ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qui se passe. Il fonce sans demander son reste. Kid commence à s'agacer.

« Oui, j'ai compris. » Les autres lui jettent des regards réprobateurs. Ils prennent à leurs tours la direction de l'infirmerie à vive allure.

Soul arrive et Stein le fixe avec soulagement.

« Soul, si tu... » L'arme n'attend pas la fin de sa phrase et entre en trombe dans la pièce. Sa meister est agitée sur le lit. Ils lui ont attachés ses mains et ses chevilles pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Malheureusement, ces poignets et ces chevilles sont irrités à forces de tirer sur les sangles. Elle a la bouche grande ouverte paraissant hurler sans son et ses mains sont de nouveau en sang. Elle est dans un état plus grave que lors des ses crises précédentes à l'appartement. Il suppose que l'annonce de la mission la peut-être inquiétée et provoquée la crise. Il n'exclue pas la possibilité que la mission d'hier y soit pour quelque chose. Il ne traine pas et ouvre la fenêtre laissant l'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce. Il se place de au-dessus d'elle pour l'immobiliser. Il la détache rapidement grâce à sa lame. Elle se débat de toutes ces forces les faisant basculer sur le sol. Soul tente tant bien que mal de l'épargner mais elle est dans un tel état de détresse qu'elle l'empêche même de faire une Soul résonance. Il est assis, collé contre le mur et sa meister est dos à lui. Il a enfin réussi à l'immobiliser dans une position qui limitait les risques de blessures. Elle paraît se fatiguer rapidement. Soul est incapable de savoir si c'est bon signe ou non. Quand il sent du liquide couler sur ces mains, il les regarde de plus prés. Elles sont couvertes de sang.

« MAKA. » Il la met sur le dos à même le sol. Elle bouge de moins en moins. Le sang qui s'écoulait de ces mains s'est arrêtés, relayé par la blessure de son ventre qui est autrement plus grave. Stein se place à côté de Soul.

« Soul? »

« Je n'arrive pas à la calmer. » Il est clairement affolé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Elle lisait à la bibliothèque quand la crise a commencé. »

« A la bibliothèque? » Quand Maka tend ces bras vers la tête de Stein, ils se taisent brutalement. Quand ses mains touchent sa tempe, Stein se met à rire avec démence.

« Soul sort pour le moment. Je suis plus fous que toi, elle se soignera plus facilement. » Il obéit la mort dans l'âme. Il glisse le long de la porte épuisé par le combat. Il ferme les yeux en entendant les hurlement de folie de Stein de l'autre côté.

« Soul, je peux peut-être aider? » Il lève la tête vers Kim et affiche un sourire triste.

« Merci Kim mais je crois qu'elle a commencé son propre processus de guérison. » Comme pour lui donner raison, Stein repart dans ces éclats de rire. Black Star affiche un regard noir en fixant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Elle lisait quelque chose.» Il reste silencieux un moment. « Je me demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec ses souvenirs. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle revit des mauvais moments... » Il est perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je vais aller voir à la bibliothèque. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'elle lisait.» Ils se tournent vers Kid semblant réaliser qui lui parle. Black Star est pourtant le plus rapide. Il frappe le fils du Shinigami de toutes ces forces. Il fait un vol plané atterrissant dans le mur.

« La prochaines fois que tu veux donner des cours de morales, réfléchis y à deux fois. » Kid les regarde penaud.

« Désolé Soul. Je ne savais pas.»

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ma présence aurait changé quoi que se soit de toute façon. » Voir Soul aussi atterré est un spectacle rare et désagréable. Kilik lui donne un coup dans le dos.

« T'inquiètes, elle est solide. » Soul lui rend un sourire triste. Kid se lève pour chercher le livre. Ox se lève à son tour suivi d'Harvard.

« On t'accompagne. » Tsubaki se joint à eux. Les autres s'asseyent attendant inquiet l'avancement du processus de guérison. Ils se lèvent à tour de rôle pour voir où ils en sont dans la petite pièce exigüe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour ton commentaire Parsiphae, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai un peu de mal à arriver au bout de cette histoire même si j'en connais la fin ! J'ai une autre idée qui a pas mal occupé mon esprit, ces derniers temps. Plus tendre, avec des loup-garou. Je ne sais pas si je la mettrais en ligne, on verra bien. En tout cas, pas tant que celle là n'est pas arrivée à sa fin.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxx

« Souuuullll. » Quand le cri retenti, Soul se précipite dans la chambre. Stein est à bout de souffle contre le mur. Sa meister est couverte de sang et ne semble pas consciente. Il la prend avec douceur contre lui. Elle est gelée. Pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie, il lui prend son pou. Il pousse un soupire de soulagement en sentant la faible pulsation sous ces doigts. Il regarde son professeur

« Est-ce qu'elle va ... »

« Je ne sais pas. » Le médecin balafré regarde la jeune fille un inquiet. Il se lève maladroitement. Kilik s'approche pour le soutenir. « Merci Kilik. J'ai besoin de dormir. » Il regarde Liz et Kim. « Elle a besoin d'une douche. Quand elle sera lavée, installez-la dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère quelques degrés. » Il tangue et Kilik resserre sa prise sur son professeur. « Puis, allongez-la en la couvrant bien. » Liz prend Maka des mains de Soul toujours inquiet.

« ça va aller. »

« J'espère Liz, j'espère vraiment. » Kilik sort avec le médecin et Kim referme la porte derrière Liz et Maka. Black Star, Jacqueline et Patty commence à nettoyer le sang qui jonche le sol, inquiets par la quantité présente. Exceptionnellement, les deux excités du groupe sont silencieux. Soul trouve enfin la force de se bouger et prépare le lit. Il prend soin de couper les sangles qui sont encore attachées au pied du lit. Il installe plusieurs couvertures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'aura pas froid. Kim sort pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

« Kim? » Soul est mort d'inquiétude. Kim à mal au cœur pour lui.

« Elle n'a plus l'air blessé mais on a dû mal à faire remonter sa température. »

« Elle s'est réveillée? »

« Non, mais elle respire calmement et son pou a gagné en intensité. » Soul ne peut retenir un soupire de soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kid revient de ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Il trouve Jacqueline et Black Star assis sur le lit, la mine grave et Soul affalé dans un fauteuil avec un air torturé.

« Où est Maka? »

« Dans la salle de bain avec Liz et Kim. Elle est toujours inconsciente. »

«Je vais les aider. » Tsubaki entre dans la salle de bain sûre d'elle. Black Star regarde Kid avec curiosité.

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelques choses? »

« Elle lisait un livre sur le Norga. » Soul regarde un peu affolé en direction de la salle de bain. Ox les regarde un peu gêné.

« Et, c'est quoi le Norga ? » Soul n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Il est trop stressé pour ça.

« Le poison qui coule dans ses veines et qui aurait dû la tuer. » Ox et Harvard échangent un regard inquiet. Soul soupire. Il réfléchit à voix haute.

« Je suppose que ça pourrait expliquer son état. » Il se tait un instant. « Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne? » Les autres personnes dans la pièce échangent des regards gênés. Ils n'ont pas les réponses. Kilik réapparait dans la chambre.

« Stein est couché. » Ox prend la direction de son équipe.

« On va vous laisser. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour elle que nous soyons autant. » Kid le regarde avec reconnaissance.

« Merci Ox. » L'équipe quitte la pièce accompagnée de Kim qui a passé le relais à Tsubaki. Quand les filles sortent enfin, les garçons ne disent rien mais le visage presque gris de Maka ne les rassurent absolument pas.

Soul est installé dans un fauteuil à la droite de Maka. Elle n'a pas bougé ou frémit depuis plusieurs heures et Soul est vraiment inquiet. Les autres se relaient pour s'assurer que Soul mange et dorme un minimum. Le combat pour maintenir Maka hors de l'inconscience, l'a fatigué et il a besoin de repos.

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment quand Maka émerge. Elle voit Soul a côté d'elle endormi contre le dossier du fauteuil. Elle se lève et, sans réfléchir, s'assoit sur ses genoux calant sa tête contre son cou. Soul se réveille brutalement, surpris de sentir un corps contre lui. Quand il comprend que c'est sa meister, il la serre contre lui avec soulagement.

« ça va? » Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui incapable de lui répondre pour le moment. Il le comprend et n'insiste pas. Quand il sent ses larmes mouiller son T-shirt, il colle sa tête contre la sienne.

« Tout vas bien, personne ne te veux de mal. » Il sent les larmes redoubler d'intensité. Elle a la peau froide et Soul bouge avec douceur pour attraper les couvertures sur le lit. Ils les enveloppent autour d'eux. Maka se rendort rapidement soulagé de sentir la présence de son arme contre elle. Quand Kid entre dans la pièce et qu'il voit le lit vide, il ne peut retenir un juron. Quand il voit le regard perçant de Soul et l'amas de couverture contre lui, il se détend. Il s'approche sans bruit.

« Elle va bien? »

« Son âme est instable mais elle devrait se calmer un peu dans les heures à venir. »

« Tant mieux. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

« Pas de tes leçons de morale en tout cas. » Kid sourit avec amertume.

« Je pensais bien faire. »

« Je sais. »

« Je vous laisse, je vais finir mon tour de garde dehors. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelles moi. »

« Merci, mais ça devrait aller. Dis à Black Star qu'il peut aller se coucher. » Kid sort jetant un dernier regard à Soul qui ajuste la couverture autours de sa meister. Black Star refusera de toute façon de rentrer même s'il le lui demande.

Maka récupère rapidement de l'« accident ». En à peine une nuit. Ell

* * *

><p>e a dit en riant à Soul que ça devait être l'habitude. Les autres ont ris jaune à sa blague quand il leur a rapporté. Soul ne la lâche pas et surveille chacun de ces faits et gestes. Ses lectures, ce qu'elle mange, ce qu'elle regarde, il surveille tout. Il n'échappe à personne qu'en fin de journée, elle a atteint la limite du supportable.<p>

Il est dix-huit heures et Maka est installée dans le canapé pour lire des nouvelles. Soul lui arrache le livre des mains pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il le lui redonne rapidement. Maka se lève et lui fait face. Soul la regarde d'abord surpris puis inquiet. Les éclaires que lancent ces yeux ne lui disent rien de bon.

« Ma...Maka. » Elle s'approche et elle semble le transpercer de sa colère. Quand elle pose son doigt sur son torse, Soul est surpris de voir que la transmission d'idée passe quand même. _Soul Eater Evans._ Il frissonne en sentant sa fureur dans son esprit. _Comptes-tu m'enfermer à ton tour?_ Il la regarde un instant sans comprendre. _Tu as le droit de tout décider pour moi? Je suis quoi? Un jouet, ta chose, une enfant? _Soul comprend sa colère mais il sent une migraine pointer. Le manque de contrôle des émotions de la petite meister rend la conversation douloureuse.

« Maka... » La douleur traverse la voix de Soul et atteint Maka. Elle le fixe un instant et la colère disparaît instantanément pour laisser place à l'effarement. Elle le lâche instantanément pour se cacher le visage. Soul s'approche d'elle mais elle recule. Il lui sourit avec douceur.

« ça va tout va bien. Calmes-toi simplement et on va discuter, d'accord. » Il réalise qu'elle n'a pas vraiment récupéré, son âme s'est juste temporairement apaisée. Elle est redevenue clairement chaotique à cet instant et ce n'est jamais bon signe. « Maka, ça va aller. Personne ne vas te faire de mal. » _Tu dis tout le temps ça._ Soul reste stupéfait d'entendre sa voix à cette distance. « Je te le dis par ce que je le pense. » _Je t'ai fais mal_. « Tu ne le voulais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »_ Je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois. Désolé de m'être énervée._ « Ce n'est rien, je suppose que j'ai dépassé les limites aussi. » Il la regarde en se détendant légèrement. Son âme semble s'apaiser un peu. « Viens t'assoir, s'il te plait. Je ferais plus attention, je te le promets. » Elle s'écroule plus qu'elle ne s'assoit. Il la voit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il s'approche d'elle lentement. Elle a de nouveau un mouvement de recule. Soul s'arrête ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça_. « C'est pas grave. Je vais te faire quelque chose de chaud, essayes de te calmer. D'accord? » Elle hoche la tête faiblement.

Soul entre dans la cuisine. Il espère que la destruction des sauveurs l'aidera à chasser ses démons. Il fait chauffer l'eau et prépare la boisson chaude. Il retourne rapidement dans le salon. Elle est endormie, roulée en boule dans le canapé. Son âme semble à peu prés calme. Il tire le plaid resté sur le dossier pour la couvrir. Il regarde un instant le programme télé avant de se décider. Il s'assoit dans le canapé en prenant garde de ne pas écraser les cheveux de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Kid regarde son père avec inquiétude.<p>

« Vous êtes sûr père. »

« C'est une urgence, il faut en finir au plus vite. C'est une arme de Médusa et cela ne me plait pas beaucoup. » Kid soupire.

« Moi, non plus. » Stein intervient.

« Je me demande quel était son objectif. Prendre le contrôle de ceux qui peuvent protéger de la folie ou détruire Maka. » Shinigami soupire.

« Si c'est la deuxième solution, ça fait froid dans le dos. »

« Cela a provoqué beaucoup de mort. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que Maka l'apprenne. » Stein regarde le père et le fils.

« Malgré l'intelligence de Médusa, je pense qu'elle a plutôt profiter du mouvement des sauveurs. Je ne crois pas qu'elle en soit à l'origine. » Ils restent dans leurs pensées quelques instants.

« Il faut en finir. »

« Maka est encore faible. » Shinigami regarde son fils avec douceur.

« Crois-tu qu'elle sera prête un jour? » Kid répond à son père la mort dans l'âme.

« Non. Mais elle fera face. » Stein ne dit rien mais craint pour la santé mentale de la jeune fille. Elle ne va pas en améliorant et ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. De plus, il rejoint Soul sur un point important. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il faille la forcer à se souvenir. Il faut faire une croix définitive sur l'ancienne Maka ou elle en perdra la raison. Il regarde Kid qui se dirige la mort dans l'âme vers l'appartement de son équipe et vers celui d'Ox.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée


	16. Chapter 16

Voici la suite. Merci pour vos encouragements. Pour répondre à ta questions Mikan, je ne sais pas combien il me reste de chapitre. Entre 2 et 4, je pense.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le camion de livraison avance dans la ville vers sa destination. A l'intérieur de la remorque deux équipes de Shibusen au complet. Kim et Jacqueline, Maka et Soul, Tsubaki et Black Star, Ox et Harvard, Kilik et Thunder et Fire ainsi que les sœurs Thompson et lui-même. Kid regarde ses compagnons d'arme tour à tour. Son regard s'arrête plus longuement sur deux d'entre-eux. Soul est assis contre le mur de la remorque, il a placé sa meister entre ses jambes. Il la tient fermement pour éviter de la perdre comme la fois précédente lors de l'explosion. Soul sent le regard de son ami et se tourne vers lui pour lui faire face. Kid se concentre sur la meister. Soul fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, inquiet par l'attention qu'elle bénéficie de la part de leur ami. Elle paraît ailleurs, dans les nuages. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Kid regarde son âme. Elle est chaotique, elle ressemble à de la fumée, elle n'a aucune forme fixe. Soul se penche vers elle et lui glisse quelques mots. Elle tourne son attention vers lui et lui sourit. Instantanément, son âme se calme et se stabilise un peu. Maka se tourne ensuite vers Kid et lui sourit avec assurance. Le fils du Shinigami lui sourit à son tour et se concentre sur la mission.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que leur siège est pignon sur rue. En plein milieu de la ville, au-dessus d'un centre commercial très fréquenté. Il n'aime pas ça, il manque de trop d'information pour que ça se passe correctement. Il frissonne en repensant au QG d'Arachnée et au fiasco que ça a failli être. Il manquait d'information sur cette mission et ils auraient pu le payer plus cher que son propre kidnapping. Il sent un violent coup lui frapper l'épaule. Il se tourne pour faire face à l'exubérant ninja.

« Tu fais une tête à faire peur, détends-toi un peu. » Il dévisage le reste du groupe chacun lui sourit avec confiance. Liz enchaine après Black Star.

« Tu n'es pas seul, arrête de te faire du mouron. » Il se détend et s'assoit correctement. Ox regarde Kid.

« Un rappel du déroulement serait pas mal. » Kid hoche la tête.

« Le camion va nous déposer à 500 mètres du bâtiment pour éviter qu'on ne nous repère. Nous serons séparés en trois équipes pour nous approcher le plus discrètement possible, mélangés à la foule. Kilik et Ox par l'Est, Black Star et Maka par le sud Ouest et Kim et moi par le Nord Ouest. On rentre à tour de rôle et on s'éparpille dans le bâtiment. Il y aura beaucoup de mouvement, on doit pouvoir passer inaperçue. Black Star et Maka, vous restez dans un endroit calme et vous attendez qu'on trouve l'entrée des souterrains. » Un grognement se fait entendre. « Black Star, il faut savoir faire son entrée et mon plan te permettra de faire la meilleur possible. » Le ninja semble satisfait par l'idée. Kid sait que ce n'est pas le meilleur quand il s'agit de faire preuve de discrétion mais si ça venait à mal tourner, il préfère que Maka soit avec lui. Il reprend. « Maka s'occupera de faire le lien entre les groupes. Si Ox et Kilik trouvent en premier, elle me préviendra par télépathie grâce à la Soul résonance. Si c'est l'inverse, elle ira vous chercher pour que nous entrions groupé dans les dédales souterrains. » Il soupire. « Ensuite, nous n'avons plus aucune indication, notre rôle est de détruire l'organisation. On cassent les infrastructures et on met hors d'état de nuire tous les membres. Pour les prisonniers, je pense que le mieux c'est de les laisser où ils sont dans un premier temps, nous les libérerons lorsque nous aurons fait le ménage. » Kim ne peut retenir sa réflexion.

« C'est cruel. »

« Nous avons déjà eu affaire à des prisonniers. La plupart ne se souviennent de rien, pour les pires, ils n'ont plus aucune volonté. C'est pour leur sécurité. Il faudra du temps pour aider ceux qui peuvent l'être et nous n'en aurons pas. » Kim ne répond rien mais ne semble pas entièrement d'accord. Le groupe reste silencieux à cette annonce. Maka pose sa main sur celle de Soul. _Il y a beaucoup d'âmes qui pleurent. Ils ont besoin de nous. _Elle a gardé sa capacité à lui parler à distance sans Soul résonance mais c'est moins fatiguant pour elle d'entrer en contact physique avec son arme. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« C'est bien le siège, il y a beaucoup de prisonnier. » Kid regarde Soul avec un air interrogateur. Il s'intéresse ensuite à la jeune fille blottit contre lui. Elle a les yeux fermés et semble écouter des bruits qu'ils ne peuvent saisir. _Leurs âmes chantent, elles cherchent à se libérer._ « Ils comptent sur nous. » Il fixe tous la petite meister qui paraît si fragile dans les bras de son arme. Pourtant, elle fait des choses qu'ils sont incapables de réaliser. Entendre des dizaines de voix à près d'un kilomètre de distance en fait partie. Le chauffeur tape sur la remorque. Le premier groupe doit descendre. C'est Kim et lui. Ils se lèvent et descendent sans un mot. Kid sourit au pouce levé de Black Star. Il regarde Soul qui enlace sa meister. Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que l'albinos est mort d'inquiétude. Maka regarde Kid avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il voit ses lèvres bouger. _Ça ira_. C'est ce qu'il pense distinguer. Il sourit à son tour avant de refermer la porte.

« En route. » Les filles le suivent sans un mot. Le plus dure c'est de paraître normal. De ne pas courir pour rejoindre la cible. Ils sont obligés de prendre sur eux pour donner le change. Kid n'arrive pas à se calmer. Il a un très mauvais pressentiment. Il soupire. Il peut faire confiance à Soul et Black Star pour prendre soin de la jeune fille. Il met ses mains dans ses poches souhaitant que cette mission soit déjà finit.

* * *

><p>Il arrive au pied de l'édifice. L'immeuble est haut et un véritable flux de personne entre et sorte en permanence du bâtiment. Ils regardent ses compagnes de route. Elles fixent le siège de leurs ennemis avec un regard sombre. Liz prend la parole.<p>

« On va enfin pouvoir venger Maka. » Patty rigole exprimant sa folie naturelle.

« Faites attention à vous, personne ne prend sa forme d'arme pour le moment. » Les filles hochent la tête et pénètre dans le bâtiment. Ils commencent à flâner dans le grand hall dans les différentes boutiques présentes. Kid souffre du manque de symétrie ambiant. Il essaye de se contrôler mais chaque minute qui passe rend les choses plus difficiles à vivre pour lui. Le groupe ralentit de plus en plus dans ses recherches pour laisser le temps à Kid de gérer ses TOC. Il s'en voulait de se conduire ainsi, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils ont croisé Ox, Harvard, Kilik, Fire et Thunder deux fois mais il n'y a aucune trace de l'autre groupe. Kid suppose que c'est bon signe. C'est ce qu'il a envie de croire. Il sent une présence qui essaye de se faire entendre dans son esprit. Il baisse sa garde pour lui permettre d'envoyer ses pensées. Il voit un endroit devant lequel ils sont passés plusieurs fois.

« Suivez-moi, Maka m'appelle. » Il marche vers le lieux indiqué par la jeune fille. Tsubaki les y attend assise sur un banc, les autres ne sont nuls part. Elle boit avec délicatesse un thé. Un jeune homme lui parle et elle parait mal à l'aise. Quand il lui pose une main sur l'épaule de Tsubaki, une aura meurtrière semble envahir le hall. Liz ne peut retenir un éclat de rire en observant la scène. Elle s'approche de son amie et chasse le nouveau venue de quelques mots. Tusbaki prend une couleur rosée qui exprime son inconfort. Kid s'approche.

« Liz, tu as dit quoi? »

« Que Tsubaki n'était pas du genre à aimer les hommes. » Tsubaki devient encore plus rouge de gêne. Kid secoue la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il regarde la partenaire du ninja avec un regard pénétrant.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Maka est persuadée que l'entrée est derrière ce panneau. » Elle montre un mur en retrait dans un coin plutôt sombre. Des plantes semblent le cacher aux yeux des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça? »

« Elle dit qu'elle sent les âmes. » Kid hoche la tête. Lui ne sent rien mais là-dessus, il fait entièrement confiance à la jeune fille.

« Où sont les autres? »

« Maka, Soul et Black Star restent cachés pour le moment. On ne savait pas si nous devions alerter les autres donc Maka t'a appelé. » Kid réfléchit rapidement.

« On va se mettre à des points stratégiques et surveiller l'entrée. Nous trouverons ainsi le mécanisme. » Il regarde Tsubaki. « Rejoints les autres et restez caché. » La calme jeune fille hoche la tête avant de disparaît dans la foule. « Kim, va chercher tes partenaires. » Elle file de son côté pour chercher ses amis. Kid s'assoit au café en compagnie de ses armes. Il surveille l'entrée avec autant de discrétion que possible. Les regards approbateurs de la gente masculine sur ses armes ne lui échappent pas et l'agace un peu. Il soupire en reprenant sa surveillance. Il voit les autres se mettre en place un peu plus loin. Il leur faut une demi-journée de surveillance pour voir le moyen d'ouvrir le mur. Il fait un signe à l'autre groupe de surveillance. Ils se rejoignent prés de la porte. Comme par magie, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul et Black Star apparaissent à leurs côtés. Soul ne lâche pas sa meister ni de regard, ni physiquement. Ils se jettent un dernier coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte et de passer de l'autre côté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos commentaires, Mikan et Yuki. Voici donc la suite. Les scènes de combat ne sont pas ma spécialité et me demande pas mal de travail. Je préfère les scènes pleines de sentiments, c'est plus simple à écrire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le mur s'ouvre et ils s'engouffrent sans réfléchir dans le dédale sombre. Il y a un escalier pentu éclairé par l'unique ampoule pendu en haut par un fil électrique. Les murs et les escaliers sont en bétons proprement taillés. Kid descend en premier les filles au poing. Ox le suit armé lui aussi.

« Il devait y avoir d'autres entrées. Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient emmener des personnes contre leur grès par ici. » Kilik ne peut s'empêcher de relever Les paroles de son meneur.

« Je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir ici de son plein grès. C'est franchement lugubre.» Soul rajoute les pensées de sa meister.

« Maka dit que tu as de la chance de ne pas sentir les âmes qui y sont, c'est pire. » Kid approuve.

« Je les sens à présent et effectivement ce n'est pas brillant. »

Ils s'enfoncent dans l'escalier et la seule source de lumière devient rapidement Jacqueline. Kim qui ferme la marche la tient bien haut au-dessus du groupe pour essayer de les éclairer autant que possible. C'est fatiguant pour ses bras mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Ils arrivent enfin devant une porte qui à l'air assez épaisse et solide. Kid tire dessus sans que cela ne fasse quoi que se soit. Pour l'entrée discrète, c'est raté. Son ordre résonne dans l'escalier.

« Reculez. » Ils s'exécutent sans discuter. « Black Star ouvre la porte. » Le ninja saute par-dessus ses amis et à l'aide de Tsubaki coupe la porte. Il doit quand même si prendre à deux fois et cela montre combien la porte est solide. Ils arrivent dans un couloir éclairé de LED. Le mur semble taillé dans la roche brute. Il est suffisamment large pour permettre à trois personnes de se tenir côte à côte. Soul sent sa meister frissonner. Il regrette de ne pas être sous sa forme humaine pour pouvoir la réconforter physiquement. Il se contente de lui envoyer des vagues de confort pour la rassurer. Kid se tourne vers le reste du groupe. Il murmure.

« On a l'air dans une zone saine. Killik allume ton oreillette. » Il s'exécute et prend contact avec Azuna. Il sort une feuille et en se connectant à la Death Scythe et commence à tracer un plan approximatif. La zone est chargée en âme et en folie les empêchant de se connecter dans de bonne condition. Maka s'approche de lui et le regarde faire. Il lui faut un quart d'heure pour faire un plan de l'étage et ils savent qu'il y a un autre étage en dessous. Malheureusement, leur résonance n'était pas assez puissante pour leur permettre de savoir ce qu'il y a. Kilik coupe l'oreillette pour éviter qu'ils se fassent repérer. Il reprend son souffle sur le sol fatigué par l'exercice. Maka prend un crayon et commence à mettre des croix. Soul est posé à ses côtés toujours sous sa forme d'arme. Kid peste et l'attrape pour l'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Kid? » Il est clairement agacé par la proximité du fils du Shinigami.

« Soul, c'est notre seul plan, j'aimerais qu'elle ne joue pas avec. »

« Ce n'est pas une enfant. Elle indique ce qu'elle sent. Ne l'engueules pas. » Il ajoute sur un ton moqueur. « Tu deviens rabat-joie avec l'âge.» Les autres rigolent sous cape. Kid la lâche en grognant et Soul encourage sa meister. Elle continu à mettre des croix. Des petites pour indiquer les prisonniers, des grandes pour l'ennemi. Les croix entourées indiquent ceux qui lui paraissent puissants. Le groupe étudie le plan de longues minutes. Soul ne dit rien mais il sent la pression monter dans l'âme de sa meister. Quand Liz se désamorphose pour s'étirer, Soul fait de même avec un sentiment d'urgence. Il s'approche de son ami et lui presse le bras. Kid se tourne vers lui, inquiet.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Elle n'est pas à l'aise, j'ai peur qu'elle perde le contrôle. » Kid la regarde avec intensité.

« Si tu sens qu'elle a atteint sa limite, forces-la à sortir. » Le regard que l'Albinos lance à sa meister fend le cœur de Kid. Soul n'est pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision et ça se voit. Il se change pour réatterrir dans les mains de Maka qui le tient fermement malgré la peur qui lui tenaille le ventre. Il ne laissera personne la toucher, il s'en fait la promesse.

« Au boulot, on va avoir du travail. » Les autres hochent la tête. Ils le suivent vers la première salle sur la gauche.

* * *

><p>Les trois première pièces sont une horreur pour le groupe. Cela fait deux heures qu'ils se battent sans s'arrêter. Ils arrivent à prendre le dessus sur la moitié de l'étage. Une énorme porte coupe l'étage en deux et ils n'arrivent pas à accéder à la deuxième partie malgré leur acharnement sur la grosse porte en fer. Kim a les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrive pas à chasser les regards implorants ou vides des prisonniers de son esprit. Ils étaient dans l'espace où ils gardaient leurs prisonniers. Ils sont entassés dans des cages, certains d'entre-eux en ont des individuelles mais elles sont minuscules. Dans chacune des pièces, il y a un des prisonniers attachés à même le sol, bras et jambes écartés l'empêchant de bouger. Un tiers des prisonniers semblent perdu dans un monde où personne ne pourra jamais les atteindre mais ceux attachés semblent les plus vivants. Ils ont les yeux vifs et paraissent prêt à en découdre. L'un d'entre-eux à une lance dans sa main. Kilik la lui enlève. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année se met à hurler. Sa blessure se referme et ses yeux deviennent noirs. Ils se met à rire comme un dément. Maka s'approche et lui touche la joue. Il se calme instantanément et fixe la jeune fille. Il se met à rire avec plaisir, ce qui paraît incongru vue la situation.<p>

« Et bien, on dirait que tu as été plus loin que moi. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. » Kid regarde l'homme.

« On vous sortira de là dès que possible et oui, elle a été plus loin que vous mais elle a oublié. »

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire mais s'il vous plait, ne nous oubliez pas. » Maka lui touche le front avec ses doigts froids. _Promis._ « Je vais dormir un peu, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu le faire. » Maka lui sourit et il s'endort paisiblement vaincu par l'épuisement de ses efforts pour rester en vie. Maka reste un long moment à fixer les prisonniers. Black Star finit par la pousser hors de la pièce, mal à l'aise. Elle a été à leur place et même si elle ne s'en souvient pas, les yeux écarquillés qu'elle a quand elle les regarde ne lui dit rien de bon. Rapidement les autres ont suivis. Ox pose une main réconfortante autours des épaules de sa princesse.

« ça va, Kim. »

« Non, ça va pas, tu les entends ? »

« Oui. » Un râle de douleur et de cris de désespoir s'élève des prisons. C'est déchirant et éprouvant pour chacun d'entre-eux. Kid reprend le dessus.

« Il faut faire céder cette porte. Plus vite nous nettoierons les lieux, plus vite nous pourrons les aider. » Kim ne peut retenir ses larmes. Maka s'approche d'elle et essuie ses larmes avec ses pouces. Elle pose son front sur le sien toujours en touchant ses joues. _Ils ont déjà retrouvé de l'espoir pour ceux qui le pouvaient. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils s'accrocheront jusqu'à notre retour, jusqu'à leurs délivrances_. La sorcière regarde la meister muette, surprise par l'assurance présente dans ses yeux. Elle a été dans leur position et pourtant elle s'en est sortie. Kim commence à comprendre ce que lui trouve Soul. Elle est hypnotique à cet instant. Kim serait prête à la suivre où qu'elle aille. Elle est surprise par l'effet que la meister a sur elle, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

« Oui, tu as raison. »Maka la lâche et Soul se change pour qu'elle puisse le braquer vers la porte qui résiste toujours. Kim recule et observe la jeune fille. La meister sans souvenir a toujours été dans l'ombre de ses amis dans cette vie comme dans l'autre. Pourtant, elle a sa propre puissance et en fait usage sans restriction. Kim reprend confiance en elle. Elle aussi, a sa propre force. Elle a Jacqueline et son don pour soigner. Elle se promet d'aider les prisonniers dès qu'elle le pourra. Quand enfin, un bruit laisse sous-entendre que quelque chose a traversé la porte en fer, ils soupirent et se mettent en position. Black Star a réussi à planter Tsubaki à l'intérieur. Il y a fait une profonde entaille. Brutalement la porte s'ouvre. Des hommes armés les accueillent de l'autre côté. Ils tirent avec de lourd fusil de combat. Kilik et Kim brûlent les balles qui arrivent sur le groupe de Shibusen. Leurs feux devient un bouclier. Black Star et Kid passent par-dessus les flammes et commencent à détourner leurs attentions. Avec un feu de tir moins nourrit, Maka et Ox peuvent contre attaquer couvert par Kim et Kilik. Ils ont une trentaine d'opposant et ils arrivent à prendre rapidement le dessus. Pourtant Kid a un doute, quelque chose lui paraît étrange. Ça lui paraît trop simple. Pas d'un niveau à tenir Maka enfermée pendant plusieurs mois. De plus, elle est certes inquiète mais pas trop affolée et cela ne lui paraît pas normale, vue la situation. Il soupire en se lançant à corps perdu dans la bataille. Ils respirent bruyamment en récupérant lorsqu'enfin ils en sont arrivés à bout. La salle est silencieuse remplis d'âme rouge qui éclairent la pièce en plus des LED. Il y a un nombre trop important de lance sur le mur pour le bien des prisonniers. Il y a six paires de chaînes enfoncées dans le sol. Six postes de torture. Ils frissonnent en imaginant ce qui a pu se passer, ici. Ils jettent tous des coups d'œil discret à la meister qui dans une autre vie à subit tout ça. Kilik dirige fire vers les lances et y met le feu.

« ça me paraît un bon début pour tout détruire. » Black Star affiche un sourire sarcastique et fait tomber les étagères, les fracassant sur le sol en pierre. Les autres se joignent rapidement à lui et il ne reste bientôt plus rien d'utilisable dans la pièce. Ils se dressent face à la porte et commence de nouveau à tenter de la faire céder. Il reste encore une troisième partie à libérer. Ensuite, ce sera au tours du dernier étage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	18. Chapter 18

Bon, je ne vais pas laisser cette histoire en suspend trop longtemps ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous mène à la fin des aventures de nos héros. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Enfin, la porte cède et ils la passent prés à tuer quinconce se mettrait sur leur chemin. Ils ne trouvent aucune résistance. Il n'y a personne. Cela ne correspond pas aux indications de Maka et ils restent sur leurs gardes faisant face au mur vide qui les entourent. Une ombre tombe du plafond derrière Maka. Elle se tourne pour lui faire face mais elle est arrêtée dans son mouvement par l'ennemi qui cale son dos contre son torse. Soul appelle les autres à l'aide. L'inconnu est rapidement tué par un Kid et un Black Star furieux. Soul se change pour voir comment va sa meister.

« Maka ! » Elle se tient la gorge avec des yeux fous. Black Star retourne l'homme inanimé sur le sol.

« Il a une seringue, il lui a injecté quelque chose. » Il est clairement affolé. Tous ça ne lui dit rien de bon.

« Maka! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Elle regarde son arme avec désespoir. « Maka. » Il la regarde avec inquiétude. Les membres des sauveurs descendent du toit pour les attaquer. Instinctivement, ils se placent autours de Soul et Maka. Maka attrape sa tête entre ses mains et ouvre sa bouche pour pousser un cri silencieux. Elle souffre et Soul est dépité de ne pouvoir rien faire. Maka tombe à genoux. Soul, Kid et Black Star réagissent d'un même mouvement pour la retenir dans sa chute. A peine ont-ils posé leurs mains sur elle, qu'ils s'écroulent tous inanimés. Maka est à même le sol, les garçons sont tombés sur elle. Les filles hurlent bloquées dans leurs formes d'arme.

« Je n'arrive pas à me transformer. » Le cri de désespoir de Liz exprime le désarrois qu'elle ressent à cet instant. Ox, Kilik et Kim se rapprochent du groupe inanimé pour les protéger des chasseurs. Par chance, ils ne sont pas trop nombreux et ils arrivent à les tenir à distance. Ox prend le commandement.

« Kim regarde si tu peux faire quelque chose pour les soulager. Kilik, on les protège. » Kim lâche Jacqueline qui transforme son bras et fait face aux ennemis pour une protection rapprochée. Ox et Kilik font faces sans fléchir aux sauveurs.

Kim se redresse au bout de quelques minutes. Jacqueline n'aime pas le visage troublé qu'elle a.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ils ne sont pas blessés, je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que se soit. » Elle les regarde avec inquiétude. « Je n'arrive même pas à leurs faire lâcher les filles. » Ox regarde son amie avec douceur.

« Viens nous donner un coup de main en attendant qu'ils se réveillent. »

« Et s'il ne se réveillent pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont. » Tsubaki répond avec fermeté à Kim.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fait leurs confiance. Nous pouvons compter sur eux. » Kim jette un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis avant de saisir Jacqueline et commence à combattre.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Black Star, Kid et Soul sont projetés dans l'âme de Maka. Soul qui connait les lieux cherche sa meister en l'appelant de toutes ses forces. L'absence de réponse le plonge dans une profonde détresse. L'absence de lumière dans l'âme normalement agréablement éclairée inquiète d'autant plus le jeune homme. Kid s'approche de l'arme et lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il tient ses deux armes silencieuses dans son autre main.<p>

« Soul, tu sais où on est? »

« Dans son âme. »

« Celle à Maka? » Il regarde les lieux avec avec intérêt même s'il n'arrive pas à en comprendre son fonctionnement.

« Oui, mais je ne la vois pas. » La souffrance dans la voix de Soul n'échappe ni au fils du Shinigami, ni au ninja. Black Star attentif aux bruits grâce à ses sens développés, attire l'attention de ses amis.

« J'entends du bruit plus haut. » Ils montent avec plus ou moins de facilité. Soul a plus de mal que les deux meisters habitués à faire ce genre d'exercice. Ils grimpent dans le tronc d'arbre géant et finisse par tomber sur Maka. Elle flotte dans les airs entourée par une matière qui prend des formes variées. Le seul point commun entre les formes que la matière prend c'est qu'ils ont un côté tranchant. Couteau, shuriken, oiseau aux serres et bec acérés, chauve-souris... Elle pousse des cris de douleur à chaque coupure qui lui est infligé. Elle devient de plus en plus translucide au fur et à mesure des attaques de la matière. Soul hurle, submergé par l'inquiétude.

« MAKA. » Elle ouvre difficilement un œil pour voir d'où vient l'appel. Elle ne voit que lui dans le brouillard qui l'entour. Il est frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

« Grégory... » Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Kid et Black Star l'entendent parler pour la première fois depuis une éternité.« Libères Grégory. » Soul regarde sa meister avant de se tourner vers le sommet de l'arbre.

« D'accord, accroches-toi. J'arrive. » Il se dirige vers une des ouvertures la plus proche et passe sa tête à travers. Il voit la chouette et rentre pour la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Il ne prête aucune attention aux garçons qui lui demandent ce qui se passe. Kid et Black Star hésitent un instant à laisser Maka seule. Ils se regardent et se décident à le suivre. S'il la laisse seule, c'est qu'il n'y a pas le choix et que c'est la meilleure solution. Ils rejoignent rapidement Soul qui a un regard affolé. L'arme ressort plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il se dirige bien vers l'immense chouette. Ils arrivent tous les trois devant une porte condamnée. Sans réfléchir, il s'attaque aux planches de toutes ses forces. Il s'acharne dessus plusieurs minutes sans résultat. Black Star et Kid échangent un regard inquiet. Quand Soul perd son calme, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Le ninja s'approche de Soul par derrière et lui bloque ses bras.

« Soul, attends. » L'arme se débat comme un fou pour revenir à sa tâche première. Black Star arrive à peine à le retenir. « Calmes-toi, SOUL. » Il arrête enfin de s'agiter à bout de souffle. Son ami le lâche et ils tombent sur le pas de la porte pour reprendre leurs souffles. Kid s'approche de l'ouverture condamner. Il passe ses doigts sur le bois avec les sourcils froncés. Il n'y a pas une seule égratignure pourtant Soul l'a attaqué de toutes ses forces. Il s'agenouille devant son ami albinos.

« Soul, je sais que tu es inquiet mais il faut que tu prennes le temps de nous expliquer. » Il soupire. « On veut l'aider nous aussi et si on n'est là c'est qu'on doit avoir notre utilité. » Soul regarde Kid, désemparé. Le fils du Shinigami le comprend très bien. Il l'a perdu une fois, il est effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre encore à nouveau. Kid l'est tout autant et Black Star est carrément à cran. « Soul, s'il te plait. » Il lui répond à voix basse. Il est prés à craquer. C'est rare.

« C'est son âme. On est dans un tronc et les chouettes possèdent ses souvenirs. Toutes les portes qui sont fermées l'empêchent de retrouver ses souvenirs. » Black Star frissonne, il en a vue énormément de murées. « Elle m'a demandé de libérer Grégory. C'est l'immense chouette et elle est derrière cette porte. » Le ninja affiche un regard surpris.

« C'est ça que tu cherchais? »

« Oui, mais maintenant, je n'arrive à rien et Maka... » Kid se redresse pour observer les planches. Il laisse ses armes derrière lui. Il est inquiet de ne pas entendre ses amie mais pour le moment ce n'est pas sa priorité. Il commence à essayer de les tirer mais de biais pas de face comme Soul. Les deux autres l'observent avant de lui poser la question qui leurs brûlent les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » C'est Black Star qui s'est lancé.

« Plutôt qu'essayer de la transpercer, je voulais essayer de la décoller. » Les deux autres se lèvent pour l'aider. Soul semble avoir repris le dessus et est heureux de se sentir utile. Il utilise sa lame comme levier.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort combiné, de la matière noire s'échappe de la brèche créée. Elle fonce vers le centre du tronc certainement vers la meister. Ils font un effort pour ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. Black Star pose une main sur l'épaule de Kid. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui et s'inquiète de son air lugubre. Il s'éloigne pour discuter hors de portée de Soul, toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Tu n'entends rien? »

« Non. » Black Star regarde Kid avec une grimace.

« C'est peut-être pas plus mal, il vaut mieux pas que Soul n'entende pas quoi que se soit. Il va perdre les pédales. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Maka souffre. » Kid est inquiet mais n'ajoute rien et se remet à la tâche.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la réalité d'une petite salle taillée dans la roche, le corps de Maka se couvre de micro-coupures. Aucune partie de son corps n'est épargné. Kim se précipite pour essayer de l'aider et soigne ses plaies les plus profondes. Malheureusement, pour chaque blessure soignée de nouvelles apparaissent. Elles sont de plus en plus profondes. Kim est obligée de renoncer pour aider ses amis à protéger ceux évanouis. Elle espère que Soul, Black Star et Kid vont rapidement trouver une solution pour soulagée Maka.<p>

* * *

><p>Les garçons ne ménagent pas leurs peines dans l'esprit de la petite meister blonde. Ils ont réussi à faire une brèche suffisamment importante pour que Soul utilise sa lame comme levier. Il décolle rapidement les planches du mur. Ils perdent l'équilibre, projetés par un amas de matière noire qui s'échappe de la porte. Ils se rattrapent maladroitement à la poutre du bout des doigts. Grégory s'échappe rapidement fonçant vers le centre de l'arbre pour rejoindre sa maitresse. Black Star aide Soul à remonter sur la poutre. Kid les rejoint et ils se précipitent vers Maka.<p>

Soul, Black Star et Kid arrivent au niveau de Maka. Elle est à peine visible dans la pénombre. Soul l'appelle pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de la meister. Elle est en proie à l'amas noir qui prend des formes variées mais toujours aussi coupantes. Il y en a deux fois plus qu'avant. Maka se bat furieusement pour les chasser, aider par sa chouette qui se bat furieusement à coup d'aile, de bec et de serres. Soul se précipite dans la bataille essayant de dégager un passage à la chouette. Kid et Black Star l'aident et rapidement Grégory arrivent à accéder à la jeune fille. Elle l'accueille les bras grands ouverts et la chouette s'y précipite. Une lumière blanche envahie Maka et la chouette, elle s'étend bientôt aux garçons, puis au tronc et enfin, à l'âme de la jeune fille toute entière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	19. Chapter 19

Oyez, oyez. C'est un peu lent, je le reconnais, mais on n'y arrive. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les garçons émergent difficilement dans la vie réelle. Il leur faut un moment pour réaliser où ils sont. Les autres qui sont venus à bout des sauveurs restant sur l'étage pendant leur absence sont penchés sur eux. Soul est le premier à se ressaisir. Il se précipite vers sa meister pour la serrer contre lui. Il lui murmure des paroles sans s'arrêter sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui dit. Il veut juste la convaincre qu'il est là et se convaincre qu'elle va s'en sortir. Au même moment, Liz, Patty et Tsubaki reprennent enfin forme humaine et prennent soin de leur meister respectif. Black Star s'approche de Soul et maka pour voir dans quel état ils sont. Maka est toujours dans les vapes et n'a pas encore réagit. Kid au contraire regarde le spectacle avec de grands yeux incrédules. Il a un mouvement de recule sans s'en rendre compte. Liz finit par le secouer.

« Kid, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Son âme. »

« Quoi, l'âme de qui? »

« L'âme de Maka change. »

« Quoi? » Le regard du groupe passe de Kid à Maka sans comprendre. Soul lui est entièrement concentré sur la jeune fille contre lui.

« Son âme, je crois qu'elle se stabilise. » Il hésite avant de reprendre. « Elle reprend sa forme originelle. » Soul s'intéresse enfin à Kid. Quand il sent sa meister s'agiter légèrement, il se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Elle lutte pour ouvrir ses grands yeux verts. Soul la regarde avec un air réconfortant, impatient de la voir se réveiller. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Soul les essuie au fur et à mesure. Elle pose sa main sur son poignet. _J'ai tué. Ils m'ont obligés à tuer des enfants, pour contrôler Grégory. _Soul la regarde avec douceur.

« Tu te souviens? » Le groupe la regarde avec espoir. Elle secoue la tête. _Non, juste ça_. « C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver ce qu'il s'est passé. » Elle renforce son étreinte autours du poignet de son arme. Black Star la fixe.

« ça va aller, tu vas pouvoir continuer ? Si tu préfères, tu peux faire demi-tour. » Soul lève les yeux pour fixer son ami.

« Elle dit qu'elle y ira. Elle en a besoin. » Le ninja n'est pas rassuré mais les aide à se remettre sur pied. Soul prend sa forme de faux et atterri dans les mains de sa meister. Ils entendent Soul lancer la Soul résonance. Maka est enveloppée par une longue robe noire et sa faux est négligemment posée derrière elle. Elle prend la forme de tranche-démon et de tranche sorcière. La lame est translucide et bien plus grande que par le passé. Hormis Soul et Kim, ils voient son visage pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Chaque parcelle de son corps est couvert de coupure mais elle en fait complètement abstraction. Une coupure sous l'œil coule de façon un peu plus importante que les autres sur son visage. Elle donne l'impression de pleurer des larmes de sang. Elle semble puissante à cet instant. Black Star casse le charme que vient de créer la jeune fille.

« Bon, on a une vengeance à obtenir. » Kid hoche la tête et le suit bientôt rejoint par Maka et Ox. Kim donne un coup dans l'épaule de Kilik.

« Tu te bouges? »

« Elle est …. jolie. » Kim ne peut retenir un gloussement. Elle reprend sur un ton moqueur en fixant Kilik franchement amusée.

« Tu le remarques seulement maintenant! Évites d'en faire la réflexion devant Soul. Sauf, si tu veux des ennuis bien évidement. »

« ça me paraît évident ! » Ils rejoignent le reste du groupe prêt à faire face au dernier étage.

* * *

><p>Ils brisent la porte sans difficultés cette fois-ci. Ils arrivent dans un hall propre et soigneusement bétonné. Il y a un large escalier en face qui semble mener dehors et sur leur gauche une porte battante. Ils passent leurs armes dressées vers l'inconnu. Ils sont surpris par le changement de décor. Les murs sont éclairés par des lumières teintés qui donne un certain style au couloir. Des tableaux de maître et une épaisse moquette les accompagnent vers les profondeur du siège des chasseurs. Ils entrent dans une salle ronde. Des chaises sont placées tout autours de la pièce. Elle est richement décorée avec des statues et des tableaux qui paraissent très chers. Black Star, agacé par la non présence d'ennemi, met un point d'honneur à tout détruire.<p>

Ils entrent dans la pièce suivante. Cette fois,ils font faces à l'ennemi. Il y a une trentaine de soldat qui fait fasse au groupe. Ils étaient attendus. La pièce est tellement exiguë qu'hormis Black Star, les autres ont du mal à se battre confortablement. Ils se défendent mais n'arrivent pas à prendre les initiative pour passer à l'attaque. Instinctivement, ils se sont placés autours de Maka pour la protéger d'éventuelles seringues. Quand ils sont venus à bout de la moitié des combattants, ils arrivent à se donner suffisamment d'espace à chacun pour se battre. Kid reste dos à Maka. Il refuse de la laisser seule. Le combat dure longtemps. Soul est obligé de relayer l'agacement de la jeune fille pour qu'ils la laissent se battre à part entière. Au bout de ce qui paraît une éternité, le dernier soldat adverse tombe. Ils respirent tous difficilement. Plus particulièrement, Maka, Kid et Black Star. Soul se change pour soutenir la jeune fille. Il regarde autours de lui. Malgré le nombre de corps, il réalise clairement qu'il se trouve dans une salle de torture. Il y a des chaînes qui devaient servir à immobiliser les victimes sur le sol. Il y a de grandes lances contre les murs et il se souvient parfaitement de leurs utilités. Il frissonne quand il distingue des marques de griffes sur un mur. Le collier qui y est fixé laisse deviner ce qu'il s'y passait. Instinctivement, il resserre son étreinte sur sa meister. Personne ne dit rien mais chacun imagine ce qui a pu se passer dans cette pièce. Tsubaki pousse un couinement. Black Star s'approche d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle montre le mur avec hésitation. Ils le fixent plusieurs minutes sans comprendre. Kilik ouvre des yeux surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que ça représente? On dirait des traits. » Black Star avale difficilement sa salive.

« La croix devant me fait supposer qu'il s'agit du nombre de personne qui ont trouvé la mort dans cette pièce. » Un lourd silence suit cette annonce. Kid se lance.

« Tu en comptes combien? »

« 24. » Personne ne trouve rien à dire. Soul s'intéresse à sa meister. Elle lui serre son bras de plus en plus fort et il suppose que quelque chose ne va pas. Il enlève sa capuche. Elle a des larmes qui coulent sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Soul l'aide à tomber à genoux. Il appelle Kid qui est toujours obnubilé par les marques synonymes de mort sur le mur.

« Quoi? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, partez devant. » Il se réintéresse à sa meister qui a posé ses doigts froids sur son poignet. « Elle me dit qu'il n'y a que cinq personnes devant. » Kid regarde le visage tendu de la jeune fille. Soul a beau lui essuyer les larmes, elles reviennent au galop.

« Black Star, Kim restez avec eux. » Ils hochent la tête. Le fils du Shinigami est surpris que Black Star accepte si facilement. Il suppose qu'il est aussi fatigué que lui. Le ninja s'arme pour faire face à un éventuel ennemi. Kim s'agenouille de l'autre côté de Maka et commence à soigner ses plaies les plus importante. Soul de son côté essaye de la rassurer.

« Maka tout va bien, personne ne te toucheras. » Kid leur jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la salle pour atteindre celle du fond.

Soul de son côté est entièrement concentré sur la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Maka, dis quelques choses. » _Je ne sais pas. Il y a des images qui se bousculent. Je suis perdue._ « Tu te souviens? » Black Star dresse les oreilles. _Non. C'est un événement qui a bloqué Grégory_. Soul soupire. Il n'ose pas y faire face mais il sait intérieurement que Maka ne se souviendra jamais de tout. Une chose est sûre, chaque souvenir retrouvé sera remémoré dans la douleur. Elle a déjà tellement souffert qu'il ne supporterait pas de lui en imposer plus. Il serre les dents. « Ce n'est pas grave, oublis. » Black Star est stupéfait pas ce qu'il entend. Il se tourne et fait face au visage tourmenté de son amie d'enfance. Il comprend le renoncement de Soul. La voire sombrer dans une telle souffrance est un crève-cœur. _Non. Ils sont morts. J'en ai tué deux avant de comprendre comment bloquer mon âme._ Soul ne dit rien et la laisse lui raconter ce dont elle se souvient. _Grégory me protégeait instinctivement. Il les bloquait, les empêchait de s'approcher de moi._ L'arme se souvient du vieil homme. Il se rappelle particulièrement de la tentative de viol. Il la voit froncer des sourcils. Les larmes se sont enfin arrêtées mais Soul sent qu'elle est à bout de force._ Ils ont obligé des âmes pures, des enfants à me blesser avec les lances. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et il m'a fallu deux essais ratés pour arriver le faire. J'ai tué des enfants._ Elle fond à nouveau en larme et Soul s'assoit pour la coller contre lui et la réconforter un maximum. Kim recule le laissant faire. Elle sait qu'elle en aurait pour des heures pour la soigner et elle s'épuiserait plus que ce qui est raisonnable. Jacqueline se transforme pour atterrir dans ses mains. Elle préfère garder son énergie au cas où le reste de l'équipe revienne blessée. Soul lui caresse les cheveux avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ils t'ont forcé à le faire. » _Mais, ils n'y étaient pour rien. _« Toi non plus, tu ne méritais pas d'être traitée ainsi Maka. Ça t'as permis d'éviter un viol. Et puis, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'eux.» Elle se colle à lui, incapable de lui répondre quoi que se soit. Kim jette un regard en biais à la jeune fille. Ils ne savent pas tout et personne ne leurs racontera toute l'histoire. Elle le comprend, Maka a subit des sévisses qu'elle ne peut qu'imaginer. Black Star est rongé par la curiosité.

« Elle se souvient? »

« Non, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui la trouble autant? »

« Ils l'ont forcé à tuer des enfants . » Kim ferme les yeux à cette annonce. Black Star grogne.

« J'espère que Kid en laissera un ou deux vivants que je puisse me sentir utile. » Soul ne relève pas. Maka a dû mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Les événements l'ont épuisé.

« Laisses-toi aller, je m'occupe de tout. » _Soul... _« Oui? » Il n'a pas de réponse. Elle a sombré dans l'inconscience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée.


	20. Chapter 20

Voici (enfin !) la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il est toujours difficile de mettre fin à une histoire et c'est un exercice périlleux. J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas un goût trop amère à ceux qui ont eu le courage d'arriver à elle. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura pas (trop) de faute. Cela fais trois fois que la relie mais je pense que certaines ont échappé à ma vigilance. Si vous en remarquez dites-le moi.

Merci à Yuki et Inukag9 pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid arrive dans la dernière place prêt à se battre. Il fait face à 5 hommes richement habillés. Ils se fixent et se jugent de longues minutes. L'un d'entre eux, le plus lourdement orné finit par parler.

« Nous ne nous défendrons pas, nous nous plierons aux punitions de Shinigami. »

« Vous m'en voyez désolé. » Kid est hors de lui. Il aurait préféré mille fois qu'ils cherchent à se défendre pour avoir une raison de leurs taper dessus. Ox et Kilik ont la mâchoire aussi serrée que lui. Kid est frustré de découvrir des hommes qui paraissent si normal, hormis leurs tenues excentriques, rien ne les différencient du commun des mortels. Kilik n'y tient plus et les interpelle.

« Vous avez au moins la moindre idée du nombre de personne mortes par votre faute? »

« Shinigami nous jugera pour ça. Menez-nous à lui. » Un autre homme prend la parole avec un air amusé et hautain qui mettent les garçons hors d'eux.

« En plus, on a des informations à négocier. Cela pourra peut-être vous être utile. » Ox est ravi que Kim ne soit pas là pour ne pas faire face à l'horreur de ses hommes. Kid est content que ni Soul, ni Black Star ne soit présent. Ils auraient certainement craquer. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour essayer de garder son calme.

« Bien. » Pris d'un besoin de leurs faire perdre pied, il les aspire dans sa paume pour amener les hommes à son père. Il sait que c'est risqué mais il a besoin de les faire réfléchir, regretter. Il affiche un rictus satisfait quand il voit les trois derniers montrer des signes d'appréhension et de peur. Quand il réalise que cela ne l'apaise pas, il serre son étreinte sur Liz et Patty.

« Tu aurais dû laisser Patty jouer avec. » Kid ne répond pas. Il ne pourra pas se venger, pas comme il le souhaiterait en tout cas, et ils vont continuer à vivre. Il soupire avant de se tourner vers les deux autres meisters.

« On rejoint les autres. Je suis fatigué d'être resté longtemps dans l'esprit de Maka donc je suppose que Black Star et Soul sont exténués. Sans parler, d'elle. » Les deux autres hochent la tête et le suivent la mort dans l'âme. Il regarde le reste de l'équipe avec un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Maka est évanouie dans les bras de Soul qui a un visage sombre. Black Star paraît avoir quelques difficultés à rester éveillé. L'albinos le fixe avec force.

« Alors? »

« Ils se sont rendus. »

« Ils ont été lâche jusqu'au bout. »

« Oui, je ferais le maximum, pour qu'ils soient punis le plus sévèrement possible. » Soul affiche un sourire désabusé en soulevant sa meister. Kilik s'approche de Black Star pour l'aider à avancer.

« Rien ne pourra rattraper ce qu'elle a vécue, Kid. Rien. Même la mort aurait été trop douce pour eux. J'espère que Stein et Spirit pourront mener les interrogatoires. Ça devrait compenser une partie. Tous ce que je voulais c'est que l'organisation disparaisse. C'est chose faite, du moins je suppose. » Kid hoche la tête surpris de voir Soul si réfléchit face à la situation. Il se souvient qu'il ne voulait pas venir, que c'est Maka qui a insisté. Elle ne se souvient pas, de quoi voudrait-elle se venger? Tout ce qu'elle souhait c'est qu'il disparaisse tout comme ses souvenirs. La chasse aux sauveurs étaient plus pour apaiser leurs âmes que la sienne. Il soupire avant de se tourner vers Ox et Kim.

« Je vous charge de vous occuper des prisonniers. Allez-y doucement, ils sont fragiles. Commencez par séparer ceux qui peuvent être sauvés, de ceux qui ont sombré dans la folie. » Ils hochent la tête et remontent rapidement vers les prisonniers. « Nous ont va sortir par l'autre porte. » Ils remontent l'escalier et passent par la grande porte. Ils sont dans une grande banque très sélecte. Les clients les regardent avec des airs choqués. Kid appelle Sid pour qu'il vienne les récupérer. La victoire a un goût amère dans la bouche des adolescents fatigués.

* * *

><p>Soul est adossé à la fenêtre et ressasse les mauvais souvenirs de cette dernière semaine. Il est effrayé par ce qu'il va se passer quand elle va ouvrir les yeux. Stein lui a indiqué qu'il y a un risque non négligeable qu'elle puisse avoir oublié de nouveau. C'est un mécanisme de défense plutôt efficace. Il a également cherché à faire comprendre au jeune homme que ce serait peut-être une des meilleures nouvelles qu'il y aura. Il y a des risques qu'elle soit dans un état bien pire que ça. Soul est prêt à faire face à sa perte de mémoire. A recommencer à nouveau à l'apprivoiser. Mais, cela lui fera mal et il le sait. Il soupire et regarde Kid qui entre dans l'hôpital. Il va certainement lui donner des nouvelles des interrogatoires. Spirit a tellement effrayé le chef des sauveurs qu'il a fait dans son pantalon. Ils ont pris quelques coups aux passages mais personne ne lève les boucliers pour leurs venir en aide. Le fils du Shinigami ouvre doucement la porte sans frapper. Il s'approche de Soul qui le regarde faire.<p>

« Bonjour Soul. »

« Bonjour Kid. » Le fils du Shinigami observe la jeune fille étendue espérant que quelque chose est changé. Il ne voit rien. Il ne pose pas la question à Soul, son visage est clair à ce sujet. Il commence à expliquer les derniers événements à Soul à voix basse.

« On pense avoir tiré d'eux tout ce qu'on pouvait. On s'occupe des rescapés. Il y en a peu quand tu vois le nombre de personnes enlevées. Maka en a sorti une trentaine de l'enfer. » Soul le regarde sans rien dire. Il se fiche des sauveurs à présent. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'elle se réveille. Kid reprend conscient de l'état d'esprit de son ami. « Nous avons décidé de leurs punitions. » Soul lève un sourcil curieux de savoir ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

« Ah? »

« Ils sont condamnés à regarder toutes les vidéos que nous avons trouvé. »

« Les vidéos? »

« Celle de certaines tortures. »

« Je suppose que c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire. J'espère qu'ils regretteront un jour. »

« Il faut l'espérer, c'est le but de mon père en tout les cas. A propos des vidéos... »

« Oui? »

« Il y a celle de Maka. »

« Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux pas qu'elle la voit. »

« Très bien. J'espère qu'elle va vite se réveiller. »

« J'espère aussi Kid, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

* * *

><p>L'albinos regarde la jeune fille ouvrir ses grands verts. Il s'approche et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Elle l'observe faire mais rien n'indique qu'elle se souvienne ou non. Au moins, elle ne paraît pas effrayée.<p>

« Bonjour. » Elle le regarde avec un air curieux mais ne fait aucun geste. « Je suis Soul Eater, un ami. Tu te souviens? » Elle le regarde mais ne dis rien et ne cherche pas à entrer en contact avec lui. Soul sent une boule au ventre qu'il n'arrive pas à chasser. « Personne ne te fera de mal, ici. Prends le temps qu'il faut pour récupérer. » Elle referme les yeux sans un geste de plus. Soul a dû mal à respirer et sort de la pièce. Une fois dehors, il se laisse tomber contre le mur.

« Soul? »

« Stein? » Soul lève la tête et Stein fait face à des yeux hagards.

« Elle a oublié? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'a rien fait, rien dit. Elle s'est rendormie. »

« J'appelle Black Star, tu as besoin de souffler un peu. Tsubaki restera avec elle. »

« Non. »

« Soul, il faut que tu décompresses. »

« Non, je reste là. » Stein soupire mais repart rapidement. Il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à le faire changer d'avis. Soul une fois son calme retrouvé, rentre à nouveau dans la pièce plongée dans le silence. Il récupère une couverture et la pose sur elle, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle aime sentir l'extérieur s'inviter et il le sait. Il s'assoit sur le gros fauteuil et s'endort.

Maka se réveille plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle regarde autours d'elle et découvre Soul endormi près d'elle. Elle se lève sans bruit et s'approche de la fenêtre. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord les jambes pendant dans le vide. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Elle regarde la ville calme qui vit sous elle. Tout est calme. Elle se concentre pour sentir les âmes présentes dans la ville. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres sèches par le manque d'hydratation. C'est fini, personne ne surgira de nul part pour lui faire du mal. C'est comme-ci toutes ses craintes se sont envolées à jamais. Elle ferme les yeux et sent le vent sur elle. Gregory est là et veille sur les branches non noircies par le poison. Elle se détend doucement bercer par le bruit des feuilles balançaient par le vent. Elle rentre à nouveau dans la pièce et s'approche de Soul. Elle le regarde plusieurs minutes. Elle ne l'observe pas physiquement mais son âme. Il veillera sur elle, elle le sait. Son âme le hurle à n'en plus finir. Elle s'assoit sur ses genoux se blottissant contre lui. Soul se réveille surpris de sentir un corps particulièrement frais se coller contre lui. Il ouvre les yeux et croise ceux de Maka. Il lui sourit et attrape la couverture pour la couvrir.

« Tu te souviens? » Maka est inquiète. Il pose cette question sans cesse. Ses souvenirs sont si importants pour lui? Elle secoue la tête. Elle n'est pas encore suffisamment stable pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Soul fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle ne se souvient pas mais elle vient contre lui. Ce n'est pas logique. Brusquement tout s'illumine.

«Non, non pas avant. Juste quand tu es revenue. Je veux dire tu te souviens de Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, les filles, …, moi. Stein m'a dit que tu pouvais avoir oublié à nouveau. » Maka hoche frénétiquement la tête. Il sent le soulagement enfin l'apaiser. « Tant mieux, recouches-toi. » Il presse sa tête contre sa poitrine et elle se rendort rapidement bercer par les battements de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Soul prépare le petit-déjeuné. La routine a repris depuis près d'un mois. Soul rigole en repensant à la tête des élèves quand Maka a été en cours quand elle a été rétablie. Elle n'avait pas sa capuche et plusieurs élèves étaient en état de choc. <em>Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeux?<em> Il se tourne pour faire face à sa meister juste réveillée.

« Bonjour Maka. »_ Pourquoi tu souris ?_ « De bons souvenirs. » _Souvenirs? _« Tu les as aussi, ça ne date pas... d'avant. » _Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?_ « Crèpes. » Elle lui sourit en réponse et commence à mettre la table. « Eh, Maka? » Elle le regarde avec curiosité. « ça va? » Elle s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son poignet. _Oui, quelque chose te fais penser le contraire? _« Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais te dire quelque chose mais je ne veux pas... mmmmh. » Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne. _Soul?_ « Mmmmmh, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. » Il frappe du poing contre la table. Maka a un mouvement de recule et prend un air effrayé. Soul s'inquiète. « Non, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Raaaaah, quel crétin je fais. » _Soul, il y a un problème ?_ Elle cherche une explication. _J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Dis le moi, je sais que je ne fais pas toujours les choses comme il faudrait._ Elle penche la tête marquant son incompréhension. « Non, non. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. » Elle paraît à nouveau inquiète. _Tu as un nouveau meister ou... l'appartement._ Soul commence à comprendre qu'il a perdu la main sur la conversation. « Non, non. Écoutes, c'est pas grave. Laisses tomber ce n'était pas si important. » _Soul, dis-moi, je veux savoir._ Elle a des yeux implorants auxquels Soul n'arrive plus à résister. « Si tu y tiens. » Il éteint le gaz et prend son visage dans ses mains. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y va doucement pour éviter de l'effrayer. Il est terrifié et il espère qu'elle ne ressent pas trop ses craintes. Ensuite, il se souvient qu'elle lit les âmes plus facilement qu'un plan. Il recule précipitamment mais sans la lâcher. Elle le dévisage visiblement extrêmement surprise. Soul est pris d'un doute. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire le...enfin ... » _Je crois, non je ne... Soul, je …_ Il la guide dans le salon et l'assoie dans le canapé. Il soupire. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Vraiment. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je tiens beaucoup à toi et j'aimerais que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Pour toi aussi. » Elle le regarde sans rien dire de longues minutes. « Je ne te force pas, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant et surtout pas obligée de répondre oui. Prends le temps d'y penser. Je suppose que ça te prend de court. » _Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour nous?_ Soul réfléchit de longues minutes avant de répondre. « Le réconfort que tu viens chercher deviendrait des gestes normaux, je peux rester tout le temps avec toi sans que ce soit mal interprété, je pourrais t'embrasser à nouveau, je pourrais dormir chaque nuit avec toi, je...pleins d'autre chose si ça te vas, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » Maka le regarde de longues minutes. _Je ne vois pas trop la différence avec maintenant. _Soul rigole. « Il n'y a que moi, qui aura le droit de le faire et j'aurais le droit de tuer quiconque envisagera de m'imiter. » _Soul !_ « Je rigole … à moitié. » Elle pose sa main sur son torse. _Je crois que ça me plairait._ « Tu es sûre? » _Oui, Soul, je suis sûre_. Soul sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau toujours avec douceur. Il ne la brusquera pas. Ce serait stupide. Il prendra le temps qu'il faut mais il est hors de question qu'elle puisse faire marche arrière à présent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée et à bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
